


Absolution Rises

by Kirabaros



Series: Chronicles of Absolution Season 3 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirabaros/pseuds/Kirabaros
Summary: 3.01. Four months have passed since the fiasco at Dean's gravesite and he had been sent to hell and Angela was considered disappeared. Then Dean is resurrected and she appears again only to find that she is being called. Absolution is being called to rise but by whom?
Series: Chronicles of Absolution Season 3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109600





	1. Chapter 1

_The shrieks were high pitched. It blended with the sound of nails scratching on a chalkboard. The lights were flashing worse than those strobe lights in a night club. It only served to accentuate the shrieks of pain and agony._

_The face of the tormentor was coming into focus. It wasn’t the architect. It was one of them… his pupils; one of those who couldn’t take it anymore. The emotions were thick. There was fear and perverse joy._

_Suddenly there was a voice calling. Then there was a white light. The shrieks were higher. The light flashed faster. Then suddenly there was…_

“Are we going to do this or not?”

_There was a voice calling. It could be heard distinctly. It was one that hadn’t been heard in ages. Well time is relative in this case. There it was loud and clear._

_Life has returned…_

“Hey, are we doing the job or not?”

Angela narrowed her eyes. She heard the voice in her mind. It had been a long time since someone was able to talk to her like that. There were only a few who could do that with relative ease and one she really hadn’t spoken to in a month or so and that was because she was trying to evade someone who was intent on dogging her steps ever since she escaped.

The voice was loud and clear though. Something happened and her help was needed. The job at hand could wait. She looked at her companion who was looking at her like she was being a pain in the ass on purpose. Well screw him for that. She replied, “I gotta go.”

Her companion looked at her through a pair of dark brown eyes as his dirt blonde hair flopped in his face in the short rock star mullet look. It reminded Angela too much about Sam and it wrenched her heart that she wasn’t able to see him as much as she wanted. At least he understood why she couldn’t see him and she did keep her promise. She watched out for him. Her companion said, “We busted our asses for two weeks to find out what the Old Man was up to and now right when the dance number comes up, you’re punking out?”

Angela looked at her companion and replied, “For a French Creole nobleman you certainly sound like a ghetto ass gangsta.” She deliberately twanged out the last word being a pain in the ass. She didn’t blame him in the least. She was the one that convinced him to jail break with her in the first place. “You know Sach, as much as I want to beat the crap out of the Old Man, there are more important things in my life.” She studied the warehouse they had staked out.

Sacha De Lauzon, 15th century French nobleman and vampire, scoffed at that. He had heard it all with her. “I hear ya and one of them is a freakishly tall human with puppy eyes that looks like he wants to kiss you and shout at you every time you meet.”

Angela rolled her eyes at that. If anything _she_ wanted to kiss Sam. She thought she was stuck forever in the Old Man’s compound and none of her pleas was able to get a hold of Gabriel. The Old Man was good and she hated him for that. He cut her off completely and did things that he said was good for her. She replied, “He’s still pissed at me… and he’s hiding something from me.”

“Is that any worse than what got you in this position?”

Angela narrowed her eyes and they flickered to show her power. She watched as Sacha’s flickered in response. “You’ve got a lot of nerve considering what I know about you.” She looked back at the compound.

The voice came again. She needed to go. She had to get to the place it was telling her to go to. She stood up and started walking away while saying, “This is important. Something has happened and I need to see what it is.”

Sacha studied his companion as he followed her. They were the most unlikely pair ever. He had been under the Old Man’s thumb for nearly a hundred or so years, doing his bidding and all in the name of the greater good. She arrived nearly four months ago and from day one she fought the Old Man tooth and pretty nail. She refused to accept anything the Old Man said and refused to perform on cue stating that she wasn’t a performing monkey. He just couldn’t get it since it was inevitable that anyone who passed through the Old Man’s grounds became what they were.

She though refused to let it happen. Numerous escape attempts she committed and each time she was punished but she was determined. Sacha had to admit that he was intrigued by her. When he inquired in his usual manner, he learned who she was and something changed. He started fighting too but in his own way. He taught her the value of planning long term and how to appear not to be up to something. They ended up escaping together and he actually met one of her friends and could see what she was about and how wrong the Old Man was.

She was forever changed though. The abilities she possessed, she refused to perform on command but she used them freely now. If she had an opening, she used them and he had seen her use them on interrogation with the few demons they came across. In addition to evading the Old Man and tracking him down, they went on a few hunts and she taught him the bulk of her job: salt and burns, different monsters and he was surprised she had no qualms about killing her own kind.

In the four months he had known her, he came to trust her judgment. She had greater command of her powers but still preferred to use her fighting skills. Her healer abilities were astronomical and she was stronger and a little leaner than when they first met. He replied, “Is it related to that thing you were telling me about?”

Angela walked over to where the motorcycles they rode were parked. It was easier to take them than have Deanna. It was easier to evade the Old Man. She looked at Sacha and replied, “I think so. It’s weird hearing them again.”

Sacha knew better than to ask for details. Once was enough for his famous companion. “Fine Angelique. Lead the way and I’ll be back up. Just remember you owe me.”

“Keep your knickers on oh holy lord of a great manor. I remember I owe you 500mL of the stuff and I got it covered and don’t call me that. I’d rather not think about France,” Angela replied as she put on the black helmet. She glanced down at her person and noted the change in clothing and touched the strap across her chest that held Absolution firmly to her back. Her gauntlets were still a part of her garb but she looked more like a badass biker.

“Huh and here I thought you fantasized about you and Sammy enjoying the romance of Paris. _Enchante_ ,” Sacha teased as he put on his helmet. At least it kept the glare of the sun out of his eyes.

“Bite me asshat,” Angela replied though the sting of the words was muffled by the helmet. She started the engine of her motorcycle and revved it up.

Sacha laughed as he followed suit. He liked the old days of the horse and carriage and his family home still maintained an impressive collection of stables. Of course the house itself was historic and had a lot of stigma and wonder attached to it. Motorcycles were fine and some of the newer model cars but he could never understand Angela’s obsession and a tendency to drool over steel monstrosities that roared.

Four months of hanging around the one who wielded the sword Absolution and had a chakram that was deadly inflight… he found it rather intoxicating. Sacha felt a sense of freedom that he hadn’t felt since he was a child. She ate, lived and breathed for the moment in her quest to finish what she started four months ago. She didn’t care where the wind took her as long as she came back around to check on her friends.

The first time he went with her to the site, he watched as she kicked at the ground furiously. It was then he learned that she was pissed that there was nothing there and that she could get a read on supernatural energies. She then paused by a grave and muttered something after slicing her hand and letting the drops fall. It was probably one of those tricks the Old Man taught her but that started her on a campaign to get various supplies.

Angela said nothing else as she pulled out onto the highway. She really didn’t have to worry about the Old Man since the last time he seemed to have gotten the hint that if he didn’t leave her or Sam alone, she would track him down and kill him. Actually he seemed pleased at that and now she was in a worse state of paranoia about the whole thing. She felt cowardly that she used her hunt as an excuse to stay away from Sam and Bobby.

Bobby she talked to when she got the chance after getting a brand new cell phone complete with the bells and whistles that would have made Sam drool over. Sam, she avoided unless it was one of her checkup visits and those occurred when she got that strange feeling that he was in trouble. The beginning was tough because she could sense it and she couldn’t do anything about it. After she got out, she just followed the tick like a rope and went to see him.

That first time, Sam looked like he had no feeling; his face was perfectly blank except for the eyes. Angela thought he was going to do something like attack her and she wouldn’t blame him. She had been gone and not by choice either but they hadn’t exactly parted on great terms either… not after what she did to him. So it was much of a shock when he pulled her into a huge hug and he whispered that he was sorry.

It was awkward since Sacha was around and Angela got the distinct impression that Sam didn’t really like him even though she explained that he helped her escape from the Old Man. At least Sacha left to give them some alone time and that was a bit awkward since she still was under the impression that he was angry. The hug said otherwise since he held her for a full three minutes.

_She looked at Sam and then pulled out her knife wordlessly until he freaked visibly. She said, “Relax Sam. Just doing the usual to show I’m me.”_

_It went smoothly as could be expected and she let Sam patch her up. She had almost forgotten how gentle he was. She then noticed that he was staring at a thing scar on her forearm. He asked softly, “What happened?”_

_“Escape attempt number 3,” she replied. She tensed slightly at the memory but calmed down once Sam ran his thumb on it. “The Old Man didn’t like that I snapped his wrist and killed his pet poodle. The mean bastard would have ratted me out.”_

_“Three times?”_

_“Out of… I lost count. Persistence is my name,” she replied looking down. “I was pissed that he took me against my will. He probably convinced you and Bobby that I ditched you both.”_

_“I’m not angry, Angie,” Sam replied quietly as he released her arm. “Not with you but with me. I tried to find you even using Bobby’s locator but nothing worked. It was like you disappeared completely. I didn’t want to give up but I figured you’d want me to keep trying to find a way to get back Dean…”_

That led to more questions and filling in the blanks for Sam and her in regards to what happened. It was a bit of a shock to find that he had been looking for her for two whole months. And here she was being the one worrying about what happened to him because she got the feeling that he was in trouble. He was looking for her.

That comfortable feeling didn’t last long. Sacha returned stating that the Old Man was back. Angela didn’t want to leave Sam behind and she really couldn’t stand the puppy eyes that had formed but they were tinged with the hint of understanding. He then told her to go and she protested like the idiot she was and saying that she didn’t spend two months and more likely thirteen to twenty escape attempts to just walk out again. She couldn’t remember but she was under the impression that she actually put a begging look on her face to tell him not to ask her to leave.

Then he had to turn the pleading and eyes on full force. Angela would never admit it to anyone that she was ready to cave the moment the mild version popped up. He could have easily reminded her that she was going to do it when she was doing that business with the hell’s gate but he didn’t. He gave her a hug and pushed her out the door and told her to kick the Old Man’s ass. Her Sammy had grown up but instead of making her feel good, it felt strangely wrong and it hurt.

So for two months, they saw each other on and off. Sam was relieved every time she walked through the door and sad as a kicked puppy when she left. It was only about a week ago that she was sure that the Old Man was leaving her alone and she told Sam but he was vague about a few things. He was willing to let her come back and they could work on getting Dean out together but it didn’t sound convincing and it occurred to her that maybe she had taught or encouraged him her behavior and habits of keeping secrets.

She didn’t say anything about it and when she found a lead, he let her chase after it. Nothing else and she was discontent about the whole thing. That was the problem with motorcycle and car driving. You thought too much about your problems and suspicions… It drove you crazy if you were careful. Now she was hearing the voice again and obeying it like she did the last time. She sighed and gunned the engine faster.

****

“Gotta hand it to the Voice. Having you come out in the middle of nowhere.” Sacha took a puff of the cigarette he took out. He wasn’t worried about his health. He was a fricking vampire and the only thing that was deadly to him was dead man’s blood or a machete to the neck.

Angela was playing with her necklace. She had long abandoned the amulet once she found out that it belonged to the Old Man. She actually threw it at him and called him foul names that would have made Dean proud. She had been playing with the necklace Sam had given her more often now.

She couldn’t really tell Sacha that the vibes she had been feeling, the nightmares about the pit… she was seeing it through Dean’s eyes. It’s what drove her to finish what she started. It made her feel worse that she didn’t tell Sam. Every night she saw the flashes and the agony, Dean’s agony that made her wake up and gorge on whiskey like it was nothing. Now that she was hearing the voice again… Something was up and she had an inkling of what it was. She replied, “Shut up Sach. This is where I’m supposed to be.”

“Right and you were the one telling me to go fuck destiny crap,” Sacha replied as he drew another puff. To him, she was an enigma and he couldn’t deny he found it intoxicating and attractive. He knew that he was in serious competition with her human friend Sam. He saw it in the eyes.

“I do believe in sticking it to the Old Man,” Angela replied, “But this is different. This involves someone who did what I was going to do. I am sure of it.”

“Huh, more of your gut feelings?”

“More like I just know,” Angela replied softly.

“You know that is pretty unscientific even for you, love.”

Angela turned to see the familiar silhouette of one of the demons she tangled with recently. She narrowed her eyes and held her arm out to indicate that Sacha was not to interfere. She replied, “Looks like you’ve been boring yourself Billy. Didn’t you like the little surprise I left your partner with?”

Billy, the demon came out and his eyes were showing black. He looked pissed as he replied, “You cost us a good deal.”

“And you know how I feel about those,” Angela interrupted. She really didn’t have time for this. It did occur to her though that Billy was here for a reason and it had to do with why she was there. It wasn’t that big of a coincidence in her book.

“Right because you like to try and snag them and break them. You know that is considered welching,” Billy retorted.

“It’s all in the wording,” Angela replied smoothly. She felt her powers stir as she maintained her composure. There was no need to get physical unless it became necessary. “You can remind your boss of that.”

“He doesn’t need reminding.”

“So Billy the Kid still thinks he’s the badass gunslinger?” Angela knew she was pushing it as she mocked the demon. She wasn’t stupid and she wasn’t blind and she was vaguely uncomfortable at the fact that Crowley also had been looking for her. She was done with him.

“As if you are any better.”

“I was back in the day. You might remember my partner at the time,” Angela retorted with a slight smile. It was the kind to infuriate since it seemed that she wasn’t taking anything seriously. “So you think that by following me, you would get what I was after and just bring it to the boss man right?”

Sacha had heard stories about the Winchesters and later when Angela joined them and about the personalities. Looking at her, he was under the impression that she was almost imitating perfectly Dean Winchester even though he never met the man. She was ready for a fight but she had it well under control which gave him the idea she picked up something from Sam since he saw him as someone who controlled his emotions pretty well.

Billy looked at Angela and glared, “Something is happening and it is tied to you. It always is tied to you when the cosmic comes into play.”

“You know you’re talking bullshit,” Angela replied coolly, “Cosmic interference is nothing to me.”

“Then why are you here? Hearing the voices again?”

Angela didn’t react… at least nothing that was visible to the naked eye. There was a reason she never mentioned hearing them or more specifically him in her head. It was crazy and a sure fire way to be labeled a paranoid schizophrenic, with voices in the head a sure sign, and even more crazy was if she told the truth. It was funny how people reacted when they heard the truth even though they claimed belief in certain things.

Billy though took it to mean confirmation and grinned like a little kid in a candy store, “So you are hearing them. Trying to get you to do their dirty work again. Don’t look so surprised. Word does get around you know.”

“And most of it is through the grapevine.”

“Best source.”

“If you researched through Wikipedia,” Angela muttered in retort. “How much of the grapevine is true and how much are complete lies?” She stared at the demon.

“Psychobabble talk again? You can do better than that since you’re the one that started some of those rumors to flush a few of us out,” Billy replied. They didn’t call him Billy the Kid for nothing. He was fast with his remarks and he was dead on when he wanted to be while hiding behind what they called the bad boy persona.

Angela had raised a brow at that but it was mostly to hide the fact that something wasn’t right with her. It felt like one of those bitch ass visions and wondered if she really was flipping the switch or if it was too many sleepless nights. All she could discern was the dull throb that was increasing and it was then like her senses came alive.

She was hearing the shrieks but it was like she was there. She could see the racks and the pupils doing what they did best. She saw him and his new favorite. She didn’t want it to be but… The pain in her head started increasing. What the frigging hell was going on?

Billy noticed that his quarry was getting the feeling of discomfort. Something was happening and he didn’t care. It would give him an advantage but she did have the frog being her bodyguard and it looked like he had a set of nasty teeth on him. It didn’t matter and he taunted, “Something wrong little pretty? Your poor head hurts?”

Angela heard the mocking tones and she was reminded of another time someone mocked her with that little nickname. She hated them both for that. The dull throb had begun increasing and it was making it harder for her to concentrate on the fact that she was in the presence of a demon and she was there because the voice in her mind told her too. It was a bitch. She couldn’t help but put a hand up to her head and pressed a little; as if that would relieve the pressure.

Billy took advantage of it and used his mojo to get rid of her frog and left her alone with him. “So the great Absolution finally cracked and who would have thought that it would occur in the middle of nowhere?” He advanced and gave her a hard backhand that sent her staggering back.

Angela felt the throb intensify to excruciating levels the moment the bastard backhanded her. Now she was feeling pokes and prods while she was seeing things. She was seeing the pit and could hear the screeches but she was also hearing other sounds. There was the sound of yelling and shouting, one male and one female. Then there was the voice. It was in a language she hadn’t heard in years and it sounded oddly melodious and comforting but that didn’t ease the pain and Billy’s poking wasn’t helping matters at all.

“What’s the matter little pretty? Can’t take a few insults?” Billy poked at Angela with his hand. He just couldn’t resist and was going to learn that it was a big mistake.

Angela opened her eyes and instead of Billy, she saw the architect. He was jeering at her and she saw several other familiar faces. The jeering face though was the most annoying and she had enough of the poking. She narrowed her eyes and stuck out her hand.

She saw the architect stagger back slightly. She then said, unaware that her voice was slightly warped in the process, “You are a poison and such much be drawn from the wound.”

It was intense concentration but she had done it before. She focused on the essence of the demon and using that which was her healing ability, she began to pull the demon out. Her mind knew that it was Billy but her eyes were seeing the architect and she had a perverse pleasure in making him suffer for everything he had done. She pulled, drawing the demon out.

Her fist was clenched and akin to her sticking her hand in and grabbing the heart of the monster she was killing. She pulled it out and sent the demon down to the deepest levels of hell. She was looking around and saw the pit being bathed in light and it was like she felt something on her shoulder and she closed her eyes.

When she opened them she was on her knees on the ground and she was breathing hard in the middle of a burnt black circle. The next thing she heard was, “I see that you’ve been busy while I’ve been gone.”

Angela looked up and slowly got to her feet. The pain had dulled to a throb as she looked at two people she thought she wouldn’t see again. She hoarsely whispered, “Hale?”


	2. Chapter 2

“So let me get this straight: You decide to jump in with your friend here with no idea how to get out?” Sacha studied the odd looking pair in front of him. Angela had her head on the diner table with a glass of ice water to her head.

Haley looked at the vampire with the slightest hint of a French accent but had that European cultured accent tinged with it. He almost sounded very sexy even if he was trying to stick with pop culture. She then turned to her old friend who looked like she had been through hell herself… well technically she had.

Haley wasn’t sure of what to say. Being in the pit as long as she had, it seemed like years rather than months, she had seen things. The best equivalent was Dante’s _Inferno_. Of course what that book didn’t tell you was that there were levels within levels and they held things that were… unspeakable. That was where she was fighting to get to Dean.

There was a lot to tell but Haley got the distinct impression that Angela had a pretty good idea what was going on. When she and Aaron were blasted out she saw her friend tackling a demon but not in any manner she had seen before. Her old friend had her hand stretched out and she was pulling the demon essence out.

The meat that the demon was occupying looking like he was throwing up bile as it was clutching his stomach. The eerie glow of Angela’s eyes was disturbing too since they weren’t the familiar glowing orbs. It was like they darkened to a whiskey amber look. There was fire and warmth but something else; like she was straddling two different personalities. Then how she disposed of the demon was creepy and interesting enough.

Haley figured that Angela had learned a few new tricks during the time she had been gone. She studied her friend and replied, “The gate was closing. Someone needed to go through or it would have been for nothing.”

Angela listened to the response. She had long ago forgiven Haley for that. She was only sorry that she hadn’t seen it completely before. Then again she wasn’t the best judge on relationships since she had never been in one and the one time she had feelings was for a man that was just too good to be true. Haley had done it because of Dean; she loved her little bulldog and it partially explained why she wasn’t so beaten down from her experiences.

“So you didn’t want the work to be wasted?”

Angela finally lifted her head and replied, “Leave it alone Sach.” She looked at Haley and the girl looked back and they shared a look of understanding. Angela wasn’t going to push on the details but she knew something was up. “Besides it worked out best since Hale had Aaron. I had only myself and they probably would have eaten me alive… Worse than the Old Man.”

Haley wasn’t sure who Angela was referring to as the Old Man but she was grateful for the save. It wasn’t easy to talk about it but if she stopped to think about it, she would have done it again in a heartbeat. Down in the pit, right when it seemed like the siege was going to go south, she realized the full extent of her feelings. She did love Dean Winchester and she hoped that he could sense that when they finally made it in.

“You mean that vampire that kept coming to Hale the night…” Aaron realized that he may have said something he wasn’t supposed to and clammed up.

“Don’t worry about spilling beans, Aaron,” Angela replied. “That Old Man will get what is coming to him eventually. He’s pissed off quite a bit. Right, Sach?”

Sacha nodded still taking in the fact that the two seated in front of him had chosen to go to the pit. He had heard stories and he knew where the freaks went to after they died. He figured that the world did world in mysterious ways. “Well he certainly made an enemy of you.”

Angela made a slight hum as she smiled. She looked at the pair. They looked exhausted; like they had been in a major battle. She could just imagine. “So Hale, were you able to…”

Haley nodded, “He’s out. They got him out and we helped.”

Angela let out a sigh. So that was what this was about. With Haley and Aaron out, that meant that Dean was out. He was alive and back from the pit. She didn’t have to search anymore for a natural hot spot. She had given up on making it since she remembered the big boom and the effort to stabilize the energy. Natural ones or the ones made like the Morton House were what she was looking for. It was something she tried to bring up with Sam once but he seemed reluctant to talk about it so she never did again. Now she didn’t have to and she was filled with the desire to head back but they were a couple of days away from where they planted Dean and there was Haley and Aaron. She had a responsibility as a healer to take care of them.

Haley knew exactly what her friend was feeling yet she knew that Angela wouldn’t do anything until she was sure that she and Aaron were okay. It was a healer thing. She said, “I know you have a job to do Angie so I guess we better get to it.”

Angela gave a slight nod. They could go to the safe house she managed to acquire after her last escape attempt and modified as a nice hideout. It would be the perfect place to check them both out and away from Sacha’s prying nature, she could talk to Haley.

It was easier than she thought. After checking out Aaron and said that he was more fit than some of his fellow Nephilim, she checked out Haley. She had a nasty abrasion on her arm and Angela felt better if she cleaned and patched it up. She kept her eyes on the injury and pursed her lips.

“You know you could come out and ask,” Haley replied. She marveled at the skill Angela had with healing. The stuff she used would hardly leave a scar. She noticed though that Angela was quiet about asking and she figured it was because of the whole experience and the hell thing that was the sticking point. “I understand why you say people shouldn’t be there.”

“I know,” Angela replied as she finished. “I don’t need details Hale and you don’t have to say anything.”

“I think you would have been able to handle it. It’s a lot different when you’re in control of the situation… even when you have to watch out for the other things,” Haley replied. She tested her arm and marveled at the bandage work. She looked at Angela as she was putting things away and noted the sort of lost look. “I’m sorry about jumping in.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Hale,” Angela replied looking up. There was so much to say but did she really want to know everything? “I understand why you did it and don’t tell me it was to prevent me from feeling the work had been wasted; I already beat myself over that after I woke up at the Old Man’s compound.” Angela gave a slight smile. “I know you love Dean. I was just… I had a hint of it but never really connected the dots. Shows you that I would suck at that kind of relationship.”

“You mean Sam, don’t you,” Haley replied as she put her hands in her lap. She could agree with Angela that hell was what it was and she was prepared to live with the nightmares. Right now though she had a friend that was, as Dean once put it, a baby with newfound emotions and they were focused heavily on Sam. Granted Dean told her that in confidence Haley wasn’t blind either. The tournament said plenty about it and that was before they realized it.

“I know I’m that obvious. I just can’t help but feel that he is disappointed in me. We never really had a chance to talk about what I did to him that night and I think he feels I left him,” Angela replied. “He said that he knew that I would never do that willingly but when the Old Man caught up to me…”

Haley stopped her friend with a touch to her arm. “I don’t think Sam would ever think of that with you. From what I hear, you would rather put yourself in harm’s way before leaving those two alone in trouble.”

“Glad to see my rep is still intact,” Angela replied with a slight chuckle. “But I think something is going on. I don’t know. Maybe me imprisonment…”

“You’re remembering the pit aren’t you?”

Angela shot a look at Haley. She had forgotten how astute the girl was about things. She had been thinking about the pit all the time the Old Man was doing his thing with her. She replied, “I’ve been a prisoner of hell and of the Old Man and both situations were similar. The Old Man didn’t torture me but my free will was taken. It sort of blends.”

“I don’t blame you,” Haley replied as she took a drink of water. “I know that you probably keep your time in the pit to yourself but…”

“Hale, you’re a good friend,” Angela replied in a knowing voice. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll get over it. Now that the Old Man isn’t on my tail anymore…” She gave a slight smile. “Things will be okay. They work out in the end.” She stood up to pick up her supplies and load them up in her bag.

Haley watched as Angela went about her business. Something was different about her. She was more like Dean. She wasn’t willing to wear her emotions on her sleeve and she seemed a bit more confident in her carriage. Well she was confident before but Haley detected that she was less timid about certain things. If that demon expulsion was anything to go by, she would have sworn her friend learned a few things and probably not by choice either. She herself had learned a few things in the pit too.

“You and Aaron are welcome to stay here for a while. The place is pretty much safe guarded against the usual and the not so usual,” Angela said as she stood up and looked around. The place was really a dump… sort of, but it was in good repair. She kept it looking like it was so that it didn’t stand out and most people thought that it was haunted and abandoned and the warding spells kept the curious away. It was a win-win in her book. “I know that it’s not like Hakim’s spread but it is clean and dry and well…”

“Don’t worry about it, Angie,” Haley replied smiling a little. “Maybe it’s time to stop running and go back home?”

Angela looked at Haley. If anything Haley should be going back home after what she had been through. “Who said I was running?”

Haley gave a look, “Angie. Why are you hanging around here aside from doing your healer obligations?” Haley knew that her experiences would make people running for the hills but she was fine and she was intending on going home to Lakota. Aaron was going home to his girl. “Go home.”

It sounded weird being told to go home. There wasn’t any doubt though. She had always considered the ramshackle house and salvage yard home. That had been the truth since she showed up on Bobby’s doorstep and asking for yard space to camp out. The grizzled hunter took her in and she never found it in her to leave him. Angela replied with a slight smile, “Did you become my mother while you were rescuing my bulldog, Hale?”

Haley replied with a smile, “I think you’re the Mom and the kids need you.” She knew that Angela was the one that was the mother of the boys in terms of what she did for them. She did hear Sam tease her once and call her that. “I’m going home to Lakota. Aaron is going home. You need to go home. With Dean out, who better to watch out if this Old Man tries something again?”

Angela gave a slight smile. Haley was right about Dean when it came to something like that. Come to think of it, Sam would be the same way too though she wasn’t sure if she deserved that. “My little bulldog doesn’t miss a beat.” She sighed, “Alright. I’ll go home and you watch yourself too.”

“Don’t worry about me Angie,” Haley replied smiling in return. She sobered and asked, “What about your new friend?”

Angela looked in the direction Sacha was. He had stuck by her the last couple of months. He even met Ellen and Jo and seemed to get a new lease on his freedom. “I don’t know.”

“Then you know what that means.” Haley gave a knowing look as she went to check the bag of stuff she had been given for when she left.

Angela knew and left Haley to settle in and went to talk to Sacha who was talking to Aaron. They seemed to have bonded in some way since they were laughing over the bad joke that she had heard from the vampire before. Aaron noticed her and she nodded to indicate that they were ready to go if they wanted and he went to talk to Haley. Angela looked at Sacha and started, “Sach…”

Sacha looked at his companion. He knew that this moment was coming. She was the one that told him to stop running away now it was her turn. He interrupted, “Angelique, you don’t have to mince words for me. You’re going back and staying right?”

“I’m going home, yes. Haley helped bring back Dean. The Old Man hasn’t done anything really…” Angela gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. “I want to go home.”

Sacha gave a slight smile of approval and nodded. He had wondered when she would be ready to admit that she was ready to go back to the friends and family she spoke of when they were at the compound. “Then go. You’ll have your family again.”

“And what about you? You helped me escape and you didn’t have to. You’ve been a good friend Sach. I just want to make sure…”

“Hey we all have a place to call home. The family plot is mine,” Sacha replied. He gave his signature grin. “I was thinking of going back to my old house and experimenting with a few things. Besides I don’t want to place you in an awkward position, _chéri._ The first time, I was under the impression that Sammy didn’t like me.”

 _Well that’s a relief. Goes to show that I’m not crazy._ Angela gave a nod and she said, “Sam has always been overprotective of me. A defender of my virtue.” She gave a slight chuckle.

Sacha wasn’t fooled. He knew that Sam had feelings but he didn’t see them yet. In fact he observed that Sam appeared distracted; like he was hiding something. He wasn’t going to say anything about that though. Instead he said, “You do need it considering the trouble you and your friend Jo got into with that bar in Oklahoma.” He then smiled and added, “Look, when you and your friends are comfortable being back on the road together, drop by the family plot. Nothing wrong with a vacation.”

Angela gave a tentative smile. Sacha didn’t fool her that much. He liked her too and they got along well. She was going to miss him but he needed to experiment with his freedom. She replied, “I think that will be considered. In the meantime, have fun being free.”

“Go on and get out of here.”

Angela smiled big. She was going home. She was going to see Dean again.

****

Being topside again was a strange feeling. The last thing Dean said he remembered was being a hellhound chew toy. Now he was topside and he didn’t come back unscathed. He had a handprint that looked like it had been burned into his flesh.

Bobby didn’t know what to make of it and Dean felt naked without his best girl there poking and prodding and then being the geek. He felt naked with his brother and his girl and that was the honest truth. Hell he half expected her to be with Bobby checking up on something when he walked in.

Cerebus was happy to see him and that mutt was a good judge of character. Of course Bobby did his thing about checking him and running him through the tests. He really couldn’t blame the man since he had been shredded Dean when he died. Cerebus just gave a moan and went about making a fuss over him and he even brought over a biscuit to share. Gross but it was actually touching.

It was then Bobby explained about what happened since he asked about Angela and Sam. His heart nearly stopped when the older hunter told him that Angela had tried to open a hell’s gate to gain entry into hell to go in and retrieve him but it didn’t work out that way. He thought that Sam had stopped him but Bobby said that someone else went in but he was reluctant to say who but he did tell Dean that Sam saw someone take Angela and disappear.

Dean had asked, “Well did you at least try to find her?”

Bobby replied, “Don’t give me attitude boy. That was the first thing we did and Sam was the most determined about it. He said something about fixing it and keeping his promise.”

Dean had known right away that Sam was referring to the promise he made about keeping an eye on her. Granted he had meant in terms of dealing with new things like grief over a family member but it seemed that Sam took it to mean physically too. That was fine with Dean. He replied, “And?”

“We tried my locator, the same one we used to find Lilith but nothing. It was like she disappeared,” Bobby replied. “Whoever took her was real good Dean. It was like they knew someone would try to find her and made it impossible to do so.”

“Great Bobby. So what did Sam do?”

Bobby had looked a bit guilty when he admitted, “Well, he got real quiet about it and decided to continue looking for a way to bust you out. Don’t get me wrong Dean, he wanted to keep looking but he seemed to think that she would want him to help you.”

“She would Bobby. Sam always understood Angie better than anyone even when he was being a bonehead about a few things.”

“Well I’ve been trying a few things. Hell I’ve even tried the old bloodhound trick and have Cerebus sniff her out but nothing worked.” Bobby had looked lost. “As I said, it has been hard.”

Dean figured that. He figured it must have been hard on Sam. His brother lost him to a hell hound and then someone came and took Angela and disappeared. He had to get to Sam and find out what he did to bring him back since it certainly wasn’t Angela and his brother did admit to Bobby that he was going to find a way to bring him back.

“Of course she might have found a way out,” Bobby had added.

That had Dean do a double take, “What makes you think that?”

It was then that Bobby revealed that he found both Deanna and Lonelle Chevelle had both undergone a spit and shine down to detailing. Dean knew that no one could do that for a classic beauty except Angela. He knew because that was how she took care of his baby during downtime on cases. She gave holy hell at car washes if the guys buffed her the wrong way. What bothered him was the fact that if Angela did escape from wherever she had been held, she hadn’t hooked up with Sam. That would have been the first thing… unless she was in trouble and she was keeping away to protect Sam and Bobby. That he was sure of.

Waiting for Bobby, Dean sat on the step of the porch. At least he now knew where Sam was. The sticking point was Angela. It probably was too much to hope that she was with Sam and his brother wasn’t saying anything in order to protect her. That would be what he would do. Hell he tried doing that when she was recovering from hypothermia and she asked him for help. He couldn’t help but shake his head at that.

He had been hoping that at least while he was gone, Sam would get it through that thick skull that he was that attracted to Angela and that she had feelings for him. It seemed though that wasn’t the case here. He looked out and was almost startled when Cerebus nuzzled his shoulder. He literally jumped when he felt the slight brushing of teeth and was ready to strike but he stopped.

Cerebus was happy to see his alpha’s beta again. He knew that it was him the moment he came into the pack’s home. Of course the elder had to make sure it was the beta. Cerebus didn’t doubt and was happy to see Dean but he sensed that all was not right. When he nuzzled Dean, he jumped and Cerebus saw the look of fear. It was disconcerting and Cerebus couldn’t help but give a pitiful whine.

Dean looked down at the hell mutt that was giving him the kicked puppy look. He felt bad at the sight of that look since it looked too much like Sam’s pathetic puppy eyes. “Sorry boy. Just a little jumpy,” he apologized as he rubbed the mutt’s head.

From what Bobby told him, Cerebus preferred to be in his visible form and from Dean’s standpoint that was preferable. Looking at the mutt, Dean marveled at the sheer size of the mutt but he had to admit that he was a perfect specimen for like one of them dog shows. There was no scarring from that injury from Lilith.

Cerebus nuzzled Dean’s hand. He sensed something wasn’t right with Dean. He felt it in the touch. It was like he was afraid of him.

“He’s been missing ya,” Bobby said as he came out holding the keys.

“I kind of figured,” Dean replied as he pulled out a biscuit and broke it in half. He tentatively offered half to Cerebus who took it as gently as possible. Dean was under the impression that he knew the truth.

It wasn’t the hell mutt’s fault. He wasn’t the one who came after him. Hell he was trying to protect him. Dean was certain Cerebus had given that hellhound a beating considering he had seen the three heads. “I missed the mutt too. Yes I missed ya.” Dean rubbed Cerebus’ head.

“Now that I think about it, he’s been looking in the direction you came from for the last couple of days. It’s like he knew.”

Dean eyed Cerebus who was looking at him with that inquisitive look. It could be possible but then again the mutt had been topside the last four months and was surrounded by everybody’s scents. He had noticed a couple of shirts he and Sam had left behind were tucked into the mutt’s basket along with a blanket from Angela’s room. Poor boy had been lonely. “You think?”

Bobby shrugged his shoulders as he led his way to Lonelle Chevelle. “Just a thought. Sam didn’t even bother.”

Dean frowned. That wasn’t like Sam at all. His brother was the one that was overly enthusiastic that they had a dog even if it was a hellhound. He looked and saw the mutt was giving a look. Even though he was wary of the mutt’s presence because of the hellhound stigma, he wanted another presence and in a strange way it was like having her. “Hmm. Hey you mind if he comes?”

“It’s what he does. Clingy little bastard he is,” Bobby replied as he opened the door and automatically Cerebus jumped in and clambered into the back seat.

Dean thought the same thing as he climbed in. At least he was going to see Sam. The strange thing was that Sam was in some place called Pontiac, Illinois and that wasn’t far from where he had been buried. At least there would be some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

It was easy to travel through the night on a motorcycle. One could travel longer distances on the tank since it was made for travel. Angela lowered her head as she went faster, her eyes seeing everything under the dark lenses of her helmet. She had done similar treks before the invention of cars and motorcycles and it never really got old. In fact she felt supercharged in that she was heading back home.

_Dean is alive._

Angela never doubted Haley’s word. Ever since she figured out about Haley in Lakota, she felt the urge to not protect her but to reach out and be a friend. It was rather awkward since they were both traveling but they understood one another. Haley was always brutally honest when the occasion called for it and they both understood the whole thing about duty and being different even though they looked like everybody else.

That was the interesting thing about being a being of the supernatural. The freaks understood each other but it took real understanding when you were saddled with burdens that were fate of the world type. While she was under the Old Man’s purview, she found that she hated her burdens but at the same time she felt obligated to at least protect them. She wasn’t referring to Sam or Dean but the various things she had come across over the centuries that had the potential to wreak havoc and destruction.

Angela had always felt for the humans. Even though she was no longer completely human, she cared about them. Even the dickheads who made mistakes she cared. It was like she once told Sam and by extent Dean, she saw the world differently. Living as long as she had, she could appreciate life and saw how fragile it was. She had been devastated when her mother died of old age and pneumonia and she still looked like a young woman with no hint of grey or wrinkles.

When she died, it really put things into perspective. Death could touch anyone no matter who or what they were. She woke up to face the world alone save for Gabriel who became her protector… like a big brother. She never explained to Dean why she was so hesitant about accepting his assertion about her being family. She had been remembering her time with Gabriel and how that had ended. She was afraid that it would end. Later she scoffed at herself and reminded herself that it was the product of a messed up psyche. Now she had no problems with Dean calling her Sis or Sister.

Angela checked the gauges on the bike. She was going to have to fill up soon. She looked up to see if there were any road signs for a fill up station nearby. She wasn’t in the mood to push a freaking ass motorcycle up a hill even though she could do it and then some. She had that He-Man strength that Dean always teased her about and Sam would roll his eyes at that reference.

It was just her luck that she spotted a sign that said she was coming up on a town four hours from Pontiac, Illinois off of the interstate. It had food and gas and it put her one step closer to getting towards Dean. She glanced at her cell phone that was mounted on the special holders for the bike. She was tempted to give a call to Bobby since she was sure that was the first place that Dean would head to if he couldn’t get a hold of Sam.

It surprised her when she found that Sam’s number had been disconnected when she got out. She had to resort to hacking into the system for the phone company and turning on the GPS. That and she used scrying techniques. It was the first in a long time but hell she thought Sam was in trouble and the sense of urgency ran that high. Of course Sam gave her his new number and she gave him hers before she had to hit the road. Like that had been some help.

Angela found the off ramp and veered off. Normally she didn’t qualm about the fill up spots since she always pitched in for that with the Impala. This time though, she searched for the cheapest since she was hungry too and she wanted some road food. She contemplated on stopping at a local diner for a meal but she was itching to keep on going.

_Don’t hurt yourself Angie._

The memory of that caused her to pause. Sam was the first to tell her in that simple way that she had to take care of herself better. Dean did the same later. They would be pissed if she showed up only to collapse because she was low on blood sugar or something. Damn boys were hypocrites on that level since they seemed to think they could do the same. That was why she loved them though; that sheer stubbornness got them through anything. It made them much stronger than she ever was; at least that was what she thought.

She found a small fill up and went to go in and shop around. She hadn’t eaten sweet foods in months and yet she had the overwhelming desire to stuff her face with the powdered doughnuts in the box along with the cinnamon rolls. She shook her head at that since the only sweet thing that she truly missed was pie. Luckily there was some available… that is the fifty cent whore variety and Dean’s philosophy was that bad was better than none and she was inclined to agree. She picked up a couple of pies and a few energy bars before stopping at the coolers to load up on water bottles.

If she made a weird sight carrying stuff that belonged to the typical family going on a road trip, she didn’t care and the cashier was under the impression that she wasn’t in the mood for stupid questions. She put them on the counter and said, “This and fill up on pump 3.”

The cashier began ringing up the items and Angela began to study the TV that had been tuned to the news. It was the typical political turmoil and the like not to mention the celebrity crap. At least the world news was on. She really was out of it in terms of her news. It looked like another suicide bomber in Gaza making it the tenth in a string of them. That sounded like demons or ghost possession. It wouldn’t surprise her.

Angela looked away to take a look at another cyclist pulling up. Great, since he would probably hit on her and try to get her to be his old lady. She didn’t notice the television started showing snow and static much to the cashier’s consternation. She did hear, “Come on. Don’t freeze.”

Suddenly there was a high pitched sound that started coming through. Angela heard it and moved her head around, searching. _Not again._

The high pitched sound increased and the cashier put his hands to his ears and started moaning in pain. The other biker had walked in and was hit just as bad by the sound. Angela walked a ways from the counter and looked up at the ceiling. The sound wasn’t bothering her one bit though it should have since she had sensitive hearing and high pitched sounds could damage it.

Angela continued to look up at the ceiling and she said, “I’m surprised you were able to find me.”

The high pitched sound continued to ring. Angela could hear the moaning of the cashier and the customer. The glass inside the place began to rattle until it shattered in an explosion. She shouted, “Hey there are other people here you know. No I am not going to do what you ask now. I got my own problems. Just STOP!!”

The high pitched sound died as soon as she told it to stop. Angela looked around. There was glass everywhere. She looked to see the cashier on the ground holding his ears. They were bleeding but he was all right. The same went for the biker guy as she walked through. She paused to pick up her stuff that had been bagged and she laid down a few bills. She said, “I’m sorry about this.”

She then turned to walk out of the quick mart. She would go to a different one to fill up. She went to her bike and loaded up, making sure that no one was looking around. Later she would put in an anonymous call from a pay phone or something. She was revving up when someone said, “So you’re the one the spirits said was coming.”

Angela whirled and was ready to strike when she came face to face with a dark haired woman with a playful smirk. She stopped to avoid hitting her and lowered her arms. She replied, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Pamela Barnes was considered the best psychic in her side of the state. She was the real deal and no gimmicks were her game. She could talk to the spirits and even summon them. She knew how to work the mojo to get the scoop on big things happening and in this case a big happening was coming her way.

She had been doing a reading when the spirits started getting excited. Normally Pam knew when the spirits got excited, it could be a number of things. The last few readings told her that demons were hitting a hard right and heading towards Pontiac. It was strange since she wasn’t aware of anything significant in that area. The last time though, the tone changed and they were babbling about something else.

Pam had a heck of a time sorting out the excitement. As it turned out they were talking about a great warrior returning from the land of the dead. That had Pam pause and dig deeper. The spirits spoke of this great warrior known as the warrior princess who wielded Absolution and stood tall against the enemies of humanity. Then followed chopped up bits of what sounded like it came out of those classic literature poems.

When they told her that she was in town, Pam felt the urge to go out and take a look around. It was either sheer luck or part of the plan but she found the person that fit the description the spirits gave her. Pam surveyed the area and found the glass windows blown out and shattered. Something happened and this girl was unscathed and looking like she was going to run. She studied her and saw that the girl was suspicious, a good thing in her book, so she was going to have to be direct. She replied, “Word travels about a warrior that returned from the land of the dead and wields Absolution.”

Angela looked at the woman with a raised brow. She stared at the woman who spoke to her intently before saying, “You’re the first person to say that I wield Absolution.”

Pam gave a smirk, “Well I figured you’re the kind to hate being misrepresented.”

“That is usually the case,” Angela replied as she glanced around. “As much as it’s nice to know another person who may have heard of me, I have to go.”

Pam had to think fast. She couldn’t explain it but she got the feeling that she was supposed to hold onto this woman. It looked like though that with what happened here, she had a foothold. She replied, “You know running looks bad.”

“So does sticking around. Running is the lesser of two evils.”

“Why not come back to my place? You can hide out and you do look dead on your feet.”

Angela raised her brow at the directness of the woman. It wasn’t the first time a complete stranger offered hospitality to her. She had learned to be wary of it since once or twice it turned out to be demons that laid a trap for her. “And what’s in it for you?”

Pam liked the directness of the woman. She replied, “I’m not gonna lie to ya. The spirits told me about you and I get the feeling that we’re supposed to meet.”

“Well now we have so if you’ll excuse me, I have to get home.” Angela turned to get on her bike. She did her check of her gauges. She definitely needed to gas up here otherwise she would be pushing uphill.

“Yeah like you can last another couple of miles,” Pam retorted in good humor. She looked at the place. So far no one had come but that didn’t mean that they wouldn’t. “Look, at least come with me for a meal. You look like you’re starving. It wouldn’t kill you.”

“It just might,” Angela muttered. She could tell that Pam was a human. Whether or not she was friend or foe remained to be seen. Bela was able to commune with the spirits and she was a two faced bitch.

“I understand you have trust issues. I would too if I were kept against my will for two months.” Pam let loose one card she had left since it was clear the woman was determined to leave.

Angela looked up sharply at the woman. How would she know about that? The only way would be if someone said something. As far as she knew it was just her and Sacha. She eyed the woman and replied, “How do you know about that?”

“The spirits talk. If you want to know more, come with me.”

****

“So you really are the one.”

Angela looked up from the mug of soup that she was drinking to look at the woman who introduced herself as Pam Barnes as she sat on the couch. She had drawn her limbs as tightly as she could while she ate. It was a defense mechanism since the Old Man took advantage of anything to get her to perform on command. She knew that Pam wouldn’t hurt her but she couldn’t’ help it. She replied, “You said that before.”

Pam watched her companion and replied, “Well I didn’t believe it but the other side has been buzzing. Apparently you’re pretty popular.”

Angela made a slight scoffing noise as she sipped the soup. It was basic chicken noodle but it was filling and gentle on her stomach. She couldn’t remember the last time that she ate but she was hungry. She replied, “Depends on who with. B-side or the G-side.”

Pam couldn’t help but chuckle. When Angela looked at her, she explained, “You sound just like a friend of mine. Sounds new agey but you wouldn’t guess since he wears flannel shirts and a trucker hat that has seen better days.”

Angela didn’t know if it was a coincidence or not. “You know Bobby?”

“Sure do. Done some work for him a few times,” Pam replied. “The last time he told me about a girl that could give me a run for my money with the spirits mojo. Now I’m under the impression that he was talking about you.”

Angela gave a slight smile, “I’m not anywhere that good with that.”

“Excessive humility that comes across as self-degrading,” Pam countered, “And yet you have some talent otherwise I wouldn’t have found you outside a fill up with the windows blown out as if someone had put in super loud speakers.”

Angela finished her soup and put the mug on the coaster and resumed her position. She wasn’t going to bother correcting Pam about that. It wasn’t like she was going to believe her anyway. It was better for everyone in the long run since she pretty much told them to fuck off. She replied, “Okay maybe I have a certain talent that sometimes gets out of control.”

“Interesting,” Pam replied genuinely interested. “So what exactly are you?” At the look she explain, “You look human but there is something that makes you stand out and it isn’t those sparklers you call eyes.”

Angela liked Pam every second that passed. Normally she would have bristled at the guessing but Pam was different. Slowly she undid her legs to stretch them. “You’re one of the few that can see through me.”

“Well the spirits were babbling quite a bit about you. They had a lot to say about the warrior who is like a shadow five centuries wise and a pair of tawny eyes.” Pam leaned to rest her arms on her knees as she studied her companion.

“It always comes back to the eyes and my age,” Angela allowed in a slight joke. It had been a long time since she joked about her age. She couldn’t do it with Sacha since he was just as old and maybe a century older and he brooded quite a bit when he wasn’t in a joking mode. “Most people remember my eyes so it always is a question of who doesn’t know about me.”

“At least the fighting rep is believable. Trying to live the rep of a psychic… most people think it’s a gimmick even if it is the real deal.”

“I can believe that,” Angela replied laughing along with Pam. She paused to look off in the distance. There was no harm in talking to Pam and telling her a bit about herself. “Since you asked about me… I am more than just plain human.”

“I knew it. I never thought it possible. So what is it?”

“Vampire,” Angela replied as she gave a slight look. Someone was actually excited to meet someone like her. She realized that maybe she didn’t quite have humans figured out. Monsters she got, just like Dean; it was the humans that baffled her and she once was completely human.

“Nice,” Pam replied as she got up to put the mug in the kitchen. She came back with two mugs of coffee. “So that’s why you have that talent.”

There was no answer. Pam looked to find that Angela had fallen asleep on the couch. She couldn’t help but smile. She was right in thinking that the girl was dead on her feet when she first saw her. And to think she was that determined to leave that night!

Pam grabbed one of her throws and spread it over the sleeping figure. She knew that Angela was half vampire. She just neglected to tell her that Bobby told her a few things. The last time Bobby called it was to find her roughly two months ago. He came asking if there was a way to determine where his girl was.

Pam remembered the sound of Bobby’s voice when he asked her for help. He had sounded worried and something else. She had to admit that for Bobby to feel that way about someone that was half human and half vampire was a new one but she had to admit that from what Bobby was able to tell her when he brought over one of her things for her to try and find her, her sleeping companion had a certain charm.

Actually it wasn’t charm. Pam saw an honest heart that was carefully protected by a layer of sarcasm and wariness. Hell her companion helped heat up a can of soup and wouldn’t eat until the pot was washed. It was baffling but opened a lot of explanation to Pam.

Pam took back one of the mugs and set it to be washed later. It was only coffee. She then went about doing other things when the phone rang. She picked it up and low and behold it was Bobby. She wasn’t sure if that was coincidence or what but in her experience there were no coincidences.

As it turned out, Bobby had a little problem regarding someone that got pulled out of the hell fire. The circumstances were strange and it was right up her alley. She asked for some details and Bobby gave them. For some reason she forgot to mention that she had his girl there in her house. It never came up until after she finished her phone conversation. “Huh, I probably should’ve mentioned that Bobby’s girl was here.”

As if to answer her response, there was a slight clatter in the room where her guest was currently sleeping. Pam frowned and walked over to find out what that noise was. When she walked into her living room, she found her guest shaking in the throes of a dream or possibly nightmare. The thing that fell was a book off the shelf that was nowhere near her guest. Some other things started rattling as Pam took another step in. She took a look at her guest and noticed that she was muttering something but no words were coming out.

What Pam was astute enough to realize was that Angela was in the throes of a nightmare and it wasn’t a run of the mill kind that little kids had. She watched as her sleeping guest turned and at the same time the book case jiggled with enough force to topple a few off the shelves. It was an interesting sight and Pam wondered what her guest was dreaming of.

Angela was dreaming she was in that place again. She dreamed that she was in the pit again. This time it wasn’t the rack but she was in the middle of a torture session. The strange thing was that she wasn’t feeling it. It didn’t seem real. It was then that she realized that someone was playing on her memories again. She straightened up from the cringing position and started walking around.

The torture and the screams were evident and continued as she walked. She wasn’t feeling the effects of it and wondered who decided to fuck with her this time. The most obvious was Morpheus and she shouted, “Is this another one of your fucking tests, Morpheus?”

There was no response at first and Angela felt herself getting angry. Morpheus had the power to manipulate the dream realm as he saw fit. Of course he couldn’t touch everyone and she knew that he took delight in tormenting the perverted bastards. He wouldn’t do this to her. She looked around and saw the image of Dean being tormented on the rack.

That had been a part of her nightmares for the past four months and then some. It was like she could see what Dean was going through though she was certain that she had blended in her own experiences with that. The thing was it was real. She could see the pain and hear it in Dean’s voice. What she had failed to realize was that she had been tapping in the spirit realm.

This was different. It was playing on her memories and what she saw. Angela looked around and knew it was so when the more familiar architect failed to react to her presence. Morpheus wouldn’t do this to her.

“Would you have been ready to see this if you had gone into the pit?”

Angela turned to see the Old Man looking at her. She narrowed her eyes and felt a burning rage. It was similar to the rage she felt when Lilith tried to kill Sam. She said, “I warned you. If you fuck with me or with Sam and now Dean, I will hunt you down and kill you!”

“I am just trying to make a point. You seemed to have failed to grasp my intentions and I realize that trying to capture you to teach you that; it is futile. You seem content in learning things the hard way and through pain and suffering. So it can be safe to say that I was my hands of you though it seems that someone else has an interest in you.”

“Yeah well at least they are honest in what they want,” Angela retorted. She crossed her arms, “Old Man I don’t want to see you ever again. The next time I might just lash out even in my dreams.”

“That I have no doubt. The problem is having you acknowledge your role that you have to play.”

“Like you said, I have someone else on my ass about that,” Angela replied. “Now get out. NOW!”

It was sudden like and Angela woke up gasping for air. She looked around to find Pam standing there and she noticed the mess. _Oh crap. I did it again._ She looked at the psychic aware that there was some explaining to do. She looked down and found that she had been clutching her necklace in her fist. She looked at Pam and said, “I guess you want an explanation?”


	4. Chapter 4

Dean wasn’t sure what to think as he drove to the psychic Bobby called. Sam had asked him about hell and if he remembered it. That was one thing he couldn’t answer and he covered it with a lie. Of course the mutt knew he was lying but was being smart enough not to say. Other things were on his mind to about what Sam had been doing and then some. He quizzed Sam about what happened after he bought it and the answer surprised and perplexed him.

Dean had always been worried about Sam when the weirdo ass crap with the demon blood came up. It wasn’t that he thought that Sam was a monster or anything. However the fact that he came unscathed from Lilith’s attempt… that was bothersome. What was even more bothersome was the fact that Angela hadn’t been hurt and in fact managed to do her freaky ass mojo and it worked.

Sam mentioned that her voice had changed in its timbre and it worried Dean. He had become pissed at the details Sam supplied about the hell’s gate and what she attempted before she disappeared. Her way was the closest they got to bringing him back and she had been willing to jump in and grab him. He wondered why Sam’s attempt at the Devil’s Gate didn’t work and he was sure as hell glad that Sam didn’t go stupid and do a deal.

No demon wanted to deal. That wasn’t a first since they didn’t want his soul either and if Angela tried, they were bloody scared. Scared of what? Dean never could figure that out except he had the barest idea that his girl had something the other side wanted but if she was doomed or dead, then there was a problem.

Looking over at Sam, Dean decided to ask, “So, when did you decide to continue trying to bust me out and go after Lilith for revenge? Did you just give up on Angie?”

Sam looked over at his brother. It was complicated. Dean had been rotting in hell and he couldn’t do anything about it. Angela was gone, missing, and he had no means of locating her and he couldn’t do anything about it. So he was left with a few options and he went with them. He didn’t know if his brother would understand his dilemma. He replied, “I didn’t give up on her Dean. I couldn’t find her. Whoever took her… they were good. Bobby’s locator couldn’t even find her. I knew that she would want me to focus on being productive so I went to work on trying to spring you and then Lilith.”

“Alright and did you do anything when she sprung the joint?” Dean looked pointedly at Sam as he asked the question.

“How do you even know that she did?” It was an automatic answer. Sam was still in the mode of carrying out his promise of looking after her and if that meant denying she was in the game tentatively, then that was it.

“Bobby mentioned coming out one day and finding her baby and his car given a spit and shine the way she does it.”

“Wishful thinking. Think about it Dean, if she were there, Cerebus would have sensed her,” Sam replied keeping it up.

“Right and she wouldn’t leave this where you guys planted me,” Dean replied as he pulled out her knife. The edge had been lined with blood as if it had been used to cut someone recently. It was her specialty knife and she just wouldn’t leave that behind.

“She probably put that there when…”

“Sam,” Dean interrupted, “You don’t need to protect her from me. What happened?”

“She escaped.”

“I get that Sam but from what? From who?”

Sam recognized that attitude. It was the same attitude that Dean used to get when he had been bullied when they were kids. Dean made him spill and somehow the douches learned the lesson that if you messed with Sam, you messed with Dean. It was pointless to deny it any longer. It occurred to Sam that Dean would understand if he explained a few things. He sighed and replied, “She wouldn’t say where and I don’t think she knew.”

“Makes sense if she woke up at the joint.”

“Well whatever the place was, it must have been a fortress because she tried to escape before and each time failed. I… saw the product of what she said was number three.”

“Three?”

“Out of I don’t know how many times. Dean, I think whoever, this guy she called the Old Man, was doing something to her. She escaped with another and when he came in and said that he spotted the Old Man, she got anxious… scared even.”

“More likely scared for you. You know she does what she can to keep the fuglies off us,” Dean replied. That was a safe comment since it was the truth.

Sam thought about it. When he saw Angela again after two months, he couldn’t believe it at first. He tried and then gave up and then she was standing there in front of him… Everything from the incident that led her going missing, he wasn’t angry. He understood why she did it. He didn’t even see her disappearance as her ditching them.

Sam sighed and felt a certain relief that Dean was getting the details but it didn’t relieve the worry he had. She hadn’t called or even come by lately and he wondered if the Old Man caught up with her. He replied, “That was why I told her to go.” At the look Dean shot him, Sam added, “Don’t look at me like that. I kept in touch and she came by. She was fine those times.”

“But you just let her go of on her own with a strange guy she picked up?” Dean was well aware he was sounding like Sam on his best day before all this but this was Angela.

“Dean, she’s been on her own before. She knows what she’s doing,” Sam asserted even though he wasn’t sure himself. He had to have confidence in her though. She seemed to have the same for him.

“I know that Sam but even you should have at least grilled the guy. Think about it. If she’s tried to escape numerous times and then she teams up with this guy and then she gets out? That’s not just the product of luck.”

“Maybe it is Dean. She’s not stupid about people. We’ve been with her on the job long enough to know when she’s working an asset.”

 _Yeah and you get pissed every time it ends up being a guy._ Dean didn’t voice his thoughts though. So Sam hadn’t figured out that part yet. That didn’t help the current situation in that Angela was out there somewhere. “Did you at least call her to tell her about me? I tried her number but it was disconnected.”

“No and she has a new number. The Old Man took everything from her when he took her.”

Dean felt himself getting pretty annoyed with the mentioning of this Old Man. As far as he was concerned this douche was going to get a nice talking to if he ever found out who he was. That would be a special project for him to work on and Sam was in if he wanted. “Yeah well just for that this douche gets an extra special ass kicking from me.”

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle at that. It was so like Dean. It was nothing less than what he wanted to do to the guy. “You got that right.”

“So you gonna ring her or what?”

“Dean the last thing she was looking out for was a hot spot. She was on a lead for one.”

“So?”

It was pointless to spell it out since Sam was sure that Dean knew what he meant by the hot spot. It didn’t matter to his brother in the least. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number. He shot a look at Dean to indicate that he was dialing.

_This is Angela. Leave a message._

Sam pulled the phone away, “Voicemail.”

“She turned it off?”

“Maybe,” Sam replied shrugging his shoulders. That was always the possibility especially since there was the issue of the douche that was following her. “You want to try?”

“Try again later. You’re the one that always says she takes a lie in when she wants.” Dean turned his attention to the road. He thought it was unusual that she turned it off but if Sam was right in that the douche bag was following her, it was her just being cautious. Dean couldn’t blame her for that since he was certain it was more for concern for Sam and Bobby’s safety. She wasn’t stupid neither were they since it seemed that the best way to get them all was to make him and Sam suffer and then she comes out.

Dean had to ask though, “Was she okay the last time?”

Sam thought about it. She had been enthusiastic about finding a natural hot spot. It was a small one but just enough to open a gate. He did recall that he could have been a bit more excited. The truth was he didn’t want her playing around with that; opening a gate and going in. He had the bad feeling that it wasn’t a good thing but he didn’t say anything and he had his own thing in chasing after Lilith. “She was fine. She found a lead and I said to go for it.”

“And you didn’t go with?”

“Dean, she was being chased remember? Besides her companion was there…” Sam shrugged his shoulders.

“You should’ve gone Sam.”

“And we argue about that all the way there. You want the honest truth? I wished I said that I would go.”

 _That’s a start._ Yet Dean couldn’t help but feel that something was up about the whole thing. He believed Sam was telling him the truth but it was like something was being held back. It was a niggling suspicion but he was going to take a leaf out of his girl’s book and not accuse without proof. He put his foot on the gas to accelerate.

****

“So these are the boys?”

Dean was surprised to see that the psychic Bobby had brought them to was a good looking chick. She was like the type he would attempt to flirt with at a bar. Truth be told, he was expecting someone like Missouri Mosley. He remembered her.

Bobby introduced everybody, “Sam, Dean, Pamela Barnes. Best damn psychic in the state.”

At that moment Cerebus bounded up and barked. He put two huge paws up at Pamela. She grinned in response, “Hiya boy. You being good for Bobby here?” She then looked at Bobby, “Still a clingy fellow.”

“Yeah.”

Pamela gave a knowing smile as she pulled out a biscuit from her pocket and fed it to Cerebus. She patted him and said, “Go on in boy. You know where the food dish is.”

Cerebus gave a slight bark and bounded on in. Dean was eyeing the situation in surprise. So it seemed that Cerebus made friends with Bobby’s friend and mooched off of her. His eyes though wandered towards her. He liked the fact that she was looking at him the way he was thinking about her. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Sam said at the same time giving a polite smile.

In typical fashion, Pamela eyed them speculatively. They looked delicious and it was no wonder someone had a thing for the tall and grumpy one. She looked at Bobby who gave her a warning look. She loved teasing the grizzled hunter. She chuckled and looked at Dean. “Dean Winchester. Out of the fire and back in the frying pan, huh? Makes you a rare individual. “

“If you say so,” Dean replied.

Pamela studied the hunter. Definitely this was going to spark a reaction once they got inside. “Come on in.”

Bobby went in first followed by Dean. He didn’t pay too much attention to the conversation between Pam and Bobby. What had his attention was the song that was being sung. There was no music but the voice was familiar in that undulating tone he heard in Ellis. It wasn’t the same. Rather it sounded meditative but that voice.

Being a bit forward, Dean went into the house and followed it to what appeared to be a living room. He was surprised at the sight but there was no doubt as to who it was. Doing a handstand with their back facing him was Angela.

Dean was about to say something but he was distracted by the tattoo that he saw on the small of her back near the base of her spine. He watched her muscles spasm as they adjusted their balance as she adjusted to be on one hand. She was singing while she was doing it. Dean glanced over to see his brother and Bobby staring at her though Sam was looking like a drooling lecher.

“Pam, do I need to put on the coffee?”

Pam chuckled as she came forward, “Maybe two pots, Angie. Considering the company.”

Angela then put her other hand down and folded her body so that she ended upright and facing the guests. Sam and Bobby she barely acknowledged since her full attention was focused on the third person. She pulled down her shirt as she walked forward to look at him in the eye. She could feel her lips quiver as she studied him.

It was rather sudden that Dean found himself in a bear hug but it wasn’t the kind that guys gave. He was being felt all over his head and brought into a tight squeeze. He then heard her sigh in relief and her whispering, “It’s you.”

When he was released from the embrace he returned her smile with one of his own and replied, “I finally got ya to go all girly on me didn’t I?”

Angela gave a slight chuckle while smiling. It hid the tears of joy that threatened. She couldn’t help it and pulled Dean into another hug and replied, “Ah still my little bull dog.”

Dean waited for the moment of truth from Angela in terms of her attacking him to make sure it was him. When she didn’t and instead picked up one of his hands and studied the abrasions. He raised a brow. It was still plastered on her face when she passed her free hand over the one she was holding and a soft glow emanated from it. When it was gone, the abrasions were nonexistent. He said, “Well that was a better greeting than Sam or Bobby.”

Angela replied with a slight grin, “That’s because I know things.” She then motioned towards her nose.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at that. He teased her, “I should just marry you.”

“And suffer my wrath?” Angela replied teasing him back. She sighed, “It is good to see you.” She looked at Pam, “So this was the party you said was coming?”

“Yep,” Pam replied with a smirk.

Angela threw a look at Pam before looking at her boys and Bobby. They were back together now. The moment was only spoiled when Cerebus came in with a bark. It was enough to cause laughter all around as the mutt nuzzled her leg. “I guess I better get that coffee,” she smiled and turned to head to the kitchen.

Dean was still smiling as Angela went into the kitchen. He knew she was a little uncomfortable with her emotions but the hug was more than enough for him. Plus the fact that she didn’t even try the usual on him… that was a relief. He saw that Angela’s shirt was a little short and it revealed her tattoo on the base of her spine. He couldn’t help it, “Did you get that for my benefit? Cause I totally think that it increases your sex appeal.”

“Not interested.”

Dean laughed at that. “Still got it.” He loved teasing Angela about her looks because she was a beauty and it was harmless because they both knew it wasn’t going anywhere anyway.

Sam gave a slight frown. It changed when Angela stuck her head out of the kitchen and added, “Maybe you improved on a decent pick up line but why don’t you go back to what you came to bug Pam for and maybe you’ll get a treat.”

Bobby made a slight face, trying not to laugh. He turned to Pam, “So have ya heard anything?”

Pam liked that conversation between Angela and Dean. So her dhampir friend had bite after all and she loved dishing it to Dean. She could see it was a harmless platonic relationship and she watched Sam’s expression too and that was interesting. It was a good thing to not tell her who was coming over. She certainly watched the three men ogle their friend when she was doing her handstand as part of a strength training routine. She figured that girl could teach her a few things; the whole flirting without trying.

She sighed and went to business, “Well, I Ouija’d my way through a dozen spirits.” She cast a pointed look in Angela’s direct as she was pouring coffee. “With a little help from your dhampir friend, we got a response but… No one seems to know who broke your boy out or why.”

Angela heard everything as she dished up coffee. _I have an idea who. As to the why, I don’t._ She looked at Cerebus who was giving her a look. She rubbed his head, “I missed you too boy.”

Picking up the tray she started out unaware that she had spilt some water and as she stepped on it she slipped. The tray flew up as she struggled to maintain her balance. She caught it and in reflex reaction she reached out to suspend the cups from crashing along with the coffee. She got them all and held them steady. With concentration she motioned with her hand and directed them to settle on the tray and on the coffee table. When they were settled, she straightened up and looked at the four people looking at her. “Reflex reaction.”

Bobby looked at her funny. The past couple of months only Sam had seen her and to see that was a little discerning and it made him wonder what else his girl had been doing. He took attention away from it and looked at Pam and asked, “So, what’s next?”

Pam was impressed at Angela’s reflex reaction. If the nightmare from the night before was just a taste then she was in the room with someone who had serious mojo abilities. She rather liked it and would have liked to have seen more but she was under the impression that her guest didn’t like performing on command. However that didn’t extend to things like reflex reaction. Plus the fact that the girl could talk to spirits with ease… man she was seriously thinking about offering a partnership.

Seeing that everything was settled, Pam replied, “A séance, I think. See if we can see who did the deed.”

“You’re not gonna summon the damn thing here?” Bobby quizzed Pam with a suspicious look.

Pam grinned. Sometimes people just didn’t know the whole spiel about séances. She replied, “No. I just wanna get a sneak peek at it. Like a crystal ball without the crystal.” She walked over to the room where she did her readings saying, “Hey dhampir give me a hand.”

“No problem, psychic,” Angela replied with a slight smirk as she followed Pam into the room. Once they were in the room she asked in a whisper, “Are you sure about this?”

Pam looked at Angela and noticed the worried expression and replied, “Hey your boy wants to know what popped him out of the box and why. This is the best way to do it.”

“But what if it is something that may not be a good idea to get a good peek to find out?” Angela gave a slight shrug at this. She had an idea who dragged Dean out.

“Now that sounds like you know something,” Pam replied. She looked at Angela. “Do you know how?”

“I think it was the person who went in my place to hell. I don’t know how she did it but I think there was something else involved,” Angela replied in a sheepish and guilty whisper. “I didn’t ask her but I can’t help but wonder if she did something like make a deal or something. It took something more than sheer will to bust me out.”

“Well honey you were imprisoned by someone topside…”

“I mean when I was busted out of the fire,” Angela corrected.

Pam took a look and could tell that Angela wasn’t lying. The girl was another one of those rare individuals. “You make a deal like Dean and…”

“Nope. I was there for a different reason and was led into a trap.” Angela was forthright in her answer. She found that she could be brutally honest with Pam. The psychic appreciated her blunt delivery about a few things. “So I know that it takes extreme mojo to do that and considering the state of Dean’s remains… I have no doubt it was something else.” Angela looked at Pam, “So really, is it worth it?”

Pam could tell that Angela was nervous about the whole thing. She patted her shoulder and replied, “You worry about everyone and I like you for that. Makes a nice change from the whole vampires are evil thing. This though I think is the only way to know for sure and with your strength in touching the other side… we’ll know who the bastard is and you can try your mojo out on them.” Pam gave a smiled of reassurance and at the prospect of an adventure.

Angela gave a wry smile. Pam’s devotion into adventure was addicting. It reminded her of a couple of her strays that were the same way. She had forgotten how the youth loved their adventure and excitement. “Okay Pam. We’ll do this your way but if I sense something is wrong… will you trust me?”

“Hey, you trusted me with your secrets, I can trust you,” Pam replied smiling.

They started pulling out supplies. Pam put the cloth on her table while Angela was looking at the candlesticks. There were certain scented ones that would work. She glanced at Bobby who was closing the curtains and made a slight face before turning to her work. As an afterthought, Angela took the sachet of herbs that the shaman had given her and put it on the table.

Dean and Sam watched with interest. Dean followed the pair of women as they dug in the cupboard. Dean could make out a tattoo on Pam’s back in the same area as Angela and right now he was getting a good look at both and elbowed Sam. He grinned when he saw Sam ogling Angela and asked Pam, “Who’s Jesse?”

Pam laughed, “Well it wasn’t forever.”

“His loss,” Dean replied.

Pam knew he was flirting and she liked him. She walked up to him and replied, “Might be your gain.” She grinned as she heard the brothers talking and noticed the slight embarrassment that overcame Angela’s face. She decided to have fun, “You’re invited too grumpy.”

Angela knew Pam was flirting but she couldn’t help but give that confused frown. The comment was meant in jest but it could be serious and it sparked a sensation that she wasn’t sure of. In her mind it was ridiculous since she really had no claim to Sam but she had to admit that she felt a slight hint of jealousy. It was covered by the blush that blossomed over her cheeks because Dean was still ogling her newest acquisition. She just wished this was over with.


	5. Chapter 5

Pam finished arranging the candles and had them lit. She watched as seats were being arranged and noticed that Angela was about ready to back out. She said, “No way there Moody. You’re sitting in on this. On my left.”

Dean raised his brow at the rate Angela complied. She only did that when she was resigned or like when she was sick. He glanced over at her and she gave a slight shake of her head and he thought that he noticed a blush. He had a ton of questions to ask her but they were the kind of things that he would rather discuss in private.

Angela sat down on Pamela’s left and Bobby sat to her left. She twiddled her pendant around before stopping and started studying her hands. She then said, “I need to center real quick.”

“No problem. You got a nice permanent conduit,” Pam replied as she centered herself.

“Yeah and a pain in the ass literally,” Angela muttered as she placed her hands on the table and took a couple of breaths. Pam was asking a lot to tap into her connection. Then again it was every psychic’s dream to tap into a healer’s ability and connections. It was like a science high school nerd getting asked to work with Steven Hawking or something like that.

Angela never considered that Pam was taking advantage of her. She got the hint that Pam wasn’t like that. While she may scoff at destiny crap, she did believe that beings were connected. It certainly explained why she met the people she did both naughty and nice and from both sides of the tracks. If anything Pam helped her with the nightmares by teaching her a technique and she mastered it within the span of a night. In return she helped Pam with her Ouija board.

“More like near the ass,” Pam teased.

Angela made a slight noise that sounded like a snort as she continued to breathe. She gently opened the satchel she had brought out and grabbed a pinch of the herbs and put them on the middle candle in the center and made a fanning motion. She had explained to Pam that certain herbs can enhance a connection and that these were given to her from a shaman who saw right through her.

As she finished fanning, she could smell the faint scent of the herbs. They were actually the same ones that she fainted on when they paid a visit. Of course she had a legitimate reason for that. She hoped that Sam and Dean didn’t realize it and make a scene. She said, “Ready when you are.”

Pam had finished centering herself and could make out the faint scent of the herbs that were burning. They were relaxing and a unique blend. “Right. Take each other’s hands.”

Angela felt her hand gently and firmly grasped by Bobby. She glanced at the grizzled hunter and shot a look of apology. She should have done more to let him know she was okay. She had treated Bobby worse than she should have. It was some relief that he gently squeezed her hand and even more so that he looked at her and gave a slight smile. She nodded as she used her other hand to take a hold of Pam’s.

“And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched,” Pam was saying.

“Whoa. Well he didn’t touch me there,” Dean sputtered incredulously at the forwardness of Pam.

“My mistake,” Pam replied laughing.

Dean looked over and noticed the blush that was full blown on Angela’s face. It was a blush of embarrassment and he found that odd. He definitely had been out of it. Clearing his throat he shrugged off the left side of his over shirt and lifted the sleeve of his t-shirt to reveal the handprint burn on his shoulder. He completely missed the slight hiss from Angela and the widening of her eyes.

Angela saw the handprint and a slight shiver went down her spine. She had a pretty good idea what it was that pulled Dean out. Her mind though started to argue that it could have been Aaron since he was Nephilim and he had some pretty good mojo up his sleeve. It was possible… She whispered Pamela’s name but the psychic squeezed her right to indicate that she was to be quiet. She knew that they had to move forward. So she closed her eyes and began to be the ‘conduit’ for Pam.

Pam put her hand on the burn and looked at everyone after squeezing Angela’s hand. She had this. Angela didn’t need to worry and she said that she would listen if she felt that something was wrong. She closed her eyes and began the chant as she tapped in, “I invoke, conjure and command you appear unto me before this circle.”

Dean opened his eyes to take a peek. He saw Pamela repeating her chant over and over when the TV turned on. He noticed that Angela had her eyes closed. Her lips were twitching and he thought that he saw her fangs appear slightly. It almost looked like she was chanting something but her lips were quivering like she was feeling something. Suddenly a high pitched sound started and the table started moving. Dean’s eyes opened wide in fear as the table vibrated and he noticed that Angela had lifted her head towards the ceiling.

“Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don’t scare easy,” Pam was saying.

Angela had been helping channel when she heard the name. She went rigid as she heard the conversation. She had to stop this before worse happened. She ventured, “Pam. Don’t.”

“Castiel?” Dean asked the question taking note that Angela was trying to get Pam’s attention.

“Its name. It’s whispering to me, warning me to turn back,” Pam explained. “I conjure and command you, to show me your face.”

“Pam, don’t. Do as he says. Turn back,” Angela said as she opened her eyes. Her eyes were glowing orbs as she looked in Pam’s direction. “Trust me. Turn back.”

Pam chose to ignore it. She was close. “I conjure and command you, show me your face.”

“Pam, stop now.”

Dean looked around and saw that Bobby and Sam had their eyes closed but he looked at Angela. Her eyes were glowing orbs and they were intense amber in color. He was relieved that her fangs had receded but the look on her face… The look was fear but the kind that was given in warning. Something was telling him that Angela had a good idea what this thing was and was trying to protect Pam from it.

Pam was still repeating her phrase. She was so close. She was close to seeing the bastard.

“Maybe we should stop,” Bobby said now that his eyes were open as the table began to rock with more force.

“I almost got it.”

“He’s right. Stop now Pam. Trust me,” Angela interjected. She had to stop Pam before this got ugly.

“I almost got it,” Pam shot at Angela.

Angela knew that Pam was determined. She had to try something else. Damn it had been so long since she spoke it. Sighing she began speaking an appeal in the language that she had to learn and found that not everyone could listen to without writhing in pain. She had to get the being to stop and back off. She rattled it off and actually got louder, trying to overshadow Pam’s voice but it was too late.

“Show me your face now.”

The candles blazed high in their intensity just as Angela shouted, “No!” It was overshadowed by the fact that Pam was screaming and her eyes were burning. Angela’s reaction was to stand up and her chair clunked to the ground as she looked up and shouted in the same language and it came out harsh as she gripped Pam.

Dean wasn’t sure what language she was talking in but he was certain that she was cussing the living daylights out of whatever it was. He saw that whatever it was had been too much for her. Apparently she had been trying to protect Pam while talking at the same time and she and Pam both dropped to the floor. Pam’s eyes were the only ones bleeding but there was a slightly thin trail coming out of Angela’s nose.

Bobby was out of his seat and shouted, “Call 911.”

Sam went to make the call but stayed by Angela. She was breathing which was a good thing. The bad thing was that she was out cold. As he dialed 911 he heard muttering from Angela. He could barely make out, “I said… go back…dumbass…”

Meanwhile Pam was sobbing. She had felt such pain in her eyes and she could feel the blood. She could also feel two sets of energies colliding. One was trying to protect her. The other was from that Castiel fellow. Pam opened her eyes and all she saw was black. “I can’t see. I can’t see.”

Dean had never seen anything like it and it was clear that Bobby hadn’t either. What kind of creature could burn a woman’s eyes out like that? He turned his gaze from Bobby to Angela’s limp form on the ground. Sam was checking her out while relaying the emergency. Dean saw the thin line of blood drip from his girl’s nose and he could hear scratching on the door from the room where they locked Cerebus.

Whatever it was, Dean was certain that Angela had a clue. She had tried to warn Pam to turn back. It was like she knew what was going to happen if she continued. When that didn’t work, she did what she did best and that was trying to protect Pam. At least there was one thing that Dean could be grateful for; Angela didn’t kill herself accidentally. That didn’t change the fact that she was on the ground and out cold from whatever it was she tried to do. It was some freaky shit and given that his girl had disappeared for two months, it made Dean wonder if something had been done to her.

****

“Well at least you didn’t kill yourself this time Angie,” Dean said as he lifted the compress off her eyes.

Angela gave a snort as Dean put it back. Her eyes were staring straight upwards and she squinted slightly when Dean removed it to take a look. Inwardly she felt responsible. She had warned Pam to turn back and she had tried to protect her. That didn’t work and now her new friend was blind and probably hated her guts. “Learned my lesson from the last time.”

Dean looked at Angela as she lay still as a statue on the couch. Her ankles were crossed and her hands were on her abdomen. It was almost like she was resigned. He looked over at Sam who was casting worried glances in her direction. Dean asked, “You’ve been practicing a bit?”

“Something like that. Escape attempt fifteen. Learned how to be creative,” Angela replied. The headache was a bitch. She really pushed the envelope trying to talk and keep up a steady pressure. She had never tried that against him before. There was a first for everything. “The headache… didn’t happen before.”

“You need aspirin?” Sam made the offer. He had never seen anything like it and then when she collapsed, it was like a bad replay of seeing her lifeless.

Even though the warm compress was over her eyes, Angela could hear the worry. She could guess what Sam was thinking. Moving one of her hands she reached out and grasped Sam’s large one and gave a squeeze. “Two of the migraine formula. Small vial labeled as such.”

Sam got up and went to find it leaving Angela alone with Dean. Dean looked at the patient and tried to find some way to ask all his questions but having witnessed what happened with Sam, he needed to be careful. He sighed and started with what seemed easiest, “So Angie… uh…”

“Yes I have been practicing. That’s why your hands look better. That’s why I caught the coffee. Two months under the Old Man’s clutches taught me or rather reminded me of my survival instincts.” Angela saved Dean from asking. He witnessed quite a bit and if she started, he could ask as they went along. He had four months of catch up and she was still trying to catch up on two. “I don’t perform on cue though for someone’s entertainment. That just pissed me off and made me more determined to bust out.”

“Who is this guy Angie?”

“Vampire.”

“You’re serious?” Dean looked at the still figure on the couch. There was nothing to indicate that anything was funny about it.

“I am.” Angela then slowly sat up. She heard Sam’s footsteps returning and slowly removed the compress. Man it was a whopper of a headache; it felt like her eyeballs ached. “He’s really old because he seemed to know who I was and spoke like he had witnessed it. Don’t worry about it because if he comes by, I’ll not only kick his ass, I’ll decapitate him.”

“I have no doubt about that,” Dean replied making a slight look as Sam came in with the pills and a glass of water. He waited until Sam handed the stuff to her before continuing. “So Angie, when did the super mojo start? … You know.”

Angela swallowed the pills and too a drink of water. She replied, “I’m sure Sam told you about when Lilith tried to kill us both. That was the first conscious attempt and later when I fought the Old Man… it just came natural along with the telekinetic and telepath thing.” She looked at Dean and gave a slight shrug.”

“So I’m guessing the new tat has something to do with the healer mojo and that other stuff,” Dean countered. At the raised brow he was given, he explained, “Hey I know a thing or two about chakras. Knew a girl who was into it.”

“Figures,” Sam muttered. Only Dean would remember something like that from one of his sexcapades. He didn’t look at Angela since he had gotten a good look at it and was ogling it just as bad as Dean was.

Angela glanced at the boys and nodded as she rested her head to let the pills take effect. “It is the soul chakra. Goes back to the whole thing on the soul being connected to the spirit realm and blah, blah. In short, it is the training wheels for what I can do. No sense in attempting something only to have it blow up in your face, right?” Angela closed her eyes and propped her forehead on the underside of her wrist and her elbow was propped on her knees.

“I can go with that,” Dean replied. At least that explained a few things. The harder one was how Angela seemed to know what was going to happen. He looked over at Sam to ask the question and he wasn’t too pleased at what the answer was. He decided to go for the plunge, “Okay so was that why you were playing a conduit right?”

“Dean,” Sam pleaded softly.

“Yep and I had to play slumber party with an Ouija board.”

“Hey, it’s not that bad,” Dean replied. He remembered having to do it with Sam though he was sure that she would know about it. He got serious and asked, “So Angie, what made you tell Pam to stop what she was doing? Did you know it was going to happen?”

Angela debated on how much to tell. If she told the truth, she would be considered insane. She had told them a lot of strange stuff the past year and a half and what she knew was the mother lode. Then again she could be wrong since there were a couple who knew how to do what just happened. She replied, “I heard it speaking and something about the tone and I thought I recognized the name.”

“So you came across it before?” Dean leaned in and was aware that he was getting a little pushy. He just had to know.

“Not personally but I have heard stories. There are a couple of beings that could do that.” Angela began rubbing her forehead. At least the ache was starting to go away. It didn’t wash away that nasty feeling that it was her fault about what happened to Pam.

Dean made a slight face of disappointment and hoped that she didn’t see it. She had enough to deal with and he would let it lie for now. The language thing he would ask about later since he knew as well as Sam that she had a few dead languages locked away in her brain so it could be that it was something handy at the moment. He reassured her, “Hey don’t worry about it. We’ll figure it out.”

“You mean Sam does the heavy lifting and I put the pieces together right?” Angela had spoken softly and turned to look at the brothers with a teasing smile.

“Just like old times,” Dean replied. He looked around Pam’s place. They couldn’t stay there much longer and he didn’t mean to be insensitive but he was hungry. He hoped she was in the mood for his usual banter. He clapped his hands together gently and rubbed them together as he asked, “So, you doing okay? Hungry?”

Sam shot his brother a look. “How can you think of food at a time like this?”

“First order of business, Sam,” Angela replied as she unwound her frame and stood up. “Survival.” She rubbed her head as she stretched slightly. “I’m game for food. Maybe pie.”

Dean noticed that she had gotten thinner and wondered if that douche fed her at all. Certainly Sam must’ve noticed. She almost looked like she was starting on that decline to being malnourished and starving. It bothered him greatly and he hoped that maybe she could gain the body fat back though he would probably get it if he mentioned weight gain and that. He stood up with her and replied, “At least my girl remembered that.”

Angela gave a slight smile, “Pie is a necessity.”

Sam gave a slight eye roll at that. He figured she said that to humor his brother but then again she did take pie eating seriously. She had scolded him a couple of times for ruining a perfectly good piece of pie and he had to admit that sometimes indulgence helped.

Like Dean, he had noticed that she was a little thinner and he refrained from saying anything mostly because of that whole thing about women and their weight. That sounded ridiculous since she could eat like a horse and never gain an offensive pound. The other part was that he didn’t want to come off as nagging. Dean had said to watch out for her, not baby or nag her. Though thinking about it, he could have done better. To hide his thoughts, he replied, “You two are impossible.”

Dean looked at his brother and replied, “You just don’t understand the beauty of pie, Sammy.”

Angela gave a slight look in Sam’s direction before turning her attention to Dean. “Whatever Dean. Give me a couple of minutes and I’ll be out.” She headed towards the bathroom.

“No problem Angie,” Dean replied and he whistled at Cerebus, who remained behind and was currently lying on the rug.

Cerebus responded instantly to the simple whistle much to Sam’s surprise. The last time he had to whistle it was a complicated one. It was just proof that the mutt had been messing with him at the time or he was just too well trained and needed to learn working with others. “Sometimes I wonder if you have a devilish streak like she does,” he said as the mutt walked right by lolling his tongue out like a regular dog.

“He just knows who the awesome one is, right boy?” Dean replied as he patted the mutt and went to grab Angela’s gear.

Meanwhile Angela stared at the mirror in Pam’s bathroom. She felt terrible still but it was bearable. She had a name now and she had a pretty good idea what was going on but she did consider the possibility that something was fucking with them. There was only one way to find out. She turned on the hot water full and let it steam up everything.

She had contemplated using blood but she had enough of that kind of thing. There was more than one way to do what she intended since Gabriel taught her. That reminded her that she owed him a conversation too. She tried calling to him to let him know that she was okay but she was afraid that he was upset with her for disappearing.

As the steam rose, she pulled out the sachet and pulled out a pinch of herbs. She put it in the tub of water that she created in the sink and let the steam carry the scent up. She watched the mirror fog up satisfactorily and with her index finger, she began drawing symbols on the mirror with her face contorted in a stern posture.

When she was finished, it was rather an elaborate sigil drawn on the mirror and surprisingly or not, it didn’t re-fog. She stared at the mirror, at the sigils with an intense expression. She then spoke in the language that she had spoken while they were in the séance and waited.

Angela waited for a time but got nothing. She said in the language, “I know you were here, if you were here.” She looked up at the ceiling as if expecting an answer.

“You want me to be honest? I am pissed.” Angela said looking up at the ceiling. The water was still running and the steam was flowing.

_At last Absolution returns. You usually are so calm._

Angela raised a brow. She didn’t recognize the voice that responded. She had to be careful on this one. There were a few beings who knew the language that she could understand so well and the ones she had a history with… not the best of experiences. She replied in the same language, “I usually am when I’m not being jerked around. Who the hell are you?”

_You know who I am. You have seen my kind before._

“Maybe I have,” Angela replied in her usual sarcasm. “I know that if it was your kind, you just burned out the eyes of a woman trying to seek answers. I want the one who did it. Put him on the phone.”

_You know the consequences of looking at us. It was her choice._

“Yeah and you indulged or rather he did.”

_You did warn her. She chose not to listen._

Angela made a slight noise with her lips. She looked at the sigils. “Put him on.”

_I can’t do that._

“Put him on. I summoned him in the first place. Not you whoever the hell you are.” Angela glanced up at the ceiling as if she expected to see something or actually hear something akin to the ear splitting screech.

_Absolution, you ask for something which you know the answer to. You know the time has come. You have returned from the land of the dead. No matter how hard you try to deny it…_

“Do not try to sell me,” Angela interrupted. She knew she was risking wrath here but they knew her by now. She repeated her earlier request, “Put him on the phone. I wish to speak to Castiel.”

_That is not possible. You must be made to understand…_

“You know what, screw this. He knows how to find me. As for you, don’t even try.” Angela glared up at the ceiling before looking at the mirror. After a moment’s pause, she ran a hand through the sigils and destroyed the connection. She turned the tap off and drained the sink. She would find another way. She checked to make sure nothing was out of place before opening the door and went to where the boys were waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

Angela paced outside the diner checking phone messages. She had gotten into the habit of turning off her phone to prevent the GPS tracking. It started off with her doing that when she went to visit Sam in order to protect him. Then she started turning it off when she went on her missions to thwart the Old Man and teaching Sacha the ropes of hunting. Now she had quite a few messages and she was listening to them.

While she was listening, she thought more about what happened but mostly about her captivity under the Old Man. When she had woken up, she was in an unfamiliar place and she couldn’t even pick up Sam’s scent. That had her panicking and ready to lash out. That was the first time she met the Old Man.

_He was dark brown with black hair and dressed in a suit like a lawyer shark. He looked at her through a pair of red-brown eyes. The look was one of scrutiny and one that seemed to attempt to look right through her._

_She backed away after breaking off the leg of a chair and held it ready to strike. There was no way she was going to make it easy for anybody. Her first thoughts were of worry for Sam and if he was okay since she remembered the boom the closing of the gate made._

_“I know you must be confused and even frightened but please, have no fear.”_

_“I’m not afraid,” she retorted. “Where am I and what have you done with Sam?”_

_The Old Man looked at her and noted her stance. “Don’t worry about your human. He is safe and with his own kind. I have no need of him.”_

_“Fine then. Let me out so I can go do my job.”_

_“I’m afraid I can’t do that. You see you have the bad habit of trying to avoid the duty you have been given and even trying to circumvent what must happen.”_

_She turned the glare full on and raised her chair leg. She was ready to get nasty with it if the douche didn’t let her go. She replied, “Oh so trying to save a life from the pit is being called circumventing? Bullshit.”_

_“Dean’s death was necessary.”_

_She opened her eyes wide in disbelief and anger. “Necessary? Dean didn’t have to die but he did and I was going to get him back.”_

_“Another foolish act for you. Returning to the place where you were once held and given the same treatment. You would have been recaptured and made to suffer worse than before.”_

_“I had help. I could have handled it.”_

_“You have no idea how important you are, do you?” The Old Man looked at her with an inquisitive look. It was rather imposing since he was dressed in a sharp suit. “You have a responsibility that so far you have scorned and blown off…”_

_“Don’t talk to me about responsibility asshat. I used to do what I was asked and all it got me was being burned and lied to. I do what I am to do but in my own way.”_

_“Which is why you have been made to suffer.” The Old Man started to turn away and motioned to the room, “I aim to change that. I aim to make you see the importance of carrying out your destiny; what you were born to do. In the process, I aim to get you to develop your abilities as well as lose those inhibitions you built.”_

_“I know full well what it is said I am supposed to do. I don’t need any help. What I need is for you to put me back where you picked me up and leave me the fuck alone.” She looked at the Old Man before she glanced over for any signs of escape._

_The Old Man looked at her and sighed. He replied, “I can’t do that Absolution. You will understand the true nature of your position. You will understand why you cannot have what is buried in your heart.”_

_She felt like she was given a punch in the stomach. There was one thing and she had told herself that and mentioned it to Dean but he said otherwise. She launched herself forward in attack at the Old Man._

Angela remembered that first fight well. The Old Man had taken her down easily but she refused to stay down until she was completely winded. He almost looked apologetic when he did that but that didn’t redeem him. He took her and held her against her will. That was something she didn’t forgive so easily. It still made her blood boil if she paused to think about it and that occurred when she let her mind wander.

“You know I would be celebrating your return from the dead with a wicked mojito or at least a decent bottle of whiskey.”

Angela turned to see Sacha leaning against the wall. He looked a little smug and nonchalant as well as bored while watching her. She raised her brow as she put away her cell phone. “Whiskey would be the drink of choice if I was inclined to be celebrating. I thought you were going home.”

Sacha shrugged his shoulders, “I was. After all, the plantation still needs to be kept going.”

“Then why aren’t you there?”

“I just love watching you pace in agitation,” Sacha replied teasing her.

Angela narrowed her eyes slightly. She knew that Sacha loved to tease her though sometimes he hit a sore spot and she snapped like there was no tomorrow. There were a couple of times they had gotten into fistfights. They always made her feel dirty afterwards since she ended up using her powers. “Anything that agitates me gets you going and it’s a habit I can’t break you out of.”

“ _Mon_ _cher_ your agitation shows your true nature… the fighting portion at least as well as your caring side,” Sacha replied as he reached out and straightened a few loose tendrils of hair by pushing them away from her face. “You just…”

Angela held still as Sacha moved the loose tendrils. Her hair had been swept up into a knot at the base of her head and the shorter hairs came out and hung in wavy tendrils. She didn’t have to look to know that her hair had grown longer again. Right now though, she was trying not to react to Sacha’s touch.

The first time Sacha touched her was when she had been injured during one of the exchanges she had with the Old Man. She prided on herself on picking her battles but she just couldn’t help but try to pick a fight with him. That particular exchange was caused by a low blow from the Old Man and she reacted. She ended up with some cuts and bruises as well as a few bruised ribs. The Old Man had gotten a few injuries too but she was down for the count.

Sacha came in with the med kit and gave it to her as usual. However it was proven that there was an injury she couldn’t reach on her back. That was the first time he touched her and it was the first she hadn’t tried to strike at him. Previously he had been sent to stop her from escaping and he brought her back kicking and punching his shoulders.

Sacha withdrew his hand after straightening the locks of hair and went to leaning against the wall. “Well at least you didn’t take my arm off.”

“I’ve gotten better on that level,” Angela replied. She straightened up and folded her arms over her chest. “Really Sach, why are you here?”

“Could be that I just am curious about the going ons that cropped up.” When he got the raised brow, Sacha continued, “I was on my way home after I made sure your friends were on their way. By the way Haley said to call her. On the way I caught rumors of something happening.”

“I warned you about the grapevine, Sach. I even told you the whoppers I started,” Angela replied. She shifted on her feet slightly as she looked around. No one was bothering to take stock of what she was doing and wondered if it was just that people put the blinders on or something. Most people did if it didn’t appear suspicious.

“Yeah and I’ve told bigger ones to the Old Man,” Sacha replied, “I imagine that the demons are pretty sacred of you. Well the ones I talked to actually shook in their meat suits. They said that someone escaped the pit.”

“That’s hardly anything to be scared about regarding me. They would be more afraid of Dean,” Angela replied with a slight scoffing chuckle. She had her fair share of the small fry cowering especially when she waved her knife at her.

“Well you are famous for what you did to Billy the Kid,” Sacha replied as he pushed off the wall. He pulled out a cigarette and popped it in his mouth. He fished in his pocket for the lighter that he picked up before he met her. He considered it lucky since it helped in their escape. “They kept saying that the warrior princess is back from the dead.” He lit his cigarette and gave a few puffs.

Angela took a moment to think. That wasn’t the first time someone referenced her coming back from the dead. It really bothered her since she hadn’t died. If anything they would have put a fuss over the time she did die and had been brought back. The only thing she could think of was the fact that the Old Man was a vampire and his compound… that could be reference to the dead or the land of the dead. She didn’t even tell Sacha about her other names. “Yeah and that explains why you’re here.”

Sacha wasn’t fooled at the sarcasm. He wasn’t stupid either. He gave a puff and replied, “Yeah because I just love listening to nonsense from demons.” He studied her with that bland expression that really emphasized his nobility. She could do that too and he was surprised that she was from that famous family. “I’m just making sure that you made it back to your puppies and from the look of things only one of them really shows his gratitude.”

Angela made a slight face as her fingers curled into fists. She was well aware that Sam was not like how he used to be. He had been happy to see her but now it was like he wasn’t happy she was around; like he was concerned she would find out a few things that she might not approve of. She might but she wasn’t one to judge since she had been down that road before. It was just something that had to be felt out.

Dean had been happy to see her and she had been happy too. To see him alive, it really grounded her in her desire to be back with the team and if the Old Man showed up, fuck him. She also knew that Sacha had the habit of being nonchalant and using it to see right through a person. Hell he did that with her in the beginning. She replied, “It’s been hard. You know why. And don’t call them puppies.”

Sacha gave a chuckle, “So you’re saying they aren’t? I asked around Angelique and the few who did talk mentioned how they follow you into trouble.”

“Their choice. You should see how hard I try to talk them out of it,” Angela spat back. She calmed down a bit since agitation and anger would get her nowhere. “So what do you want Sach?”

“Just exploring my freedom and the fact that catchphrase of the warrior princess coming back from the dead caught my interest,” Sacha replied as he took another puff on his cigarette. He looked basass in his blazer jacket and jeans along with the dark glasses to keep the glare out. He may be able to tolerate the sun but he wasn’t like his dhampir friend who could run around in both the night and day. “You know the descriptions of your exploits don’t do you justice _ch_ _éri_. The one trained by an Egyptian god and goddess and wielding a blade of power and rare beauty never before seen since the days of Arlen Kae.”

Angela snorted slightly since she was well aware of the things said about her, “You know the idolizing is old to me.”

Sacha turned his head to the side like an inquisitive puppy. That was one thing he couldn’t get about her. The things he heard from both sides and from what he observed especially around children, they did stop at Lakota, she was exactly as described. She was full of generosity, kindness; she had love to spare but felt she didn’t deserve it in return and yet with the honest truth in his observations, it was given by the Winchesters and she almost seemed to believe she was worthy of those times. She never went into details but he did know that she went to the pit. “True but some of the things that are you are true. The Winchesters see it as well as Bobby otherwise you wouldn’t have been so determined to go home.”

“I know,” Angela replied softly. She gave a sort of pensive gaze mingled with a slight smile, “And sometimes I throw it in their faces but they still keep their arms open.”

“Nature of family right?”

Angela studied Sacha. She knew a few things about him too. He was considered the black sheep of his family. She could only imagine why that was so yet he did have one person who pretty much kept him grounded. Otherwise he wouldn’t have reached out to help her. He did have a point though. “You’re right, Sach.”

“Of course I am. That’s why I stick around though now I see that your big brother is back,” Sacha replied in playful tones.

“So you’re still trying that card?”

Sacha returned the jest, “Only because I owe you.” He then sobered while still holding the cigarette in his mouth. He then added as she reached out and stroked her cheek, “You know we’re not that much different Angelique. We both have gone through life taking crap and trying to do the right thing and it blows up in our faces. You though seem to have gotten a pretty good deal.”

“I wouldn’t know about that,” Angela replied. “Seriously though, what about Simone?”

“I imagine she would be happy to see me but…”

“Hey, coming from that end, she would want to know that you are at least doing okay,” Angela interrupted. She had raised her hands to indicate that Sacha wasn’t to continue down that road. She still kept trying to get a hold of Gabriel. She knew that side well. “Go see her. You were the one that said that she was the only one who didn’t hang you out to dry.”

“Neither did you _mon cher_ ,” Sacha replied. His habit of using endearments in French had become more pronounced since their escape. He could recall the names he called Simone.

“She’s family though,” Angela replied making the point. “Go see her Sach. It will take time and plenty of awkward moments. I know because I’m going through it now.” She smiled in reassurance. She felt better but more focused in trying to get a hold of a few elusive friends.

“Like I said, we’re more alike than you think,” Sacha replied giving the devil may care look that he was good at. He pushed up from the wall and gave Angela a look. He then said, “Oh and your boy Dean’s resurrection is not the work of a demon.”

“I figured that out,” Angela replied. “The question is whether I am right about who and what.”

“Well I do know that you are being called and are being stubborn about it.”

“You would too,” Angela replied in a retort that was halfhearted. She sighed and replied, “Right now I just want to get the ducks lined up in a row and still have holes from two months being MIA.”

“Don’t you have a saying that things work out?”

“Yeah,” Angela replied with a wry grin. “Take care of yourself Sach.”

“Alright, alright,” Sacha replied in a sort of resigned way. “I’m going but you take care too. If those two don’t cut it, I’ll be back.” He put out his cigarette and turned to walk away.

Angela watched as he left with a tolerant smile. She really knew how to pick them. It seemed the damaged came to her and they became patched up by her. Dean did say that she was the best healer but he also said big brothers were biased. Turning toward the door of the diner, she sighed. Things were a little turbulent since she knew for certain what happened. The sticking point was whether or not the brothers would be upset that she knew and was still trying to believe that it wasn’t happening.

She knew that she shouldn’t do that. That got her into trouble numerous times out of her misguided sense of protecting them and thinking she could handle it. In a fit of thought, she picked up her pendant and held it in her hand drawing comfort. If they asked she would tell the truth but she would tell them what she knew was possible. Still holding the pendant in her fist, she walked into the diner hoping that Dean didn’t filch the pie she asked for.

As soon as she walked into the diner, she caught the faint scent and in reaction her eyes flashed. However she didn’t want to start a ruckus since there could be civilians in there besides her boys. So it was best to just pretend everything was fine and not react unless it was necessary. It sucked that she didn’t have her usual tools of her trade but she did have a pocket knife and holy water in her pockets and then there was her mojo.

“You got a better idea?” Dean was asking Sam when she walked in.

“Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. I followed some demons to town, right? So we go find them. Someone’s gotta know something about something,” Sam replied as Angela sat down in the chair to his left. He gave a look at her since he hadn’t failed to notice that she seemed to know what it was that burned Pam’s eyes out. He just didn’t want to start anything.

Dean looked at Angela and replied, “Yeah someone does.”

Angela was not going to go that route. It was too easy to dance around issues that way. She would rather have a direct question. She took a sip of water as the waitress came back with their order. She raised a slight brow when the waitress didn’t leave and her nose twitched slightly as the waitress sat in the chair facing all three of them.

“You angling for a tip?” Dean eyed the waitress. He noticed the slight shift in Angela’s demeanor and wasn’t going to take that lightly.

“I’m sorry, I thought you were looking for us,” the waitress replied as her eyes turned black.

Angela let her eyes flicker in response as she watched a big burly guy go towards the front door. As if that would stop her. She focused on the waitress who was doing her best not to shudder at the look she was giving. Well Sacha did say that they were shaking.

“Dean. To hell and back. Aren’t you a lucky duck,” the waitress said as she looked at Dean. She then turned towards Angela, “And good old Angie, back from the land of the dead. It has been pretty quiet without you around.”

“I bet it was,” Angela replied in a calm manner that appeared predatory. “bet you even enjoyed it.”

The waitress glared at Angela before looking back at Dean, “So you get to just stroll out of the pit, huh? Tell me – what makes you so special?”

“I like to think it’s because of my perky nipples,” Dean replied with his signature smirk. He sobered quickly and added, “I don’t know. It wasn’t my doing, I dunno who pulled me out.” He gave an intense glare at the demon.

“Right you don’t.”

“No I don’t,” Dean retorted angrily.

“Lying’s a sin you know,” the waitress replied smoothly as she looked at Angela. She then said to her, “But then you know that quite well don’t you?” She gave that taunting smile that was designed to infuriate.

“I know the truth about lies,” Angela replied. She made a motion towards Dean with her head as she drew up her arms over her chest. “He’s not lying.”

The waitress studied Angela. She then said, “And what about you?”

Dean was at the end of his rope. He said, “She’s right, I don’t know. But I’d like to know so if you wouldn’t mind enlightening me Flo…”

“Mind your tongue with me boy or I’ll drag you back to Hell myself,” the waitress spouted back.

Sam started to move but Angela was quicker and grabbed his jacket sleeve but her eyes were on the waitress. She said, “I would think you’d be the one watching your tone. I hit back and twice as hard.”

“So you do have a spine.”

Angela flickered her eyes at the waitress. Dean watched as a silent exchange occurred between the two women. This time his girl wasn’t backing down; she had grown up. He could note the fear in the demon’s eyes and said, “No you won’t. Cause if you were you’d have done it already. Fact is, you don’t know who cut me loose. And you’re just as spooked as we are. And you’re looking for answers. Maybe it was some turbo-charged spirit. Or… Godzilla. Or some big boss demon. But I’m guessing at your pay grade they don’t tell you squat. Cause whoever it was, they want me out. And they’re a lot stronger than you. So go ahead, send me back. But don’t come crawling to me when they show up on your doorstep with Vaseline and a fire hose.”

“I’m gonna reach down your throat and rip out your lungs,” the waitress replied glaring after shooting a look that was baffling to the brothers at Angela.

Dean gave slight twitch of his lips and leaned in close. He picked up a few things from his girl and this was one handy trick. He then lashed out and slapped the bitch twice. She didn’t react and he grinned, “That’s what I thought. Let’s go Sam, Angie.” He stood up and pulled out a bill and held it out to the waitress. “For the pie.”

Angela was the last to leave. The waitress paused and looked at her saying, “You know what it was but in the end even that won’t save you.”

Angela replied, “I know things and I go in smart.”

“You can’t deny that you’re a part of this.”

Angela turned to give a last look. “I never said that I wasn’t.” She then turned to leave to find Sam and Dean taking deep breaths over what just happened. It wasn’t every day that you walked into a place that ad more than one demon.

“Dean, we’ve gotta take them. They are dangerous,” Sam was saying.

“They’re scared Sam,” Angela said as she looked around not feeling relief from the tension at all. She was certain that there were things going on and now she was certain that the small fry were not told squat until necessary.

“Damn straight,” Dean added. “They’re scared of whatever had the juice to yank me out.”

“They certainly seemed to think that you know Angie,” Sam threw out the bait line.

“I know things Sam and there are certain things that do have the power to yank someone out of Hell. I was going to do it but it would have taken serious spell work under pressure,” Angela replied. She knew though that a full explanation would be required and was ready to give it.

Dean though latched onto a different part of her explanation, “About that. You were planning on going to hell to get me? Can I ask what you were thinking?”

“That I was going to spring you from hell,” Angela answered matter of fact. It was going to be a long trip back to the motel.


	7. Chapter 7

Angela walked around the motel in a circular fashion. It was an old habit coming back full force in that protective mode. Lucky for her, give or take, Cerebus was with Dean. Bobby had told her that he had become clingy the last few months. She didn’t blame the mutt really since all he had was Bobby and the others were either dead or MIA on some level. Hell she didn’t blame Dean for rounding in on her with her plan to bust him out of hell.

After she gave her flippant remark about springing him from hell, Dean gave her the look that said he wasn’t in the mood for playing around. It was evident when he said, “Quit playing around Angie. Whatever happened to not being martyrs?”

“Rule number one,” she had replied calmly. She knew that it would get him riled up especially since they had a near tangle with three, maybe more demons.

“And how does that apply to you going off the reservation?”

Of course Sam tried to defend her but she wasn’t going to let him take the fall for something that hadn’t really been resolved between them. She stopped him and replied, “I didn’t go off the reservation Dean. If I stole the contract I probably would have. As to the rule, it’s not your rule number one. It’s _my_ rule number one and that is watching out for the both of you.”

“And does that mean taking the long walk off a short pier?”

Angela knew Dean was upset. It wasn’t something that could easily be overlooked since they had decided to play it smart. She looked at the back of the front seat, sighed and replied, “Dean… there’s a reason I don’t mention things because this usually is the result but in this case I should have said something, but would that have changed anything?

“I knew that getting out of the deal was going to be near impossible because of my stupidity and the fact that they are virtually impossible to break staying on the straight and narrow. It would require crossing into the shades of grey that I know very well. I’ve been there and back and maybe my passions have dictated my actions and that is my fault.”

“You’re the most level headed person I met Angie,” Dean countered. “That talking in a calm voice can piss people off but it works especially that logic crap you do.”

“Seriously? You’ve seen me react or do I have to remind you of Talley, the Venator and half a dozen other times?” Angela knew she was getting a foot back and in a way it did relieve some burdens. “The hell’s gate was one I was considering from the get go. I knew that it was possible and it had been achieved before. I just put it off until my doors became shut and bolted and I knew that it wasn’t welching since you would be dead.”

“Well at least you listened to my rule number one,” Dean muttered.

“I didn’t tell you because I was aware that I would heading into a place that would make the Great War look like a food fight. And I wanted to make things right.”

The discussion continued some more until Dean had his questions answered about what she did. He seemed surprised that he was the main source to get there. She explained the power of auras surrounding death and brought in the Morton House.

Sam had been quiet the whole time back to the motel. He didn’t talk to her until they were alone and he asked, “So you stunned me to protect me?”

“You know the answer to that,” she replied. “I knew that it would be similar to Sheridan and you would try to stop me from going and to be honest, I would rather have you angry at me for ditching you than for me doing nothing when I had the ability to fix things within my grasp.”

She hadn’t meant to bring up that bit when he accused her about Madison and she hastily apologized for that. He had been about to say something but she stopped him by turning away and muttering something about taking the couch or a chair for the night. It wasn’t so much what he was going to say but it was how he looked at her. It made her feel uncomfortable and not in the bad way but the expression did puzzle her. So she did the logical thing and that was retreat.

Now she was out here and patrolling, making sure that no demons decided to pay her boys a visit. Dean didn’t mind but Sam said that she didn’t need to do that. He gave her that puppy look but after being unsettled earlier, she needed an outlet and so patrolling it was.

The ground checked out so it was time to take a look at the roof. She studied the fire escape and then jumped up and grabbed the ladder. It didn’t take much to flip her body like a gymnast and get on the escape and make her way to the roof. The nice thing was that their room was near that escape so she could get back quickly.

Once on the roof she surveyed the other buildings and checked every nook and cranny. Sam was probably right in that she didn’t need to but the fact was plain and simple. Dean had been busted out and by something that was a lot more powerful than your average demon and she knew who it was and he couldn’t be bothered to talk to her.

“I see things haven’t changed too much in your habits little sister.”

Angela pursed her lips in a thin line as she looked out at the smaller buildings. She turned as she replied, “And here I was thinking that you would be bored of me Lenya.”

Lenya tinkled a laugh as she walked along the edge of the roof. “I’ll never be bored of you little sister. You provide plenty of entertainment. Of course you did have me worried when you killed yourself but then you figured that one out. Tell me, what was it like being inside Sammy?”

Angela narrowed her eyes. That she would never tell. “Possession is a bitch on both sides,” she replied.

“Aww little sister don’t want to tell?” Lenya pouted in that annoying little girl pout even though she was in an adult meat suit. “That doesn’t matter since I’m sure Sammy loved it too. I wonder if Dean is a little jealous?”

“Only jealous if my attention goes to the old fart,” Angela replied with a bite to her words. She didn’t mean to call Bobby that but she would be damned if Lenya try any of her games with her.

Lenya laughed. Her little sister had changed quite a bit. It used to be all bark and no bite but now it seemed that she had learned how to put bite into her words and probably do the biting herself. She studied Angela and noticed the alertness of her posture that was graceful and yet predatory at the same time. Oh she was a specimen. “You have such a sweet way with words.”

“Learned from experience.”

“That is true,” Lenya replied as she hummed with laughter. “Of course you and I had such fun learning that when we used to play. You were pretty good with it until you decided to leave.” She gave a mock sigh. She looked at Angela who was just staring at her looking annoyed. It was always fun to push her buttons. “Daddy sends a message.”

“Like I want anything from that asshat,” Angela muttered.

Lenya was tempted to ram Angela into the roof and maybe send her sprawling over the edge but she did know that some things needed to be left untouched. She would listen to Daddy. She replied, “He told me to tell you that he misses you and that he had looked forward to you coming home to play a game with him.”

Angela felt the twitch go up her spine. She remembered that ass very well. She put on a calm demeanor though and replied, “So he expected me to come back.”

“He knew you would try to come back. It was no secret about Dean. Daddy was so full of delight and requested that he get Dean the moment the contract came due.” Lenya studied Angela. She was rather surprised that she was being so calm. Maybe she had learned a few things and it would be fun to push the buttons and find out. “He was rather worried when you tried to shift the contract but it worked out in the end.”

“Yeah queen bitch saw to that,” Angela replied as she looked around. “So far old news Lenya and that doesn’t impress me.”

“Much like the fact that your precious Dean was yanked out of the pit much to Daddy’s displeasure? Daddy was making real progress with Dean,” Lenya replied in a slight pout as if it were Angela’s fault that Dean escaped the pit.

Angela felt her throat convulse. She knew what Lenya meant and she felt a pile of emotions that threatened to boil through. She held it in though as she replied, “So he’s upset that an African witch and Nephilim thwarted him? That would be an insult since it wasn’t me.”

Lenya chuckled at that. “Oh they were a pain in Daddy’s ass. They were the ones that convinced Dean to see the light however you and I both know that something else pulled him out.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t be cute little sister. Because he pulled your Dean out, that means you have to step up to the plate. You have to show everyone what pretty little powers you have and that they are on a leash as long as the cosmos.” Lenya had gotten close to Angela and started circling her. She leaned in a couple of times and breathed in her scent while occasionally running a finger along Angela’s collar bone and took pleasure in the muscles convulsing. “I remember when you left us and he came. Oh it was like a bright white light.”

Angela felt her jaw quiver as Lenya touched her neck. Of course Lenya had to bring up that time since it was a major embarrassment for that corner of the pit. One of their playthings escaped and was pulled out by the enemy. “And you just love it don’t you.”

“I love playing with you and it’s going to be even more fun now that Deanie is back.” Lenya put her head close to the side of Angela’s neck and breathed softly on it. She then whispered, “The funny thing is you are so much like Deanie and yet you never caved; you never cried and yet he did. You always did have a weakness for crybabies.”

“Anything that happens there is nothing to be ashamed crying over.”

“And you would know that would you. Tell me little sister, how did you plan on getting Dean out once you came home? Were you going to trade places? Your soul for his?” Lenya moved to step away and face Angela. “You would do such a thing and it wouldn’t be for you. It would be for Sammy.”

Angela twitched her lips slightly before saying, “Actually I would have stuck it to ‘Daddy’ and booked. You know I can be persuasive.”

“Of course,” Lenya replied narrowing her eyes. She recalled one game where Angela actually bested Daddy and had been creative with it. She crossed her arms and paced in front of Angela. “Still you have to admit that the timing is unique. I imagine that you felt the pull. Certain little Billy did and that was a little over the top.”

“It happens.”

“Your accident with Auntie Lilith happened,” Lenya retorted. “What happened in New Harmony was not an accident. It was a sign little sister. Time for you to put on the big people clothes.”

Angela made a slight face but went back to the narrowed eye look. She would hardly look at it like that. She just reacted because Lilith was going to try to kill Sam. That was all. Some people made a big deal about nothing. “And now you show your face. You always were a pathetic and scared little girl. You squealed when I set Omaha on you.” She gave a slight grin. “Just to see you jump and squeal would actually be entertaining. I bet…”

It was enough to have Lenya break her cool. She lashed out and gave a hard right cross to Angela’s face that made her whip back. She said in fury, “I am tired of being nice to you little sister. You will learn respect.”

Angela retaliated by throwing her own punch and it was just as hard. “Since when were you ever nice… hell bitch.”

The fistfight carried on for a couple of minutes. Angela hadn’t forgotten that Lenya was good. That was proven with the punch to her side and it hurt like a bitch. It was going to leave a mark but Angela knew enough to counter. She moved faster and they locked arms but Lenya had the leverage. She flung Angela over the edge and held on. She looked at the dangling woman and said, “You’ve gotten better but still no cigar little sister.”

Angela held onto Lenya’s arms. She had been briefly winded when she hit the side of the building but she still held on. She knew that it could go either way in this situation. She looked up and replied, “That nice little mark on your face says otherwise.”

Lenya contorted her features into the bitchiest face Angela had seen. She managed to get one arm free and began trying to strike at Angela. It didn’t help things since Angela’s grip loosened. It ended up that she lost hold of Lenya and fell but managed to grab hold of the railing of the fire escape. Lenya looked down and laughed, “Always hanging around little sister. Eventually you fall and hard.”

“Or you get lucky.” Angela grunted as she tried to get a better grip on the railing. As it were she was hanging by one hand.

“Luck never seems to run well with you,” Lenya replied as she looked over the edge. She grinned at Angela struggling and made a slight chuckle. “Well this has been fun little sister.”

“Oh yes, loads of fun.”

“Yes and memorable enough since little sister came back from the dead. I look forward to seeing you in action.”

“Go stun gun yourself,” Angela sputtered as she tried gripping the rail with her waving hand. Her fingers wrapped around it and she gripped it.

Lenya laughed. “I might after I have fun with Sammy or Deanie. By the way Daddy said he’ll be paying you a visit.” She then turned and walked away.

Angela knew that Lenya would be gone if she managed to get up there as fast as she could. The best thing she could do was get back to the boys. She wriggled her body to get a better grip in order to get down. Once she had a good grip, she looked down to find that she could jump into the balcony fire escape.

She felt her well-toned muscles flex as she swung her body towards the balcony. At least she was near the side where the room was. She could just walk in and that would be that. Her abdomen flexed and she released to land with a slight grunt. She silently thanked Li for all the hours he spent teaching her flexibility along with the kung fu. From there, she made her way to the window that belonged to the room.

The window was shut and locked but that was no problem. She fished out her knife and slid it through to fiddle with the lock. She made a slight face at the simplicity of it. It was why she had a thing for converted warehouses into loft apartments or seedy motels. The windows were different and harder to break into unless you were creative.

She got the window unlocked and silently opened it. She put her knife back in her jacket pocket and stuck a long leg in the room. It was with effortless grace that she slid in and looked around. She started walking when she was grabbed from behind in a bear hug and rammed into the wall from the inertia.

Angela reacted by pushing back and managed to reach up and grab her attacker and fling them aside. It was no surprise when a second one appeared and tried to take a swing. She blocked and grabbed the wrist to flip her opponent on the ground and she went with him to pin him flat on his back. She maneuvered her body so that she straddled him and pinned his arms but it wasn’t for long.

She ended up on her back after an attempted fist came her way and she blocked and countered with an open palm strike. Both her wrists were pinned and her waist was straddled. She was effectively pinned.

“Damn, Sammy.”

The light clicked on and Angela looked up to meet a pair of mossy green eyes looking down at her and she could make out rapid breath sounds as the adrenaline was wearing down. His face was really close; closer than necessary. He was looking at her intently and she was staring up at him. She managed to get out, “You’re getting better Sam.”

“Had a lot of practice,” Sam replied still holding her down.

Dean was rubbing his head as he watched his brother pin the toughest girl he knew besides Jo Harvelle. He had picked up that someone was trying to undo the window lock and motioned to Sam to get ready to ambush the intruder. He went first and grabbed the intruder from behind. The moment he got flung aside, he realized it was Angela.

He would have told Sam to stop but his brother and Angela were going at it like two animals or something until she brought Sam down. He was surprised that Sam actually tried to punch her but he realized it was a ruse to get Angela to focus on the punch. Sam knew it was her but continued to fight with her. It had Dean wonder if something more was going on between them.

Dean did have to admit that Angela looked sexy as he watched her abdomen flex from the breathing she was doing. From the look of things it looked like Sam was enjoying it. The way they were looking at each other…

“And I’m probably getting soft,” Angela replied softly.

“Do you surrender?” Sam gave a slight grin as his thumbs stroked the underside if her wrists.

“Never… but this might be a means for payback later,” Angela replied still staring at Sam. She was well aware that he was stroking her wrists with his thumbs. It sent a thrill down her spine and it took a lot of her willpower to not react as she would like.

“Look forward to it,” Sam replied with a slight smile as he slowly released her wrists and got off her waist. He extended a hand to help her to her feet.

Angela took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. It certainly hid the fact that her side was throbbing again. She couldn’t hide the slight cut to her lip but she was hoping the shitty lighting of the room would hide it. She replied, “Strikes when least expected.”

Sam held onto her hand a little bit. He would have said something but was prevented when Dean said, “That’s usually the case when you prank us Angie.”

Angela was grateful for the interruption. It was getting to be a little uncomfortable since Sam was still looking at her like that. The fact that she couldn’t discern what he was thinking of behind that look was disturbing and she wondered if she was just imagining things. She gave a slight smile as she gently removed her hand from Sam’s grasp and headed towards the kitchenette to get a glass of water, “And it’s a first that I get ambushed for climbing through a window.”

“Can’t be too careful,” Dean replied amused by the show. At least some things hadn’t changed while he was in the pit. He looked over to where Cerebus was just lolling on the floor watching with a bland eye. The mutt hadn’t even got up when the window was being unlocked. They should have just paid attention to him and it would have saved them from getting into a fight.

“What were you doing climbing in through the window Angie?” Sam was asking the question as he watched Angela get a glass of water. He had wanted to check and make sure that he didn’t hurt her since he did give a couple of hard strikes. He didn’t though.

It was a safe question to answer and Angela replied, “I was on the fire escape and didn’t want to take the long way around.”

“Shortest distance?” Dean looked at Angela with a raised brow. He glanced at Sam and noticed the look and he said, “What? I remember a few basics.”

“Something like that,” Angela replied. She wasn’t going to lie to them but she wasn’t sure about how much to say about the whole thing with Lenya. They knew who the demon bitch was but she really didn’t want to worry them too much. “I was on the roof.”

Dean had been looking at something when he heard her answer. He asked, “What were you doing on the roof?”

Angela put her glass down. She walked out and slowly began to stretch her arms behind her back and arched her back. It relieved the throb from Lenya’s punches and it loosened the tension that had been ingrained in her muscles since she had been running from the Old Man. She replied, “Patrol. It’s a habit.”

“Still worried about the Old Man,” Sam asked as he watched her stretch. He watched as she walked towards the couch and became suspicious about her movements. He might have hit her harder than he thought but he backed off when he realized that it was her and not some intruder.

“Like I said… it’s a habit,” Angela replied as she began to rotate her shoulders. “I didn’t want to be caught again so I started being overly paranoid.” She made it sound like a joke but it was far from it. It bothered her that she was still looking over her shoulder over every little thing but at the moment she was more disconcerted by what occurred between her and Sam.

“I can buy that,” Dean replied. He then made a slight clapping noise, “Well nature calls.”

Angela made a slight face at that crude reference to using the bathroom. Then again Dean had made cruder references and this one wasn’t that all bad. She watched as Dean disappeared into the bathroom and then said, “Funny how time and circumstances can change things.”

“You think he’s changed?” Sam leaned against the wall. He studied Angela as she continued to rotate her shoulders and do waist twists.

“No doubt,” Angela admitted, “but I can’t say for certain especially if he says he doesn’t remember.” She sighed as she finished her stretches. “Certain experiences change people. I’ve seen it before Sam but it is different for the individual.”

“What about you?”

Angela had gone back to the window to shut it. She looked out just to do one more sweep. She turned to look at Sam when he asked his question. “What do you mean?”

“Simple question. What about you? You were kept in whatever place for two months. It was like you were dead Angie only there was no body. There was no trace,” Sam replied as he closed the distance between them a little.

She didn’t know why, but she felt the need to ask so she did, “Did you think I was dead?”

Sam frowned at her like she was crazy. He replied, “Never did and it made me feel worse knowing that you were out there and I couldn’t find you.” Sam wondered why she brought that up. It had to be something that happened. “Does this have to do with what happened in the diner?”

Angela looked at Sam. She saw the familiar concern in his eyes. “I don’t know… Maybe.”


	8. Chapter 8

The night seemed to drag on forever from Sam’s point of view. There was the issue of the demons in that diner that needed to be dealt with and then there were the holes regarding Angela. He knew something was up with her since she had been acting peculiar ever since the whole thing with Pam. He was certain that she knew what happened and what caused it but she wasn’t talking.

He had been silent the whole time watching her and he noted that half the time she looked like she was expecting something to come out. It was like… he had a hard time describing it but he attributed it to the fact that she had trust issues in terms of her surroundings. It did bother him that she seemed to trust that vamp Sacha and he really didn’t like him. It seemed more pronounced though whenever she was near him and he found that it didn’t sit well. It hurt.

When he stopped to think about it, Sam came to the conclusion that because they really didn’t talk about what happened with the hell’s gate, she might be under the impression that he was pissed at her. He wasn’t really. He didn’t appreciate the fact that she had the ability to stun him if he became unreasonable but he wasn’t angry. He understood her side of things and it didn’t take much explaining that time around.

Bobby told him what she was planning to do and the risks involved. It was no wonder she hadn’t said anything. She had intended to physically go and rescue Dean’s soul. Their near shouting match at Dean’s gravesite wasn’t exactly a good reveal your feelings time either. She looked like she was scared of him even though it was hidden by the change of expression and that disconcerted Sam most of all. Ever since they had hooked up, she had never been afraid of him or Dean. Well she certainly wasn’t afraid to let him have it when he was an ass.

Throughout the evening, Sam managed to keep up appearances while Angela treated them to her culinary skills which could make a can of chicken noodle soup taste like it took hours to make. Dean jumped on it right away and she indulged sticking to something that was akin to mac and cheese but with chicken and broccoli; a nice cross between healthy and diner food, a talent that was as natural as breathing.

“I see you haven’t lost your touch Angie,” Dean commented as he took another forkful, not caring that he had vegetables that didn’t come on a burger in his mouth.

“Like riding a bike,” Angela replied softly with the barest hint of a smile.

“Did you go to cooking school or something?”

Angela gave a slight smile at Dean. “I might have.” She leaned back and took a bite of her plate which had a very small serving that was worrisome to both boys. “The Sorbonne and Tuscany. Sou chef haunting and actually learned a bit about Tuscany. I was bored.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh a little. It relieved the tension from earlier. “You always seem to pick up the most interesting cases.”

“They follow me Dean,” she replied. “Though I must say that the pastry chef taught me a thing or two about desserts.”

“Don’t bother with the fancy stuff. Straight up pie will work,” Dean countered smirking at Angela.

Sam watched as his brother and Angela exchanged words. They did it so easily and he wondered if it was something he did that made her so uneasy around him. Sure his intent was to make her uncomfortable when he wrestled with her earlier but it seemed like she was avoiding him completely. He knew though that it wasn’t going to get resolved unless they talked. He would just have to bide his time.

The time came when Dean made himself comfortable on the bed reading up on something. Probably it was on trying to find out what it was that yanked him out of hell. Angela was sitting on the sofa and just watching Dean who occasionally petted Cerebus who really was being a clingy bastard. First Bobby and now Dean. Sam couldn’t blame the mutt really since he kind of dropped off the grid.

Angela had her legs drawn up and was just watching Dean as he read and humming to herself. It was a sort of haunting melody but it was mesmerizing and it seemed to have an effect on his older brother. About an hour or so later, his brother was out like a light and she was watching him like an inquisitive puppy. The first words she spoke were, “Hmm. Never had that happen before.”

Sam watched her and replied, “Usually he wakes up.”

“True,” Angela replied as she turned to look up at Sam. She studied him for a moment and then added, “Something on your mind Sam?”

Sam took a slight breath before asking, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. You didn’t hurt me Sam earlier,” Angela replied giving a slight shake of her head to let him know that was nothing and she forgot about it. Well the close quarters thing was something she couldn’t forget.

“Not that. I meant between us,” Sam replied looking down at her. At that position he felt like a parent punishing a child and no doubt she picked up on that. Deciding to be on the same level, he pulled a chair up and sat across from her. “You’ve been avoiding me.”

“No I haven’t. I just didn’t have anything to say.”

Sam recognized that as a lie. He made a slight face trying to decide what to say. When the words came he replied, “Are you… afraid of me?” He tried not to sound wounded saying it.

“No,” Angela replied a little too quickly. She then sighed and replied, “I—I am not sure where we stand. We never really talked about what I did and I’m not sure if I even should be here.”

It was as Sam suspected and given that she had other things probably on her mind like what pulled Dean out and what the demon at the diner said; she clammed up. He gave a slight sigh and replied, “I’m not mad at you. I helped remember?”

“I lied, Sam and then I used a talent that I only use when I have a reluctant patient as an offensive weapon.” Angela studied her hands and began feeling around the bones and flexed her hands. “It was as bad as raising a fist in anger.”

Sam understood what she meant. The funny thing it was something that he or Dean would do to each other if they were about to do something royally stupid. He could see though why it would bother her. Choosing his words carefully he replied, “I was angry at first that you would hide it from me and Dean but I could understand why and I think you wanted to say something about it earlier but you couldn’t.”

Angela looked at Sam with a slight frown. “What exactly did I say?”

“That part about someone has to do it and it’s not going to please everybody,” Sam replied. That had been on his mind a lot. That and the fact that if she turned away, she might become someone she wouldn’t like. “You were thinking about that weren’t you?” He studied her as she let the words he spoke sink in. He hoped that she wasn’t going to push him away though he thought he would deserve it since he abandoned finding her.

Slowly Angela nodded. It appeared that she had. “I was. About both the deal transfer and the hell’s gate. I’ve always been the one made to make the hard choices and do the acts that might mean that I won’t make it back. Why?” Angela gave a slight sigh and continued, “The simple answer is duty. Pretty much raised on it. Complicated one, maybe it’s my overbearing mothering nature.”

“You’ve never really let someone else take the wheel have you?”

“No because it’s always the same song just different verse with the situation,” Angela replied as she wrapped her arms arm her raised knee. “There are some people who shouldn’t have to see the things we see and do what we do Sam. Sometimes it is unavoidable and I think I just do it when I can so the other person doesn’t have to. Guess that makes me the biggest hypocrite right? Since we agreed go in smarter or not at all.” She gave a tentative smile that disappeared quickly.

“But you were the one that said you had faith in the choices we make,” Sam pointed out. “Maybe you should give us a chance on that in reverse. Let us have faith in the choices you make.”

Angela looked off a bit and made a slight hum. She glanced at Sam and asked, “How did you get to be so wise?”

Sam gave a slight smile in return, “I’m not wise. I just have a good teacher who sometimes needs to listen to her own advice on occasion.”

Angela gave a slight chuckle. It was a sign that things were settled on her side. “I guess the ‘do as I say and not as I do’ phrase doesn’t apply?”

“Nope.”

“Thanks Sam,” Angela replied giving a full genuine smile. She took a deep breath of relief and kept the smile.

“Now you came back truly,” Sam said softly knowing that she would hear him. He studied her a moment and then added, “About earlier, the wrestling; I really thought you were an intruder until I saw you. I just wanted to get some response from you other than the blank looks you threw me all day.”

“Like I said, you didn’t hurt me Sam,” Angela made to reassure him. “Two months on and off… there is bound to be some awkwardness now that it’s full time. We just have to be patient about it. Some things will click sooner. And I don’t think you gave up on me. You did what I would do.”

“You would have kept trying even with what I had been doing,” Sam contradicted her. He knew her better than that. She worked herself to the bone at times and still had the energy to be the person he and Dean knew her to be.

Angela didn’t say anything to that. Instead she became thoughtful and then said, “A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.”

It sounded random even to Sam considering the quote came from the one play she said wasn’t for someone like her. However it did have a purpose and he couldn’t make it out yet but he was certain he would. He replied, “And roses have thorns.”

Angela snorted at that and relaxed her body completely. “Nice retort Sam.”

“I try.”

They carried on a conversation with Angela throwing in a quote here and there. Sam found that he was out of practice but refused to look for the notebook she gave him. At least it passed the time and even the discussion of the demons they left behind popped up. By that time though Angela was actually getting sleepy and letting out yawns. She said, “I really dislike it when hell’s bitches talk like they know me.”

“Do you really think that they’re scared? About what happened to Dean getting sprung?”

Angela yawned, “They were scared. Head bitch and I shared an interesting conversation. Of course I think the threat of making her think that she was being cast into oblivion kept her in line.”

“So you talked to her… in her head?”

“I always could do it, Sam,” Angela replied too tired to realize that she was spilling more than she would have cared to then and there. “I just don’t unless I have to. The sad and funny thing is that it took being under the Old Man’s thumb to get it to be where I don’t need to focus so hard. It’s like breathing now.”

Sam watched her curl up in a ball. The stray thought that maybe her captivity was good in a weird, twisted sort of way. The fact that she talked to the demon in her head with ease… It could be a good thing. It would be like having an advantage in a fight that came out at the right moment. “I’m guessing that’s why you didn’t vamp out on them.”

Angela’s eyes were closed but she spoke clearly, “They’re scared Sam. Eventually they will get what is coming to them. Now would be a good chance to exploit that fear. That’s what made Cary so easy to turn stoolie.” She then drifted off to sleep.

Sam felt his jaw twitch. As far as he could remember, it was Cary that helped that guy that had taken her. From the looks of things, she didn’t even know what he did or if she did, she dealt with it or planning on what to do. Sam knew that he wanted to wring the demon’s neck. She said that he was loyal in his own way and she seemed confident that he wouldn’t reveal all the secrets he knew about her. He stood up from the chair and studied her before picking up her jacket and putting it over her.

Right now there was the issue of the demons in that diner. He didn’t understand why Dean and Angela left them alone. They were demons and they had to be dealt with. He turned to look at his brother fast asleep on the bed. He would take care of the demons. Dean needed time to get back in the saddle.

Taking a brief moment to rub Cerebus’ head gently and pull on his ears, Sam picked up the keys to Impala. He could do this and be back before they woke up. He looked at the hell mutt and said, “Stay boy.” He then turned and started towards the door. He paused only a moment to look back, his gaze lingering on her as she slept in probably the most uncomfortable position imaginable. He would do better by her.

****

_You are Absolution._

_The blade spoke to her and she could hear it as if he were standing right beside her. It was startling and disturbing at the same time. She looked at the blade as its silver sheen caught the glare of the flames._

_She remembered how she felt when it spoke to her and sort of seemed to look into her soul. She was not held in awe nor did she feel a great sense of honor. She felt… sad._

_It had been a weary acceptance of it. The ‘it’ was what it truly meant to wield Absolution and that was something she had never been able to understand. She had never truly understood why things were done the way they were concerning the higher powers. She had just been pulled from the pit by her fratello and then that business with Alighieri… why did it choose her?_

_Gabe knew she had become jaded after her father died. Well not completely. It was finished the day she realized she had been set up and was the B-side’s plaything. She felt tainted and unworthy of anything and she just muddled through on the hope that the good she did for the innocent would lessen the taint._

_You are Absolution._

_The blade pulsed in her hand as she held up the blade to look at her reflection in the silver. She saw herself standing there in a strong posture as if she were overlooking the horizon. She was wearing what she had taken to wearing after the boys brought her back. She could see her wearing her gauntlets and her chakram was at her belt and Absolution was on her back. There were other things that were surprising._

_Flanking behind her in their usual fashion when she took the lead were Sam and Dean. They were looking off in the distance like she was. Dean was holding a sawed off shotgun in his right and his left hung there holding Orion as he was flanking her right. Sam had Ruby’s knife at his belt and also holding a sawed off shotgun._

_Even more baffling was that she was seeing a shadow approach from behind. The shape sharpened as she saw a fourth member appear and stand behind her but still his face was visible. The four of them looked ahead at the horizon._

_Malachi… the blade whispered._

_Then the fourth began to speak. She could see his mouth form the words._

_Malachi…_

Angela slowly opened her eyes and found that her jacket had been placed over her and realized that Sam must have done it and she recalled their conversation briefly. Things were okay between them. It was just the thing of getting back to working together that was going to be a bumpy road. The fact that he covered her up said something. It was a small thing but she would take it. Her damaged psyche needed bolstering on occasion.

Putting her jacket back on, she looked around the room. Dean was still asleep on the bed and Cerebus was at the foot. She raised her brow at the fact the mutt was actually snoring in his sleep. It was a deep rumble that must have been soothing to Dean since he was not at all disturbed by the snoring. She gave a slight smile at the image and committed it to memory. She might sketch it out later when she had a break. It would be something interesting to tease Dean with.

Back to the business at hand, the disquiet that filtered down her spine drew her attention. She slowly picked up the knife that Dean cleaned for her since she left it at his gravesite and held it ready to strike. She treaded slowly and looked around like a cop would when they cleared a scene.

Her first observation was that Sam was nowhere in sight. Her protective instincts were on alert and overrode the annoyance at Sam leaving without leaving a note or something. It wasn’t important now. She had another brother to look after. She just got him back and she damn wasn’t going to let anyone take him from her again ever.

_Malachi…_

The whisper was faint and Angela turned to look around. She got the distinct feeling someone was in there. She couldn’t see them and she didn’t want to make herself too vulnerable to adjusting her sight to see the spirit realm. Yet she knew someone was there.

_It is time…_

_You are the Malachi…_

Angela raised her brow as she spun around doing a sweep of the room. She heard the voices. Actually it was one voice and it was made to sound like multiple voices. It was also in the language she had spoken in earlier but it sounded like English in her ears. Wonderful world she was born in and she thought that with sarcasm as she checked around.

_Malachi of Absolution…_

At that moment the TV in the room turned on and showed nothing but static. It was nothing to her ears until the radio turned on and that was when Dean awoke from his slumber. She could also hear Cerebus stir and start to moan. She looked upwards at the ceiling of the room aware that Dean couldn’t see her given the angle she was standing in.

_Time to rise up…_

Then the ringing started. Well it sounded like ringing to people who couldn’t hear it. To Angela she could hear the words plain as day. She put her knife back on her belt and started to where Dean was. She could hear Cerebus whining in a high pitched squeal and a thump. He was probably trying to get under the bed to shield his ears.

Looking up she said in the language, “Hey, stop it.”

That didn’t work. When she heard the windows shatter, she gave up. Grunting she jogged to where Dean was holding his ears in pain. She noticed the mirror above the bed rattling. Shielding her face from flying glass as other glass started shattering, she made her way towards Dean and he was trying hard not to cry out in pain.

The mirror began to shatter and Angela pushed Dean to the ground and covered him with her body. She looked around trying to peer through the shattering glass. The ringing was probably excruciating in Dean’s ears and she noticed it the moment she looked down and saw the blood seeping through.

Being protective in nature she put her hands over Dean’s and shielded him. She said in English, “Hey, I think he gets the point you idiot!”

Dean felt his head was going to explode if he had to hear that ringing for much longer. It seemed that it was louder this time and he couldn’t function without putting his hands over his ears. He couldn’t even hold the shotgun that he aimed at the door when he became aware that the thing that pulled him out had come back.

The ringing was louder than the last time and when he put his hands to his ears, he felt the slick wetness of blood. The next thing he knew he was taken town and covered by Angela. He heard her say something and he wondered why she wasn’t screaming in pain. He was aware that the pain lessened a little when he felt her hands cover his and she leaned over him.

“Quit shouting you stupid ass!”

Dean would have said something but the ringing was too much. His head felt like it was exploding. The next thing he knew he heard the door being smashed in and Bobby calling out his name. The fact that Angela didn’t move off of him was an indicator that it wasn’t over or she was being her old nanny self. That was a relief and he passed out from the pounding in his head.

Angela held onto Dean as the ringing started to recede after she shouted at the ceiling a second time. She kept her hands over his ears hoping that it would relieve the pain a little but she figured he was still hearing bells. She muttered that everything was going to be okay, aware that Dean couldn’t hear her. Still it gave her peace of mind in that she was watching over him. Her rule number one was back in action.

Suddenly Bobby crashed through the door and shouted, “Dean!”

The ringing had stopped but Angela hadn’t moved at all. She held her position over Dean as she looked around. She couldn’t hear the voice but she was still wary. She kept her hands over Dean’s ears as she crouched on her feet looking like she was going to lift his head and smash it on the ground. She held it as gently as she would an egg or a newborn while making sure his ears were protected. She looked at Bobby aware that her eyes were probably flickering.

Bobby asked, “Dean?”

Angela looked down and up. She cocked her head to make sure that the voice really was gone. Once she was sure that the ringing was gone, she released his head and got off of him. “He’ll be fine. Help me get him up.”

Bobby watched as she hauled Dean up. He wasn’t too sure about what he just saw. It was one of the few things that he noticed about her. She seemed to know something and the way she handled herself after Pam… He put that to rest since Dean was the priority. He walked over to help her haul Dean over to the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

“I’m fine Angie,” Dean said as he batted away her hand and covered the ear she was going to attend to. He was surprised when his hand was smacked away. He looked at her wide eyed, “Hey!”

Angela had a rag in her hand with some of her formula and a bottle of aspirin in the other. She stared down at Dean and said, “House rules.”

“That only works in the car,” Dean retorted.

“My house rules meaning I’m the healer so I what I say goes in terms of injuries,” Angela replied calmly as she bent to take a look. From the looks of things the blood vessels had been broken. It was nothing that a gentle cauterization couldn’t handle. She dabbed his ear with the rag and put the aspirin in his hands.

Dean looked at Bobby who gave him a look that clearly said he was on his own with this. He did have to admit though that he liked the fact that his girl was being more assertive than she was before. He felt the rag on his ear and resigned himself. “Fine, do your worst.”

Angela raised her brow as she examined Dean’s ears and cleaned out the blood. She could see that the broken vessels were clotted. That was a good thing. Still the stuff on the rag would just prevent infections and clean the wound. “Well I guess you’ll just have to wait until something else comes along. Your ears are fine.”

“And what about yours?”

“Pardon me?” Angela looked at Bobby as he asked the question.

“Well you were in here while the show was going down,” Bobby began as he glanced at Dean who was studying her. “You’ve got sensitive ears cause of yer hearing. That kind of thing would have been torture.”

“Well it wasn’t,” Angela replied as she put the bottle of aspirin back in her pack. She was lucky that she had left her kit in the Impala. She had Dean’s kit out and it was nothing like hers but it was a start. “I’m fine.”

“Fine my ass,” Bobby replied, “Dean’s ears are bleeding and the only thing you came away with was a scratch from a piece of glass on your face.” He crossed his arms over his chest while staring at her. “Now how is that possible? And don’t you dare try to lie your way out of this.” He narrowed his eyes at her.

“You want to accuse me of lying?”

“Angie, calm down,” Dean said hoping she would listen. He was guessing that it was some sort of quirk or something and that it was harmless. “Bobby, it’s probably a quirk like her being able to see hellhounds.”

“Right and just talking to the ceiling when Pam got her eyes burnt out was nothing,” Bobby retorted. “Angie, you were gone for two months before you showed up on Sam’s doorstep. Did you learn things that you are ashamed of or something?”

Angela paused a moment. She contorted her features as if to think about what was being asked of her. Yeah she did learn a few things at the hands of the Old Man. This though was something she had since the first time she met Gabriel. Well she discovered it then. Her father had been in the same predicament as Dean to the point of bleeding ears. She then looked Bobby straight in the eye and said, “Yeah I did. This… I didn’t know until it happened.”

Dean looked at her. It was perfectly reasonable in the explanation. She couldn’t have known until it happened but he did hear her say something during the whole thing. It was like she was talking to it. “You shouted at it.”

“It was shouting at you,” Angela replied as she turned to look at Dean. Her expression was one that said that it should have been the obvious response. She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders, “So I shouted back. The guy was an ass so he got exactly what I thought he deserved.”

Bobby wasn’t exactly convinced at that. His girl knew something and she didn’t seem happy at what was going on. She may have gotten a little more wary of things in the shadows but there were some things she couldn’t hide so easily such as when something was really bothering her and he was certain the boys picked up on that as well.

Angela hated not telling the truth about the ringing sound being an actual voice; that it belonged to the guy that yanked Dean out. Besides that, the message was also directed at her. She said, “It’s one of those things I can do and I can’t explain it and I’m grateful for it since it can’t blow my hearing out.”

At that moment Cerebus came out whining. He looked like crap too. Angela took a look at Bobby and Dean and then went to the mutt and cradled his head to take a look. “Easy boy. I know that hurt.”

While Angela was attending to Cerebus, Dean looked at Bobby and saw that the man wasn’t convinced at Angela’s explanation. It was luck that they were nowhere near where she was attending to the dog. He said in a low voice, “What’s eating ya Bobby?”

“What’s eating me is the fact that Angie is not being honest about the whole thing,” Bobby came out saying it.

“Bobby you heard what she said. It’s a quirk and she didn’t know about it until now,” Dean replied. He thought there was more to what Angela told them and she just wasn’t sure about it. It had occurred to him that the thing that pulled him out probably had crossed paths with her before. If that was the case, she had an inkling of what was going to happen which was why she warned Pam to stop and was why she wasn’t affected by that ringing sound.

“Yeah and the fact that she said it was shouting… Dean, she knows what this is and she ain’t telling,” Bobby replied.

“Bobby she speaks half a dozen languages and that’s not counting the ones that are dead or demonic or whatever, like the vampire language. She would know what shouting is,” Dean replied hoping that Bobby would drop it. “Look, I’m tired of this and I want to know what this mofo is.”

Bobby saw that Dean wanted to drop the subject. If Dean wanted to table it and handle it later then that was his right. He just hoped that the boy would realize that their girl knew something was coming and was taking this way too well. Then again maybe Dean did see it and was dealing with it in his own way. Taking the change of topic, he asked, “What do ya want to do?”

“I say that we summon this mofo and have a face to face,” Dean replied standing up. He wanted to see what this thing was. If he was right and Angela knew what it was then all his answers would be explained once they got the thing in the same room with her.

Angela had been wiping Cerebus’ ears and using her mojo to heal any damage to his hearing when she heard that Dean wanted to summon the thing that yanked him out. She had the feeling that it would come to that because that was Dean. If something happened and he wanted answers, he would do the direct and bring it to him.

The only thing that she had a problem with it is that if it were in the same form as what Pam got a glimpse at, then that would spell trouble. There was one other thing that she didn’t like. The fact that it was who she thought it was meant that the dreams and the whispers… It was a calling to her.

_Malachi… It is time._

She heard the whisper as if it were right next to her. She felt Cerebus move his head as she heard it. She looked down at him and he looked at her. He had heard it too or heard something. She rallied against the whisper, _Leave me alone._

_It is time. It is time to lift the burdens…_

Angela frowned a little since it sounded a little forceful in her head. She finished attending to Cerebus and patted him on the head gently and rubbed his ears. The lick on her hand made her smile as he went to go stand beside Dean and Bobby. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes as she thought about what was going on.

_You are being called and you must answer it._

That was what they said about destiny. It was a word she grew to strongly dislike. She knew what the word implied and she was not a happy camper about it. She slowly rose to a standing position while she was still pinching her nose. She turned to look at Dean and Bobby and said, “So you want to summon this thing.”

“Yeah Angie. I wanna know why this mofo yanked me out and what does it want,” Dean replied. He hadn’t failed to see the nose pinch. She had a headache and he figured it had to do with what just happened. He actually wished that Sam was there since his brother seemed to have a way of finding out what was wrong and fixing it without too much fuss.

Angela studied the intense look on Dean’s face. He was determined. The best she could do was to make sure nothing funny went on. Out of the four of them, she knew what they were up against and if things got ugly, she was the one person that stood between them and what Dean wanted the face to face with.

Dean’s rule number one was to look after Sam. Her rule number one was to look after Sam and Dean or rather keep them from getting into too much trouble. As time went on, she included Bobby and anyone that meant something to her, like Jo, into that one. She nodded and said, “Okay then.”

“That’s it?” Bobby looked at her with an incredulous expression. Usually she had some sort of protest up her sleeve.

“Yeah. Dean wants to summon it then let’s do it. I’m game and ready in case things get ugly,” Angela replied with a slight shrug. “I’m not gonna protest even though there is a risk that maybe we might get more than our eyes burnt out…”

“All the more reason to have the voice of reason,” Bobby replied. “You’re the one that usually is.”

“I usually am aren’t I?” Angela replied in a fit of sarcastic humor. She picked up her chakram and put it on her belt along with her knife. “Always the one to be the voice of reason with things like this. It does feel good to throw caution away once in a while.”

“Couldn’t ya have a least channeled towards bungee jumping or something?”

“Boring,” Angela replied inwardly amused at the look on Bobby’s face as she answered his question. She couldn’t be careful on this one. If they summoned and he showed, then she would answer any questions. She had been hoping to keep this from them as long as possible since she knew the bigger implications and their tendencies. Her fingers idly tapped the hilt of her knife for a moment before she added, “I just have a few choice words to say and I want to say them. You get that right Dean?”

“Damn straight,” Dean replied saving her bacon. Bobby wasn’t going to let this go and he figured that whatever it was, she would figure it out and then come to him or Sam and they would figure it all out. “Let’s go.” He started heading towards the door with Cerebus on his heels.

Bobby looked at Angela with a look that clearly said that she was going to have to explain everything that was going on whether she liked it or not. Angela just blinked owlishly at that as she went to pick up Absolution and didn’t even hear Bobby leave the room. She picked up Absolution and noticed the shine of the silver.

Out of old habit, she ran her palm down the flat side, feeling the coolness of the blade. She ran it slowly as she remembered when she did the same thing when it chose her. There were many questions that needed answering at least for her boys and Bobby; about things that she long tried to run away from. She turned the blade to look at her reflection. As she did so, there was a glare of light…

_Johnny Mac’s diner was closed for the night. However there seemed to be a discussion going on between the demons that they had met earlier. They were arguing about the Winchesters being there and about Absolution. They were more concerned that Absolution being there was going to spell trouble._

_It was then the high pitched ringing started. The demons heard it and it was painful. Then a being came in. It was recognizable in shape and form. The demons retaliated but the full, true visage was seen._

_It would be amusing to hear a demon scream in pain but it was not fun to see. The demons screamed in pain as their meats’ eyes caught fire and started to burn. There was still fight in them as one tried to swing a punch at the being. That didn’t end well._

_When the eyes burnt out the being turned and it was looking straight at her. It started talking to her, “It is time.”_

_The white light began to brighten…_

****

Bobby would have liked to have given the big ‘I told you so’ lecture to her but given the state she was in and the fact that she was insisting as well as Dean that they get to a place to summon the damn thing… he was going easy on her. He just didn’t like the fact that she was keeping secrets and big ones that probably and mostly likely were related to the situation with Dean. He looked over at Dean who was wiping his ears. “How you doing, kid?”

“Aside from the church bells still ringing in my head… just peachy,” Dean replied as he put down the rag. It still felt like blood was coming out of his ears even though she said that he was fine. He glanced in the back where she was leaning against her window and pinching the bridge of her nose. He asked, “Angie?”

It had been a scare to both Dean and Bobby when they found her on the ground passed out and holding Absolution in a tight grip. It was so tight that they couldn’t even pry her fingers loose. On Dean’s end, he couldn’t help but wonder if the thing that pulled him out knew that she was onto him and did something to her. That would have been the logical conclusion since most of the time she was able to guess at things because she observed the situation without interference. For Dean though, and by extent Bobby, this was an attack on their girl.

She came to rather quickly and nearly took off Bobby’s head when she swung Absolution in his direction. She calmed down though and said that something happened. Dean listened to her babble on a bit about demons meeting judgment. It was disconnected, like she was trying to make sense of it. That left little to be said for the massive headache she was having.

Angela replied, “Getting there.”

Dean frowned in worry before reaching for his phone and calling Sam. He found that the Impala was gone and had a few choice words to say about it. He got a hold of Sam, “What are you doing?”

_Couldn’t sleep, went to get a burger._

“In my car?”

_Force of habit, sorry. What are you up to?_

Dean knew a few things about his brother. So he lied, “Well, Bobby’s back and we’re gonna grab a beer. We might get lucky and get Angie drunk.”

_Alright, well spill some for me huh?_

Dean noticed that Sam didn’t even pick up on the comment about getting Angela drunk. Usually when Dean suggested stuff like that, Sam was quick on the protests. Something was on his little brother’s mind and it wasn’t a damn burger. He was going to let it slide at the moment since they had more pressing matters to deal with. He replied, “Done. I’ll catch you later.” He hung up and stared out the windshield in thought.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell him?” Bobby asked looking at Dean.

“Cause he’d just try to stop us from summoning this thing,” Dean replied looking at Bobby. “It’s time we face it head on and I’m serious as a heart attack.”

“I would find another analogy but that works,” Angela replied softly as she lifted her head. She had tried not to listen to the conversation but her ears picked up Sam’s end of the conversation. It made her suspicious about a few things. The fact that he didn’t even react to Dean’s joke about getting her drunk had her wondering. She could be overanalyzing things and it wouldn’t be the first time but Sam always said something if it was close to suggesting making a fool of her or the unsolicited flirting from bar patrons. It was something to think about. “Into the breach,” she added.

“You two are nuts. We don’t know what it is! It could be a demon; it could be anything,” Bobby retorted, annoyed that his girl was actually going along with this. A big unknown and she was all for summoning it when there was the highest possibility of being killed? In this case Dean’s postulation that Sam would try to stop them made the younger hunter the more level headed. “Angie did going back out in the woods deep fry your good sense?”

“You asked that before and the answer is the same. No, I still have my good sense. This time it’s telling me to hit this bitch head on,” Angela replied as she petted Cerebus who made himself comfortable on the backseat. His head was resting in her lap and she gently pulled the ears. “It’s an unknown but that’s why we gotta be ready for anything.”

Dean gave a slight smile at her assertion. He did figure at some point that she would refuse summoning the thing. She would have considering it was an unknown and it would be in the name of protecting him and Sam. “That’s how I do it baby,” he said as he pulled out Ruby’s demon killing knife. “We got the big time magic knife. Angie’s got Absolution and that chakra thing…”

“Chakram,” Angela automatically corrected, knowing full well that Dean knew what it was. He just did it to tease her.

Dean turned to shoot an annoyed look at Angela that was halfhearted at best. “No kidding and not to mention your mojo and bag of tricks and Bobby’s got an arsenal in the trunk and we got hell on four legs here.”

“I don’t think it would be a good idea to bring Cerebus into this one,” Angela replied as she rubbed the mutt’s head. She explained, “The ringing nearly damaged his hearing and if that starts again, it could make him deaf especially so soon after.”

“No problem. He can stay and protect the car,” Dean replied knowing that it sounded stupid but he understood the gravity of the situation. He rather liked the hell mutt and even though he was a hellhound, he was an animal and that would be cruel and unusual punishment.

“Protect the car?” Angela couldn’t help but chuckle at that. It was ridiculous but it went to show that Dean’s compassion was still there. He spent four months in the pit and that kind of thing has a way of burning humanity away. Ruby was right about that when she told Dean before he went to hell. She petted Cerebus and added, “At least Lonelle Chevelle won’t be lonely. Right boy?” She looked at the mutt as he glanced up.

“Great one less weapon in the arsenal,” Bobby muttered listening to the nonsense that Angela was spouting in an attempt to lighten the mood. Out loud he said, “This is a bad idea.”

“Oh I couldn’t agree with you more,” Angela replied.

“But what other choice do we have?” Dean finished the train of thought that was started.

Bobby glanced over at Dean. He was used to Sam and Dean saying things at the same time or finishing each other’s sentences. This was a first in that Dean finished Angela’s sentence. It was a testament to how well she knew the boys and their tendencies. “We could choose life,” he replied.

“That is always an option I would like to choose, Bobby,” Angela replied softly. Her voice had been so low, it was difficult to hear her. She adjusted her position and glad that the headache was gone. She got the feeling that she was going to be getting a few more shunted her way but she would deal with that as they came. “I always try to go with that but sometimes you just have to take the plunge and go with it. Sometimes it is a lesser of two evils or a necessity.”

Dean listened to what she said. That was probably the best she ever explained her reasons for doing the things she did. It was how she rolled and while it did appear weak or indecisive to most people, it was deliberate and out of concern for the people involved. He did have to admit though that this assertiveness was a better fit for her and hoped that her self-esteem issue on worthiness would diminish. He glanced over at Bobby and added, “Bobby, whatever this is, whatever it wants, it’s after me. That much we know right?”

 _Oh he wants you for something,_ Angela mused to herself. She had been staring out the window for a while but she had been listening to the conversation. It was a bad idea especially if he was appearing in his true form and that vision of what happened to the demons in the diner was any indicator, then she was in serious trouble.

Only once she was allowed to see the true form of Gabriel and that was after he made it so that he didn’t turn her into a charred pile of meat as he put it. That was a once in a lifetime thing. She highly doubted that this one was going to have the same courtesy. She remembered him well and almost had taught him a few things until that one incident. Since then she pulled the plug on that relationship.

“I can either get caught with my pants down again, or we can make our stand,” Dean was saying to Bobby.

Angela couldn’t help but chuckle. It wasn’t at anything Dean said but the memory his words sparked caused it. The last time was probably when she was having ‘fun’ trying to get a bunch of Red Cross workers out of hostile territory which meant a few demons and couple of other human devices like landmines. One of them said that if he was going to die then he was going to do it with his boots on meaning that he was going to push onward.

It inspired the rest of the group and they were able to get out. That was probably one of the more memorable things she could be proud of. She still got letters occasionally and a few emails from them and their kids. She really did have a way of sounding hypocritical when she had the results in front of her. She was the one that said that how you lived was just as important as living even though she would scold her strays for being stupid.

“We could use Sam for this,” Bobby was saying.

“He’s better off where he is,” Dean replied.

Angela listened to Dean’s tone. Maybe he sensed something too about Sam. Or she was being paranoid and she wouldn’t argue with that. The Old Man helped that into being.


	10. Chapter 10

“If I remember correctly, there is an old barn that is perfect for the summoning. Far enough away to keep civilians safe but close enough to a town should anything go south,” Angela said as she leaned against Lonelle Chevelle looking at Dean while she fished a cigarette out of her jacket pocket and lit it.

“Not to criticize your health choices Angie but seriously, you still haven’t quit the smoking?” Dean looked at her while Bobby was buying spray paint. It was one thing they were low on and even Angela couldn’t conjure that up with her kit.

Angela took a puff. Actually she hadn’t smoked since before Dean died. She drank a lot but since they hooked back up, that petered off. She replied, “Actually I haven’t smoked in four months.” She gave a slight smile as she held the lit cigarette. “The drinking picked up but it is one of the benefits of being a dhampir that I can’t get drunk but it does slow the reflexes a bit.”

“You don’t drink as much. I saw you.”

“You came back. My world sort of got put back together,” Angela replied as she looked off in the distance. It sounded cheesy but it seemed to be the best explanation for it. She then looked at Dean and added, “It was trying Dean. Being kidnapped while fresh with grief and thinking that the Rose you come to care for hates you for what you did and then the Old Man… It seemed a good course to prevent a spiral downwards. That… and the escape attempts.” She took another puff of her cigarette.

Dean could buy that. He didn’t doubt that she was like a caged lion with that douche that he wanted to issue payback to. He did notice that she used the code word they came up with… well he did… for her feelings about Sam. Hell he saw how she reacted when Sam straddled her and thumbed her wrists and his face was within kissing distance. She wanted to do it and Dean’s other brain saw that she may have liked that.

Brushing aside the fantasy for later, Dean focused on what the conversation at hand was about. He replied, “Why would you think Sam would hate you?”

Angela knew that Dean used Sam’s name deliberately to bring around the focus of the conversation. She gave a tap to her cigarette and took another puff. “I used my powers offensively against him and I thought that he thought I ditched him.”

“You know Sam wouldn’t think you ditched him considering he helped you open the damn gate and he said that he saw the guy that took you,” Dean replied half scolding and half consoling. She had enough from him about the big speech they had before the pit. “But the whole powers against him thing… Angie you’ve used them before on him. That whole calming him down in that haunted house from our mini-vacation.”

“I asked permission to do it. This time I just did it.”

“And what did you do? Make him shave his hair or something?”

As funny as it sounded, Angela didn’t laugh. It still was a sore spot but it was tempered by the fact that Sam had reassured her that he wasn’t upset about it and that he understood her position. She couldn’t have asked for a better man than that which made her feel that what she wanted could never be achieved no matter how much ‘friendly shoves’ were given. She replied, “Remember that trick I did to get you to pass out when we first met? Well I used a milder form of the same spell. I stunned him.”

“You stunned Sam just by touching his forehead?”

“Yep and he said he wasn’t pissed,” Angela replied looking at the ground as she finished the cigarette. “We talked after you fell asleep. We were supposed to after the gate thing and I got you back. Then things happened as they did and we’re here now.” She flicked the spent cigarette away.

“And how did that talk work out?” Dean was genuinely curious but he was respectful of her feelings to not ask for details.

“We’re okay but I just have this feeling that there is something amiss and I’m not sure if it is my overblown sense of paranoia. I can’t explain it really. It’s a really weird tick that just won’t go away.” She looked at Dean who was studying her. She wasn’t put out by it. Hell, she thought she deserved it considering that she hadn’t been exactly forthcoming on recent events. “You thinking I’m off my rocker?”

Dean wasn’t thinking that at all. He had some suspicions regarding Sam and he was glad that he wasn’t alone in that respect. The way how Angela was describing her gut feeling, it was more like she had her psychic mojo going. She did have some connection with the others that they found. She did manage to tell him at some point how she talked to that Andy kid so he wasn’t too far off that it was that. He also guessed that it had to do with her being in love with Sam and it made her more observant with the things he did and said. He replied, “Not at all Angie. I’m thinking the Rose has a hand in this one.”

“Good to know that I’m not crazy. Then you would have to watch out.”

“You’re not gonna be one of them Angie. Sam and I won’t let ya,” Dean asserted. He knew she was talking about that Fallen they met up with and about what she did to Ruby. He felt his hair get ruffled and he grinned. She was the only one he would let do that.

“Thanks Dean.” Angela sighed as she stretched a little. “It is good to have you back. Sach could be a wet blanket at times.”

That brought up what Dean was hoping that they could talk about if she didn’t clam up. It was an opening and he was going to take it. “Angie, Sam mentioned you escaped multiple times. Was it really that bad?”

“Very,” Angela replied, “At least from my end.” She thought about how to word it so she didn’t sound like those papers that printed fear to make money. “The Old Man believes that everyone had their place and purpose and we are supposed to follow it. I really didn’t and from his view I was endangering the welfare of all by first trying to get your contract and then making it so that I would be the one to yank you out of hell.

“I don’t know where he took me but he spent the days pitting me against things and had different tests to get me to use my powers. I am not proud to say that method worked. I don’t have qualms using them in a fight but I still feel bad about it.”

“You like to fight fair Angie. I get that and Sam does too. It does explain why you worked so hard to teach us how to fight more of your kind,” Dean replied as he took the spot next to her and leaned against the car.

Angela nodded and hummed a bit. Her boys had grown up. “He also tried to get me to see how important I am in the grand scheme of things. He’s one of those who has read too much about my exploits with Absolution.

“The fact that I wasn’t able to so what I was supposed to do, which is look after Sam, it pissed me off. I resisted and fought him. I escaped and was brought back and punished for it.” She looked at Dean when she heard his intake of air and said, “Let me tell you something, physical torture is nothing compared to the mental and emotional torture. Physically you eventually end up in a place where the blows are no longer painful or you learn to tune it out. The mental/emotional, it can really mess you up if you don’t keep your focus. Of course there were times that I almost believed him but there was always the truth that kept me focused.”

“What truth?”

“That you and Sam would come.”

Dean studied Angela and she turned towards him to give a smile. That produced the warmest feeling he ever had. It sounded almost childlike; it was something that Sam would say and he felt like the big brother again. “You have to hit the nail on the head don’t ya Angie?”

“When I speak the truth,” Angela replied smiling at Dean. “I know I stink with soul searching and revealing feelings but I try.”

“Hey I’d rather have a chick flick moment from you than from Samantha,” Dean replied pleased that she volunteered her feelings with such ease. The past four months may have been horrible but she seemed to have grown up in some way. “You’re prettier about it.”

Angela raised her brow in a bemused fashion, “Still trying to flirt with me?”

“Always do cause you’re the most gorgeous healer to walk this earth and you know it.” Dean gave a genuine smile that wasn’t full of shit. He did think Angela was attractive and not just in the physical way. She had more to her than some of the girls he picked up for one night stands. “Not just anyone is allowed to call me the names you do.”

“So you like being my bulldog? You like having me ruffle your hair and pinch your cheeks as well as make verbal threats of changing your taste buds?”

“Most definitely.”

“Never thought that I would get one of the Winchester boys to be my bitch,” Angela replied with a smirk as she tried to be serious.

“Yeah I’m your bitch,” Dean replied in a fit of humor. He knew that he had it bad and there was no denying it. He pretty much fell over his own feet to do whatever she asked. “Though Sam is the bigger bitch.”

Angela gave a slight hum. She knew not to get upset when Dean called Sam a bitch. It was one of those things that were a brother thing in its own weird way. “It is true though. Even though you probably wouldn’t be able to find me, I knew that if it were feasibly possible, you would do it. To be honest you and Sam are the first humans who would do that.”

“I got your back Angie. Even if you do stupid things regarding your feelings… I get that since we’ve all gone through it.” Dean sighed as he changed the subject, “So you ready for finding out what the big nasty is?”

Angela noticed that Bobby was coming out of the store with a bag. No doubt he bought out the whole store since he was going to take no chances on the whole summoning what pulled Dean out of hell. She replied, “I’m up for anything at this point. Did you have to buy out the whole place Bobby?”

“Eh,” Bobby groused at Angela before handing her his load. “I still think this is a bad idea you two idjits want to do.”

Angela took the bags in good humor. Bobby had every right to be wary of the whole situation. She knew that he suspected her little withholding of a vital piece of information. Being honest with herself, she was still in serious denial about the little signs she had been seeing since she heard the voices in her head. Of course she wasn’t going to say anything about the nightmares she had of Dean being tortured which were interchanged with her own memories.

So she put on a slight smile and replied, “Every idea I get is bad so take a number Bobby.”

Bobby grumbled as he got into the driver’s seat. Dean gave a slight chuckle as he looked at Angela, “Seriously?”

“Hey he told me a hell’s gate was the Grand Canyon of bad ideas. Quite frankly most of them are. Sometimes I get lucky,” she replied shrugging her shoulders as she went around getting back into the car.

Dean followed suit giving a slight frown. As far as he was concerned, most of her ideas were good; even the on the fly ones were pretty good. He said nothing about it but he did accept the dog biscuit she handed him with a slight smile and grinned back and took a bite. “Damn you still got the touch with these Angie.”

“Idjits,” Bobby muttered.

****

Sam was officially freaked out by what was happening and what had happened. He had gone back to the diner to take care of the demons only to find that whatever had burnt out Pam’s eyes had did the same to the demons except for the waitress. At least was able to deal with one but it bugged him that the waitress didn’t survive.

“Getting pretty slick there, Sam. Better all the time.”

Sam stood up after looking at the dead girl to see the girl that he had in his room when Dean came in. He took a moment to look at her and actually found himself comparing her to Angela, a thing that surprised him especially considering the quick conclusions that came. He kept it to himself though and replied, “What the hell’s going on around here, Ruby?”

Ruby considered Sam for a moment. For four months she had been around and she was surprised that the bitch who didn’t hesitate to raise a fist to her wasn’t around. She knew Angela would have circled the wagons and bared her fangs… literally.

It actually worried her. She had been hearing things all over. The one consistent thing she had been hearing was that Absolution had come back from the dead. That had her perplexed and then she heard about what happened to Dean. It couldn’t be a coincidence or could it? She gave the honest answer, “I wish I knew.”

Sam figured that Ruby wouldn’t know. “We were thinking some high-level demon pulled Dean out.”

“No way,” Ruby answered. “Sam, human souls don’t just walk out of hell and back into their bodies easy.” She studied Sam as she continued, “They just don’t unless they have someone like Absolution doing it and she’s been gone for months.”

Sam tried not to let his reaction show. He was still protective of Angela since he told her to stay off the grid and away. Just telling her that hurt since he felt like he was kicking her out and she hadn’t wanted to go. So he was to blame a little for making it seem like she had disappeared for four months instead of two. He replied, “It could have been her.”

“Please Sam. The most popular phrase on the grapevine is that Absolution has returned from the dead,” Ruby replied. “That means she has been gone, probably dead and now brought back. This kind of thing… the sky bleeds, the ground quakes. It’s cosmic. No demon can swing that. Not Lilith. Not anybody.” Her expression was deadly serious.

“Then what can?” Sam looked at Ruby. He wanted to know what was going on. He had the inkling suspicion that aside from his brother, it involved Angela. That bastard that took her did it for a reason and he never forgot what he said to him when he took her.

_Don’t tempt fate, boy._

Granted Sam had no idea what he meant, he knew a threat when he saw it. The guy probably thought that he was going to do something but he had no idea what. Well he was going to do something. Aside from getting revenge against Lilith, he was going to get the bastard that took her. He didn’t want to admit it to her but he had the suspicion that the guy, the Old Man, hurt her and in a way that couldn’t be seen physically. He saw it in her demeanor.

“Nothing I’ve ever seen before,” Ruby replied looking genuinely scared.

“So we’re dealing with something new?”

“And very powerful,” Ruby replied. She saw the look on Sam’s face. She added, “There was only one time that the fabric of the universe was given a gaping wound and that was nearly a year ago. Every demon could feel it and they were scared.”

Sam thought about it. A year ago Dean made the deal but that couldn’t be it. He died then but that was hardly worth it. He had no idea what would scare a demon that bad. “And what could scare a demon so bad?”

Ruby looked at Sam. He really didn’t have a clue. He didn’t understand why she had been checking on them and particularly bugging the hell out of their bitch guard dog. She replied, “The one person who actually could have gotten Dean’s contract before this if she had the balls to use the whole arsenal.”

It dawned on Sam who Ruby was talking about. Angela? He always knew that she had serious mojo abilities but she was very strict on their use. The most she would ever show was if she needed an extra pair of hands in the kitchen. She had admitted that her telepath/empath was pretty strong and the wigging out at the Morton House was a good indicator of that. “What arsenal?” he asked playing the dumb card.

Ruby recognized the tactic and scoffed at the pathetic attempt. “ _The_ arsenal.” She stared at Sam and it was clear that he was going to play dumb on this. He was going to protect her and Ruby knew that she was going to have to work at it if she was going to have more influence over Sam. “Sam, that guard dog that has been following you around has power that Lilith could only dream of.”

“I hardly think that being able to make arcane spells work is called power.”

“Sam, a year ago the demons were scared because she tore the very fabric of the universe. Then she plays with fire going up against Lilith in Monument. Now Dean gets sprung and there’s rumor that a demon was given a permanent pass to the pit.”

“You don’t even know that it was her,” Sam countered.

“Right and I’m sure you didn’t notice anything strange going on.”

Sam eyed Ruby closely. He wasn’t going to admit that he had seen Angela and what she had done. It could have been easily explained away since she was a healer and she explained how it worked in regards to her abilities. As far as he was concerned her greatest talent was in playing doctor.

Ruby knew that Sam knew that Angela was back and somewhere. Where, he wasn’t going to tell and she did have to admire his loyalty to her. In fact her ability to inspire such loyalty has been coveted by all demons and other things. Humans called it charisma but Angela was a natural leader. Ruby had observed as men flocked to her banner and were quick to fight beside her. The partners she acquired had her back and she had theirs.

“Well certainly the strange thing going on,” a new voice entered. “Certainly I expected more of a demon problem but then seeing as what happened here…”

Ruby looked up and her eyes flickered black at the stranger. She glanced at Sam whose expression was grim but his throat was convulsing in recognition. She looked back at the stranger and asked, “Sam?”

Sam looked at the figure he knew well. “What are you doing here Sacha?”

Sacha took a puff on his cigarette. He had promised that he would go home but at this point he felt he was involved too much. He had hung around the diner after the Winchesters left and quizzed the demons himself. Like the Winchesters, he could see that they were scared. He had wondered what the hell his savior was involved with and sort of wished that he had pushed for more answers. In a way though he, was glad since he probably would run for the hills.

He looked at Sam and replied, “I was curious. Like the smelly bitch here, I noticed that there have been unusual behavior patterns of the black eyed freaks. So after you had a meal, I asked around.”

“And they would just talk to you?” Ruby shot the answer back in sarcasm. “You, a bloody vampire? You are a vampire right?”

Sacha studied Ruby. He knew she was a demon since he could smell it. He had been around his fair share of them and he recognized the stench. He was surprised that the Old Man dealt with them, which was part of the reason why he decided to turn against him. “I’m a noble by nature but you can call me Sacha.”

Sam resisted the urge to try anything rash with this guy. As soon as he met him, he didn’t like him and it wasn’t because he was a vampire. It vaguely occurred to him that it was because he was the one that helped Angela escape and she seemed at ease with him; sort of like how she was with him when they talked and Dean had a sexcapade. “What do you want?”

“The same as you,” Sacha replied as he walked around and looked at the bodies on the ground. He puffed on his cigarette as he examined the bodies. He could catch the stench of burnt out flesh. It was hours old but still there. “Answers. Mostly as to why a mutual friend of ours seems put out at the very mention of the phrase ‘Absolution has risen from the dead.’”

“Try taking it literal,” Ruby spat. “Absolution has disappeared for months. She might as well be dead.”

Sacha glanced at the demon as he walked over to where the demon waitress lay. He could make out the faint lines. He kneeled by the body to examine closer, “Oh I would agree that she did die for some time. Right Sam?”

“It seems like it,” Sam replied through gritted teeth. If this vampire saw things that he was keeping from Dean and from Angela, there was no telling if he would spill them or not. He wasn’t prepared to go through the blackmail game but he was willing if it meant that he would at least tell her.

Sacha knew he was pushing it being there but he wanted to help his Angelique. “Of course the place where she had been was considered the land of the dead. So mystery solved there.”

“Wow, we have a genius here,” Ruby replied. She took a few steps forward as she studied the smoking vampire to get a better look. “So you have a better idea of what we’re dealing with?”

Sacha stood up and looked at the two staring back at him. He knew things because he was the observer and enforcer. It had been his job under the Old Man and in exploring his new found freedom, he found that he couldn’t stop. This demon that was hanging around his Angelique’s Sam was bad news and he only had exchanged a few words with her.

Sacha knew that he had a persona that was often annoying to most people since he could come off as a condescending ass or a complete asshole but it served its purposes in his observations. He decided to go with it and replied, “Actually I don’t know.” He took a final puff on his cigarette. “But I am certain that Angelique does… well she does give off the aura that she does.” He shot a look at Sam.

Sam locked his eyes on the vampire. He really didn’t like him and he was implying that Angela knew what was going on and maintaining that she didn’t know anything. He knew that Sacha was referring to Angela since Angelique was French for her name.

Ruby frowned at Sacha, “And who the hell is Angelique?”

Sacha decided to have fun with her. He knew that Sam knew who he was talking about. He replied, “Just someone who knows things like me. I’m sure you’re familiar with our kind; we deal in information.”

“So you’re a stoolie; someone’s bitch,” Ruby deadpanned.

“Sweetheart,” Sacha replied letting his European accent come through, “I’m no one’s bitch. What I find out, I keep and I cash in for my gain.” He turned to leave after squashing his dead cigarette. He had seen what he needed to see. He paused at the door to catch Sam’s eye. “As fun as this has been, the whole spy game gets old but then again sometimes information is best told from someone who is trusted rather than a stranger.”

Sam watched as Sacha left. He didn’t know why the vampire was there but in his mind he could be a threat. Not to him but to her. He turned his attention back to Ruby who was still frowning at the fact that they had been interrupted.


	11. Chapter 11

The barn was old, abandoned and ideal as Angela had said. Dean was impressed with the place for a barn since it did look like the place to someone the mofo that yanked him out. He laid out the weapons from Bobby’s arsenal from the trunk in organized rows while he chewed on another dog biscuit.

He had learned that Bobby learned to make them and his weren’t that bad at all. They did lack the flare that was Angela’s though. She just seemed to have a certain air when it came to food whether it was for humans or animals. He could recall the meatloaf disaster that had Sam retching and him sharing the dish on the sly with Cerebus.

He was aware that her nickname for him did have a bearing on the fact that he liked the mutt’s snacks. She was like him though since he had seen her chew on the biscuits herself. It was one of those things that they shared and he was glad she hadn’t lost. It was the little things that were apart from the hunting gigs that made her endeared to him and he had a hard time acknowledging that they had disliked each other in the beginning and he did remember what led to them being separated.

Off towards the door, he could hear Bobby spraying away on the ground. He really did buy out the whole store with the paint. He looked at the older hunter and commented, “It’s a hell of an art project you got going there.”

“Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe,” Bobby replied as he joined Dean.

“Don’t forget the few from a long time ago but not from a galaxy far, far away,” Angela commented from her perch on the ceiling. She finished the last of the sigil she had put up.

The sigil wasn’t really a protection type of thing. It was a summoning one. She didn’t want to leave room for doubt in summoning him. She did take a few precautions with a few other sigils that she had picked up just in case she had to make seat of the pants decisions. She put the finishing touches on and surveyed her handiwork.

Dean turned to look up. He saw her holding herself between two beams and her hand while she was holding a spray can in one hand. “I’m not even going to ask how the hell you got up there.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure Dean,” Angela replied as she moved her head so she was looking at Dean. He was upside down but she could see him. “Besides how do you think the Sistine Chapel got finished?” She grinned as she adjusted her position slightly. She knew that her position had him baffled and probably Bobby too.

“Yer not fricking Michelangelo,” Bobby replied much to Dean’s surprise.

“No but I did have to learn how to do this without a scaffold,” Angela grinned as she just stood there.

“And in the process really play up Hollywood’s version of Dracula,” Dean replied. He was actually surprised that she was being more open with her abilities. First the handstand at Pam’s and now her Spiderman act.

“Don’t have nothing on Bram Stoker,” Angela replied as she released what was helping to hold her onto the ceiling. It was one of her tricks she had learned a long time ago and had no intention of telling them… not yet.

Once released, she put the can in the small satchel she had put on to hold it while she climbed up. She released her hands until she was completely hanging upside down. She swung a little bit and released her feet. She let gravity carry her down and she flipped forward to land on her feet. With the grace of a gymnast, she stuck her landing and stood up straight sighing, “Good stick.”

“Better than the landing over the banister?”

Angela looked at Dean. He would remember that. She replied, “That was better than the world champion.”

Dean grinned, “Showoff.”

Angela smiled and gave a slight hum as she walked over to the table. She put her bag of empty cans on the ground near the table and turned to take a look around. It looked like they were set. Her smiled disappeared as she surveyed the area. “Yeah.”

Dean studied her and asked, “Second thoughts?”

“No,” Angela sighed. “Just that feeling before the jump.” She paused to think about something for a moment. She knew that they had every precaution. Mostly her apprehension at seeing him again was causing her to pause. To see him again meant that she was acknowledging what she had been dispelling notions of. “I’m going to check outside and make sure Cerebus is secure.”

Dean watched her leave with concern. He had seen that look of apprehension on her face before and that was before he bought it. He looked over at Bobby who shrugged as she left. Dean had confidence that she would bury it and when the time came, she would be going strong. Even though she was a healer, he knew she was a warrior and when she was needed, she delivered. He turned towards the table lined with weapons.

Bobby waited until she was gone and asked, “How you doing kid?”

Dean checked off his list, “Stakes, iron, silver, salt, the knife and Angie’s got her stuff. We’re set to catch anything I’ve ever heard of. And for the things I haven’t, Angie can take care of it with Absolution.”

Bobby studied Dean and the weapons laid out. “This is still a bad idea.”

“Yeah Bobby, I heard you the first ten times,” Dean replied, not looking at the older hunter. He regretted sounding so harsh but he really wanted to find out what it was that yanked him out. “I know Angie’s heard ya ten times.”

“And she’s usually the one who listens the first time,” Bobby countered. “Dean, I think she knows what’s going on and is waiting for it to show itself to take it on.”

“You saying that she’s being reckless?” Dean felt his defenses rise and this was against Bobby. It was force of habit that had been groomed from months on the road and meeting people that didn’t seem to like his girl that much.

“In this case yeah,” Bobby replied with blunt honesty. He thought she was being a bit reckless about this and her agreeing with Dean’s assertions… that was unusual for her. He saw the warning look on Dean’s face and added, “Dean, I know she’s more than capable of handling herself. We’ve both seen it multiple times but this is something new and…”

“So you’re thinking she’s in cahoots with it?” Dean looked at Bobby with a look. “Bobby, she would rather have me and Sam cut her heart out than go in cahoots with a demon.”

“So you’re saying a vampire who used to work for the guy that held her is a step up?” It slipped out before Bobby could stop it.

Dean frowned, “What are you talking about?”

Bobby knew that he was walking on egg shells with this one and figured that she probably didn’t tell them because of their reaction or she simply didn’t think about it. Then she would say that they didn’t ask the right question. He explained, “I did see her after she got out. She wasn’t alone either.”

“You mean the vamp right?”

“I mean that Dean. The guy used to work for the one that she calls the Old Man,” Bobby looked at Dean hoping he would see implications.

Dean could see them just as well. He was suspicious of this partner Angela had that he hadn’t even met yet. Still he was willing to trust her judgment on this one. She had been willing to work with Ruby when she was helping them and she looked like she wanted to rip her head off every time they were within speaking distance of each other. “I trust her Bobby.”

“You didn’t see it. They were pretty close.”

“And she could have been playing an angle Bobby. You never met Cary but that little bastard is wound around her thumb.” Dean paused to sigh a bit. “Look, you said it yourself that it’s been a hard time for everyone. Can’t you give her the benefit of the doubt? I made the mistake of not and look how that turned out.”

“You were being manipulated that time.”

“Yeah but I was well aware of what I was doing,” Dean replied. He never really went into details about that with anyone. He did suspect that she always knew and being the person she was, she didn’t say a word about it to the point where it didn’t matter to her anymore. “I think she knew that too which was why she took off without waiting for me to say anything.” He paused to take a breath. Not looking at Bobby, he said, “I know you think this is a bad idea and I’m sure she does too and I know you think she knows something. You want the honest truth? I think so too but I’m not going to grill her on it unless it becomes a problem.”

“You would before.”

“And she clams up but Sam figured that out faster than me. I figure that there are things she’s not ready to tell us no matter how badly she wants to. I don’t want to push her away. Not again. So if she knows this mofo then she does and she’ll explain it when it shows up on our doorstep.” Dean gave a slight smile and a hum. “She did say that you can’t undo a few centuries’ worth of habits overnight once. So I’m willing to try my hand at patience. I think that is worth more than trying to play Dr. Phil with her. Don’t ya think?”

Bobby sighed. Dean was right. Angela had a lot of memories and probably most of them were the kind that she would rather forget but she would discuss them if it ever came up. That was if they came up. “Well that’s a first for you but alright.”

“Hey she taught me the value of patience after kicking my ass to make a point,” Dean replied. It was like he told Sam earlier; take one job at a time. She needed time to get used to being back with them after doing her semi solo act and time in captivity. He needed time. He looked at Bobby and asked, “Whaddya say we ring the dinner bell?”

“Ya wanna wait for her?”

“She’ll be here when he shows.” At Bobby’s look, Dean said, “She gave the okay Bobby.” He made the sign for ‘okay’ to show that she had told him.

Bobby shot a look at Dean. He then looked down at the book he had and began the ritual. The Latin passed easily through his lips having been at this job the length he had been. It was still a bad idea but he was going to stand by Dean and not leave his ass flapping in the breeze.

****

Most of the time, a summoning had the apprehension of whether or not things would go right. That was normal at least in Angela’s view. Having summoned beings before, it was pure cakewalk and she could do it with her eyes closed. However when she surveyed the art project she and Bobby conjured up, she felt a disquiet that was not a part of that usual apprehension. It was different and it put everything on alert.

She answered Dean’s query easily enough but she had to get out there and check on what was going on. She said that she was going to check on Cerebus. It was the best excuse she could think of without alerting Dean and Bobby to what she was picking up. It certainly was valid since they agreed that it was best that Cerebus not be near the thing when it came since he was still recovering from his ear injuries. She left after signing ‘okay’ to Dean covertly. It was one thing she had taught him and the one thing he seemed to retain. Sam could carry on a conversation which they had done before. Dean said that being the ‘finger man’ was good enough.

She didn’t doubt that Bobby would start in on the discussion about her. Bobby was that observant and she knew that he would pick up on the hints that had occurred ever since Dean was sprung from the pit. It was blaringly obvious that she heard and responded to the thing and she knew what it was. She told Sam and Dean that there were a few beings that could achieve that and that was true. She knew though what it was and she was too much of a coward. She had her suspicions and in her line of work true coincidence was rare.

It was no coincidence that she heard the voices and she had gone a bit overboard in her taking out Billy the Kid. At least his meat could rest in peace now. She had met the Kid back then and they had an interesting shootout… literally and it was on par with the O.K. Corral shooting in Tombstone. That would be a story to tell one day and hell her days during the Wild West would be gripping. She knew Dean’s love of that era and she indulged him as he went on with Hollywood’s interpretation of that era with a knowing smile.

Skirting around the old barn, she made her way to Lonelle Chevelle and peeked into the car. Cerebus was lying on the back seat and she could hear the distinct low growl rumbling through his chest. He knew something was up too. She reached in slowly through the partially opened window and rubbed his head gently. “Easy boy. Stay in the car.”

She could take care of this. She looked around, her eyes taking in everything, and surveyed the perimeter. She moved slowly and cautiously like a predator sniffing out its prey. She stuck to the shadows, grateful that she stuck to wearing her chocolate brown jacket and black tank top with dark jeans. The darker the color, the better she was able to blend in the shadows and allow her to sneak up on whatever was here. In reassurance, she reached and touched her chakram and knife at her belt. The comfortable weight of Absolution on her back also helped.

_Damn it, Angie. Do you have to do that? You know you look sexy slinking and creeping through the shadows like that._

Her lip curled at the approval Dean gave her the few times she popped up unexpectedly behind him, Sam or Bobby. Dean always seemed to approve of her abilities but he seemed to think that it was a bad thing for Sam and she wasn’t going to touch that until the issue came up. For the time being she could bask in the feeling of acceptance by the elder Winchester who was more like her in more ways than one. It was the kind of thing that could be considered a good thing or a bad thing depending on how you looked at it.

That they were alike could often spell for disaster in terms of bone headedness but they understood each other quite a bit. They were both fierce protectors of what was theirs and both had this guilt complex that would make a shrink’s day… well her more than Dean. That was their bond aside from a few other things that Dean made a point of showing. Certainly their conversations had gone better over the past year.

A noise caught her attention and she shrank deeper into the shadows and crouched down. It would look weird to some but it was part and parcel of scouting and sneaking around. She looked like a duck waddling as she stayed low and moved. Once she hit open field that was another story. She stood up and looking around, she started walking forward. Once she was completely out, she stopped and looked around, her hand resting near her hip. She then moved her head slightly and giving a slow grin she said, “You really need to work on your stealth.” She turned around to come face to face with a demon.

The demon stood where he was and he began clapping slowly and in a mocking fashion. He smiled and hummed a bit in laughter, “You are good. Better than the last time we met.”

Angela stood looking at her opponent. She remembered him well. “At least you look better Alighieri.”

Alighieri chuckled as he closed the distance between him and Angela. It had been a long time. Cold Oak was a fluke in that it was just to get the queen to move in the right direction. It seemed that she had and the fun was going to begin. “Well pretending to be one of the fledglings that you have a soft spot for was hardly the time or the place to brush up old memories. We had our parts to play then.”

“I would say that you were trying to piss me off but I had you figured then in Cold Oak.” Angela stared at Alighieri with a look that indicated he was lower than scum in her view.

“I always wondered how you were able to figure it out. You appeared far too trusting then and even when the two cadets showed up, you didn’t bat an eye. Still using the innocent as bait?”

“We all have hard choices to make. I made mine and here we are,” Angela replied as she gave a slight shrug of her shoulders. It wasn’t a surprise really that he showed his face. Lenya always preferred Alighieri in her games when she wanted a little more than simple fun. It was almost akin to Lilith’s idea of fun. She stared at the demon with her hand within reach of her knife. It would be a standoff if this got ugly.

“Indeed. I do have to admit your attention to the Kid’s funeral was rather exquisite. The messiness was to die for.”

“Poison has to be drawn from a wound,” Angela countered, recalling what she said when she did the act.

Alighieri chuckled, “Oh I agree with you on that. The Kid was getting too big for his britches.” He clicked his tongue and said, “So the great Absolution rises from the dead. The funny thing is you have been very much alive so how could you arise from the dead?”

“I see you still like to argue semantics when you try to agitate someone,” Angela replied with a slight smirk on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest. “And all you’re doing is repeating what I’ve heard. It’s nothing but bits and pieces of nonsense.”

“You keep telling yourself that love,” Alighieri replied as he pointed at her while he started pacing in front of her. “Ever since we met and you claimed that blade of yours and bested me, you’ve been in denial of what you are. You still are.”

“And what do you think I am in denial about? I’m what I am, a dhampir who has a preference for kicking the crap out of demons and other fuglies that threaten humans,” Angela replied as she started circling with Alighieri. Her spine and muscles tensed as she walked, ready to spring into action.

“Official party slogan bullshit. You know what I mean. Surely you must’ve had signs. Nightmares, visions oh and hearing voices?” Alighieri threw a taunting smile her way. “Oh and surely you are aware that the Kid’s sun tan was felt?”

Angela made a slight twist of her head as she narrowed her eyes while circling her opponent. No doubt it was as well as the Monument thing. She had no idea that there were still a few of the small fry that still remembered Cold Oak. “I’m aware of it. Interesting how pain and taunting work hand in hand. I guess I learned a few things.”

“Still turning everything into a joke now huh? I wonder if you’ll find it a joke when your blindness forces the vulnerability your little pets have out in the open.”

It took a lot not to react on that alone. Angela knew that the B-side of the tracks knew that Sam and Dean were her weak spot. She had learned though that she had to be smart about her attacks. “You keep saying that I don’t know who I am. Are you saying that is bad?”

“Don’t be a smartass, Bitch. You know damn fool well that it is bad. Then again maybe you might want them vulnerable. You always did like it when you could be depended upon,” Alighieri replied. “After all I trusted you with my back and we were friends in every sense of the word. Though I really couldn’t get you to go further than that.” He frowned as if he were puzzled by that. He then cast a sly grin at her and added, “But friendships do come to an end; especially if one thinks that the greater good is more important.”

Angela felt her chest constrict. He wanted to bring that up? “You know that I never saw it as that.”

“I’m sure you didn’t. After all you were young… well young is relative in our case. Sorry it didn’t work out but karma is like that. It comes back to you huh?”

“Actions have consequences,” Angela allowed. It seemed that Alighieri was going to go down that lane.

“Indeed. You let one die and death steals one away from you,” the demon mocked with a jeering look. Failing to elicit a response but he knew the wound had been opened. It would make for an interesting tidbit. “And now you’re here trying to find out what it was that pulled your elder pet from the fire. Or maybe you do know.”

“I know things just like anyone else,” Angela replied. That last remark smarted since there were times she convinced herself that it was her fault things happened the way they did. She still felt responsible for a few things that she felt were under her control and she failed. It was one of the thing that the Old Man tried to exploit. It hurt and pissed her off.

“And I wonder if Deano boy knows what you know especially about the little signs that have been occurring around you? Maybe I should tell him before I send him back to the pit.” Alighieri turned to walk towards the barn when he felt himself being tackled from behind and pummeled to the ground.

“You will not touch him.”

Alighieri growled and with a push of his hands, he righted himself while at the same time sending Angela flying through the air. He turned to see her land on her feet even though they skidded in the ground. He nodded, “Impressive. I shall enjoy this.” He launched forward with the intent to kill written on his face.

Angela knew it was a hard landing and gave a slight grunt as she skidded. She felt her feet dig trenches as she gained her footing. She felt her fangs elongate as Alighieri charged straight at her. Putting an extra spring into her muscles, she leapt forward, dodging the initial strike by rolling forward under the swing. At the same time she kicked and knocked the demon over.

They were both back on their feet and swinging their fists and feet at each other. Angela blocked and countered when she had an opening. She landed a few punches to Alighieri and took in the pleasure that she made him grunt. It only seemed to fuel him and he came at her harder and actually gave her a backhand.

The backhand offset her and allowed him to pin her to the ground. Her face was planted in the dirt and she felt his weight on her back. Then there was the breathing on her neck and the seductive whisper, “You really are so much fun to play with love. Still denying what you are and that is what makes you weak.” Then there was a slight touch of a nose on her neck. “It doesn’t have to be like this. Join with me and you won’t have to suffer anymore. Hell I’ll even take care of the Winchesters. Dean already served his part but Sammy. I think I might have some fun…”

Angela had enough. Reaching deep down, she channeled her power with the help of her tattoo. Up above the sky began to crackle with lightning and thunder and her eyes glowed the darker amber gold that spoke of power. With a roar, she pushed up from the ground and leapt high up flinging the demon off in the process. Not even allowing him to recover she flung his body into the nearest tree and then to the ground and walked slowly forward.

Alighieri was laughing as she approached. “You are quite powerful.” He noted the weather change. “Still control issues but this is going to be fun.” He got up and dusted himself off. “It has already begun sweets. I look forward to this new set of games.” Then he was gone.

Angela toned it down and the weather reverted back to normal. Taking a few deep breaths she looked around. He was gone. Sudden she heard the wind picking up. Recognizing it, she headed back to the barn.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean was impatient with the whole waiting thing. He was also worried. Angela hadn’t come back yet and he wondered if she really had second doubts about the summoning. The nagging thought that the thing came for her also stole into his mind. Then there was that douche the Old Man she was still running from. There were a lot of things that he was worried about concerning that girl and it really didn’t mix with his impatience.

Bobby was more worried than impatient. Like Dean, he was worried at the length of time that Angela was gone. It didn’t take that long to check up on the hell mutt. There was the thought that she was patrolling again but there was also the possibility that whatever took her after Dean died hadn’t given up on recapturing her. Then there was this fool idea of summoning the thing that sprung Dean. He was sure that his girl knew something. Why she wasn’t saying anything puzzled the hell out of him.

Sitting on the table and idly swinging his foot, Bobby contemplated on what form of reasoning she used to justify her hiding things from the people that would move heaven and hell to help her out. He studied one of the sigils that she had painted. He had been doing some reading on a few things regarding the tidbits she had revealed like he did with the Tournament of Souls. It started on him doing research in between manning phones for other hunters or lining up jobs. Apart from what he learned from a special source, he learned quite a bit.

_The goddess Isis looked at him as she studied him. He thought that she was trying to read his soul and was about to say something when she said, “You are a good man Robert Singer. You care about my favorite daughter and while it feels a bit strange, you can’t help it.”_

_“Pain in my ass but she has her moments,” he replied letting the tone of affection seep through._

_Isis smiled in return. “She is special on many levels. To me it is like that of a mother and daughter. Her abilities while special are nothing compared to her nature.”_

_“She’s a person just like anyone else and has a big heart the way she spoiled them idjit boys of hers.”_

_“I agree that the Winchesters are important to her. They root her down and hopefully will be there for the things to come as well as you.” Isis then sat down in the chair opposite of him and looked at him before continuing…_

The goddess then mentioned some things about Angela and more specifically about her abilities that made her different from other vampires and dhampirs. The fact that she could heal was one thing that was unusual. He learned that healers were born that way and the one peculiar phrase he learned was that the key was in the blood. Granted he still didn’t know what that meant, Bobby was willing to look for the answer.

Dean was playing with the knife unaware that Bobby was deep in thought. In a fit of impatience, “You sure you did the ritual right?”

Bobby heard the question and shot Dean a look. He wasn’t born yesterday. He knew how to recite Latin perfectly. It may not have the same melodic tones as Angela but still workable.

Dean saw the look of annoyance and apologized for it. At that moment though the roof tiles began to rattle on the beams and the roof shuddered. “Wishful thinking but maybe it’s just the wind?” Inwardly he felt like something was going to jump out at him like that freaking hellhound that bit him and it certainly didn’t help when the lights in the joint started sparking.

The thing they summoned showed up as a man in a rumpled trench coat. It was a futile effort going through the salt rounds and then the knife. Dean though thought that he was going to have a heart attack when the touched Bobby and he fell unconscious. What the hell was this thing that could do that?

“You never could resist putting on a show could you?”

Dean turned to see Angela leaning against the open door. She wasn’t looking at him but the newcomer. So she did know this guy. He said nothing as she walked forward and effectively stood between him and the newcomer. As it were it looked like they were going to engage in a stare off since they both were effectively staring and not blinking. When the newcomer raised his hand, she said, “Don’t even think about it.”

The guy backed down and looked at Dean and said, “We need to talk, Dean. Alone.”

“Fat chance of that,” Angela replied. “You called me too so I’m here.” She had crossed her arms over her chest in a defiant gesture that was similar to Sam’s. She glanced at Bobby and then at Dean and said, “Bobby’s all right. Think Chicago.” She returned her gaze towards the newcomer and continued to stare.

Dean was willing to go with her assessment. He turned to look at the newcomer and asked, “Who are you?”

“Castiel,” the man answered.

“Yeah I figured that much. I mean what are you?” Dean couldn’t help but glare.

“I’m an angel of the Lord.”

That was the biggest load of crock he had ever heard. Dean was still glaring but also had disbelief written over his face, “Get the hell outta here. There’s no such thing. Right Angie?”

“Actually, he is an angel,” Angela replied. She was still having that blank stare. “They do exist.”

“That is your problem Dean. You have no faith,” Castiel replied and in the next instant the light flashed to reveal the shadow of wings.

Dean saw the wings but at that moment he saw Angela stand and stare at Castiel. She wasn’t even bothered by the light flashing. It was almost like she was annoyed by it. Definitely she knew him. “Well some angel you are. You burnt out that poor woman’s eyes.”

“I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be overwhelming to humans. So can my real voice. You already knew that,” Castiel replied. The angel then turned to look at Angela who had been following him. He said to her, “I see your communication skills haven’t gone south though your incessant need to shout…”

“And I told you to back off,” Angela retorted.

“That was you talking?” Dean looked at the pair. He got it that Angela knew the guy. The way she was talking to him was too personal and she looked ready to kick some ass. “Buddy next time lower the volume.”

“I apologize,” Castiel replied taking in the look that Angela was giving him. “Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage…”

“As well as your true voice. Frankly I warned you about the shouting the last time you did that,” Angela replied interrupting. “Thanks for nearly blowing out my dog’s ears. I might just send you the bill,” she added with a hint of sarcasm.

“Okay this is starting to get to me now. Angie how do you know this guy?” Dean looked at her as she looked back at him. He could see the apologetic look in her eyes. He wasn’t mad at her but he did want some answers.

“Castiel is… my guardian angel,” Angela replied aware that it sounded ridiculous even though it was true.

“What the holy tax accountant?”

“This is a vessel. A devout man who actually prayed for this.” Castiel walked forward to look at Dean. “And yes I am her guardian.”

“Right. And why would an angel – rescue me from Hell?” Dean was having a hard time believing this. He didn’t expect this to happen. “Good things may happen but not in my experience. Except for maybe Angie.”

Castiel looked at Dean puzzled. He then looked at Angela who was shooting Dean a look and watched as the two interact without words. “What’s the matter? You don’t think you deserve to be saved?”

Dean really didn’t think that. By all accounts if one was to really look at the natural order thing that he heard Angela mention, he should have been dead. Hell he should have died when he had ten thousand volts run through him and his heart went kerplop. Instead someone else died and he got a new lease on life through a tethered reaper. Then there was the accident and Dad died by trading in his soul for his life. Then there were all the things that he had done.

Looking at Angela he could see that she was shooting him a look that said ‘I’ve done worse things and should have been dead a hundred times over. If anything…’ Dean knew that she would gladly trade her life for his and occasionally had a bad day where she thought that she didn’t deserve to be saved but punished. He certainly didn’t think that and it occurred to him that she understood where he was coming from and felt and though the same thing. They really were alike.

Ignoring the question, Dean replied to the angel, “Then why did you do it? Or better yet if you’re Angie’s guardian, why didn’t you go rescue her?”

“Because God commanded it,” Castiel replied. “Because we have work for you.” He stared intently at the elder Winchester.

“And I’m sure he commanded that things happened the way they did,” Angela replied without a hint of sarcasm but more of a resigned weariness.

“We have work for you too but we must talk alone,” Castiel replied looking at Angela.

“She’s not going anywhere with you,” Dean replied getting riled up. She stayed and didn’t leave him alone so he wasn’t going to do the same to her.

“You would do better to show respect to her,” Castiel replied in a forceful tone. “It is something you have yet to learn.”

“Oh yeah? I respect her and we have a system. What is she to you?”

“The role she will play in events to come. You should be honored to stand in her presence,” Castiel replied.

Dean noticed that Angela was pinching her brow like she was willing something not to happen. Apparent it was going to happen for at that moment, Castiel said, “You should be honored to stand in the presence of the Malachi of Absolution.”

That meant nothing to Dean. He knew that people called her Absolution and figured that it was one of those old fashioned sayings where people were identified by their weapon. The new word was something to think about but it didn’t mean anything. He could tell that it had big implications to Angela since she made a slight face at the angel’s declaration. Her reaction was to put a hand on the angel and say, “We need to talk. Alone.”

Normally Dean would have protested but he saw the look she gave him. She didn’t have to add the words but they were reassuring to hear. She said, “It’ll be okay Dean. Just look after Bobby. He might have a slight headache from that.”

He watched her go. A part of him still wanted to go after her but he got the feeling that she would be all right. There was going to be an intense Q&A session later but at least he had some questions answered. His girl knew what it was and she appeared on cue to make sure he wasn’t hurt. Now he was left with taking care of an unconscious Bobby, which he started to do while occasionally glancing at the door the pair left.

****

Castiel was known as the Angel of Thursday. It was one of those things attributed to him and for whatever reason it didn’t matter. What did matter was the fact that he had been sent to grip Dean Winchester tight and raise him from perdition. He was also going to see his charge, a person he hadn’t seen face to face in many years but he had seen from his post at the garrison. He had seen the signs from her and knew that it was time especially after he yanked Dean from hell.

It probably hadn’t been a good idea to speak to her in his true voice the first time around humans. Inside her head was fine and she was there when he sent the witch and her companion back. They fought bravely and did what they had to for Dean. The reasons why didn’t matter. What mattered was that the effort was made to pull him out.

The other times he tried to talk to her were not met under the best of circumstances. He should have known that she would have been upset at what happened to the woman. She did tell him not to listen to her and then the call later was rather… interesting. So he heard.

“It’s been a long time Cas,” Angela said interrupting his thoughts as he observed her as they walked through the field. “At least your vessel looks better.”

“As I said he prayed for this,” Castiel replied in his gravelly voice.

“I would think so,” Angela deadpanned. She sighed a bit, “At least there is one consistency. The eyes are always the same; the same piercing blue. Must be an angel thing.”

“You are familiar with the phrase it’s all in the blood.”

“Don’t remind me. I have too many of those things in my life,” Angela replied with a slight eye roll. She crossed her arms as she walked. She noticed the spot where she and Alighieri fought.

“It seems you had a guest before I arrived.” Castiel observed in his stony way. He studied the traces of battle left behind. It was definitely her work especially when he noticed the broken tree. His charge had been busy.

“I get plenty of those when I least expect it,” Angela replied as she looked at the angel. She had noticed the eyes. They were the same as the last vessel he had occupied and the same in his true visage. She had asked Gabriel if his true visage had the same eyes and he said yes. She figured then that angels had a partiality to their eyes. “You know I am glad that you pulled Dean out but did you have to get so physical with the hand?”

Castiel looked at his charge. She still had her habit of making a fuss over things that seemed unimportant. He studied her aware that she could swing a fist just to get him to stop. It would hurt more on her end but it was that human thing of making her feel better. “Is it not enough that I pulled him from perdition?”

Angela sighed and gave a slight eye roll. Castiel hadn’t changed a bit. Well he was still the same in that he didn’t try to smite her for being uncouth with her language. She looked down at the ground and chose her words, “Cas… why did you pull him out?”

“You know the answer to that. You’ve seen the signs since you are one of us.”

“Bullshit Cas. We went over this before. I _wield_ Absolution. That is all.” Angela motioned with her arms to make a point. “I am not an angel since I would think somewhere there is something written about angels not having sharp and pointy teeth and the need to drink blood if they are seriously injured.”

Castiel looked at his charge and took in her appearance. She was thinner than when he had last seen her. Her hair had grown longer; he could tell even though it was swept up into a knot and only the shorter locks fell out. The clothing changed with the times but it was still in the style she would have worn. The only thing missing was her scarf. It was then that he noticed a small cut on her lip. Slowly he reached out and touched her lip gently and brought it back. He replied, “You are one of us. Not heaven made but earth bound.”

Angela tried not to scream at the utter nonsense. She was still in serious denial about what was happening. “Right. A vampire is the earth bound angel that is supposed to lead the armies and blah, blah.” Her voice held sarcasm as she said it. “Cas, I am not what they were teaching you at Bible camp. I know you have been spying on me while you were up there so don’t lie to me…”

“Angels don’t lie…”

“That’s not the point,” Angela countered quickly. She got the feeling that with Castiel in the picture, things were going to get a little rough in regards to Dean and whatever the others wanted him to do. “The point is that you’ve watched me. You know what I’ve done. So are you really going to tell me that I am the earth bound angel who fights darkness to protect the mortals?”

“It is your destiny, Angela,” Castiel replied finally using her name as he surveyed around.

“And the concept of destiny is crap.”

Castiel looked at Angela with his piercing gaze. “You really don’t believe that you have been chosen; that you are worthy of this.”

“Cas, virtue goes a long way. People whose hands that aren’t stained in blood are better candidates; those that aren’t monsters.” Angela sighed as she finished and looked up at the sky. The stars were out but they offered little comfort in that moment. At least it was a distraction from the awkwardness.

Castiel looked around and then up at the sky like she was. “You aren’t worthless.”

Angela frowned as she looked at the angel. She may not have seen Castiel in years but she remembered that he had that talent of saying something from the heart and he meant it; not meant as a meaningless platitude. She then looked back up at the sky and replied, “You’re getting better.”

“I had time.”

“I’ll bet,” Angela replied. “Cas, I know what you and the others want me to do but I really do think you have the wrong person. I am not Absolution.”

“Angela, you are what has been predicted to come,” Castiel replied still looking up. He then slowly looked down and over at Angela who returned the look. “The Malachi shall come bearing the blade that shall bring Absolution to the world.”

“That is the job of anyone who does the job of a hunter. Someone has to do it Cas.” Angela was then struck with the memory of Jo. The girl wanted the life of a hunter. The girl had begged her to teach her more about hunting even though she had learned the ropes from her father. Angela caved and taught her and now she was responsible for Jo wanting this life. She was sure it was a sticking point between her and Ellen but that woman never indicated such.

“The Malachi will be born of the light and the darkness.”

“One drop makes you a whole. It was the same way with people who were born half white and half black,” Angela countered.

“The Malachi bears compassion for all including enemies.” Castiel droned on what was written while looking at her.

Angela couldn’t think of anything to counter that but she tried. She replied, “I once said that for someone with no forgiveness in their hearts, living is a far worse punishment than death.” She crossed her arms and started pacing.

Castiel watched Angela. He continued with what has been written and said of whom he was speaking, “The Malachi will traverse the different realms.”

“Yeah and so far I’ve been sent to the realm between the realms. I don’t even remember about when I died,” Angela replied. “I don’t even know where I ended up so I would hardly call it traversing.”

“The Malachi bears the ability to lead men and inspire loyalty.”

“I know how to rally troops. So what?” Angela shrugged her shoulders. “I’ve been able to lead people when they needed to unite. I’ve been one to lead people to safety on rescue missions. I did it because I had to.”

“How much of this is proving to yourself that you aren’t what I have been saying?” Castiel looked at Angela with his stony gaze. He looked around the area that they were standing in. He turned to look away and at the barn. “The Malachi shall rise from the dead bearing the power of compassion and empathy; the powers that run deep within the blood.”

Angela wished that Castiel would just stop. She knew what he was trying to do. It was his job after all since the higher ups decided that he would be the best choice to interact with the mouthy dhampir. “News flash Cas, most abilities of born creatures of the night are linked to the blood. That is the way of things; how the… Creator made it so.”

“I believe you called it six degrees of the supernatural.”

“At least something I said stuck,” Angela muttered with her voice betraying the slight pride that the angel actually remembered that. Louder she said, “It certainly helped me remember important things when I started using my healing abilities.”

“The Malachi will be trained by the warrior royalty.”

“So somebody told about me being trained by Hapi and Satet,” Angela replied. She stopped pacing and looked at Castiel. “Besides they took me in after my first trip downstairs. They didn’t have to since I was a nobody. Hapi decided I was to be made a part of the family and trained.”

Castiel looked at Angela. He frowned in confusion. “Do you think that this is coincidence?”

Angela looked back at the angel. She raised her brow at him. “True coincidences are rare. You and I know that.”

“Then why do you resist what you have been called to do?”

“It’s not that simple Cas. The last time I was given work to do resulted in the loss of a friend. I gave it up to do things my way. I am not what you want.” Angela looked at the angel, her expression softened a little. “The calls and then this…”

“All signs of what is to come,” Castiel replied.

“Of what? I could probably tell you from what I remember from the last time.” Angela looked around before looking back at the angel. “Cas, you know me and I am sure that they sent you for a reason and it’s not because you’re my guardian.”

Castiel studied Angela. He had been viewing her from his post and had been worried when she disappeared. He was virtually powerless to look for her. He couldn’t even locate her through the means that had been established. Then two months ago, she reappeared and more developed in her abilities but still thinking that she was not who she was supposed to be. It was something he couldn’t understand.

He had been sent yes to speak to her especially after the incident with the woman. She was his charge. He was supposed to remind her of her duty. He replied, “Everything that has happened has led to this point.” He reached into his trench coat. He pulled out a crimson piece of cloth and held it up towards Angela.

“And what is that?”

“What you are and what you are to be,” Castiel replied holding it out to her. It was like the first one she had received except it had been given a more elaborate design on the border, Enochian script, and at the ends was her sigil.

“And what am I, Cas?” Angela looked at the angel who was dead set on this.

He looked at Angela in the eye and said, “You are the Malachi of Absolution.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for Absolution Rises. Stay tuned for 3.02 The Caged Dhampir Sings.


End file.
